


Marked //t.r.//

by lakemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakemalfoy/pseuds/lakemalfoy
Summary: ''𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝑽𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒕''"𝑻𝒐𝒎- 𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔""𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆"𝟼𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝟽𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚙𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘴𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜...~ 𝙰𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎~ 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗~ 𝙶𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐~ 𝚅𝚞𝚕𝚐𝚊𝚛 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎~ 𝚂𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚜~ 𝚂𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎~ 𝚃𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎All Rights reserved to J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	1. 🔶🔶🔶🔶

Just your average Tom Riddle smut 😉 Remember to add to you library, vote , and COMMENT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

Also dont be afraid to tell me if its bad haha I am not really used to writing smut just yet.

This will not be like the books or movies I am pretty much making everything up.

Tom doesn't necessarily act the way he does in the movies or books.

Also most of the Professors from harry potters era have also been in this story because I couldn't find who some of the professors were in tom riddle time.

Here is the cast

Christian Coulson- Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Harry Lloyd- Abraxas Malfoy (Brax)  
Johnny Depp- Cygnus Black (Cyg)  
Lily Collins- Violet Black  
Margot Robbie- Cassie Avery (Cass)  
Kaya Scodelario- Druella Rosier (Ella)

EDIT** TW- THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SUICIDE, TORTURE, AND MANIPULATION I DO NOT WISH TO TRIGGER ANYONE it does not start really until later and but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up !! :)

EDIT** TW- THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SUICIDE, TORTURE, AND MANIPULATION I DO NOT WISH TO TRIGGER ANYONE   
it does not start really until later and but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up !! :)

I hope you guys enjoy !!


	2. Back to Hogwarts

A/N-   
Ok this chapter is pretty boring, it starts off a little slow burn but you will know when it gets spicy. This is just the begininng dont worry.  
I hope you guys enjoy!!

Violet Black

"Merlin Cyg, can you hurry up we are going to miss the train."

"Shut up Violet, I don't want to go back to that hell hole of a school anyways."

My twin brother Cygnus and I have always been alone. We practically raised each other our parents were hardly ever around. They would never tell us what they were up to but I for one hardly cared.

I loved my brother more than anything. We are the only family we have left. Besides the Malfoys I suppose, though they aren't blood their more family then ours.

"Cygnus, you know we have to go, so get your shit together and lets leave." I say rolling my eyes at my brother.

We use floo powder to get to King's Cross, all our luggage trailing behind us, wands in our back pockets. We cross over the barrier onto the platform.

The usual dark red steam engine steaming in front of us. We sigh in unison, looking at each other. "Another year." I say blankly. He nods and grips his wand.

We step on the train, finding a compartment.

"Ah, good to see you Malfoy." My brother says nodding at Abraxas. Malfoy stands pulling Cygnus into a warm embrace.

My brother and I spent most our summers with him, so did my bestfriends Cassie and Druella which should be here right now, they're late and I dont want to be stuck with my ex summer fling and my brother for long without them.

I never got around to telling my brother about Brax and I sleeping together over the summer. Considering they were best friends.

"Good evening Violet" Brax says smirking at me. I roll my eyes but a small smile spreads across my face.

Wow. Had he aged nicely.

We sit. Still waiting for Ella and Cas.

"Ah misses Black how charming it is to see you." A voice all to familiar sounds from behind me.

I spin my head around slapping Cyg in the face with my hair, "Merlin's beard Vi, watch wear you swing you hair, shit" He says rubbing his eye. Abraxas starts laughing at him.

I disregard them running towards the compartment door pulling my best friend Druella Chantel Rosier into the largest embrace. "Ella I missed you so much holy fuck." I say pulling away smiling widely at her.

"Babe, we have so much to go over. You- have so much to go over-" She says looking over towards the window toward Malfoy, and winks at me.

"Where the fuck is Avery?" Druella asks going over and sitting next to my brother.

"Nice to see you too Rosier." Cygnus says as he turns his head looking out of the window of the compartment once again.

Druella scoffs and reaches over running her hand up his leg, "Don't worry darling, there will be plenty of hello's later."

She has always been a flirt. She gets anyone she wants, which normally annoyed me but I let it slide just this once. Flirting with my brother how disgusting.

I noticed her hair became longer and her lips fuller, she became curvier as well. I knew what kind of boy my brother was and she was most defiantly his type.

"Violet darling, come sit" Abraxas says patting the velvet seats.

Wouldn't he like to sit next to me.

"It took me forever to find you guys-" A soft voice says.

I turn looking at Cassie peering into the compartment door. She has gotten smaller since the last time I saw her. Skinnier and her skin more fair. She had her blonde hair tied into two Dutch braids behind her head.

"Finally Cas" I say as Ella and I stand to pull her into an embrace.

We all sit and have small talk about summer and classes this year for the rest of the train ride.

Until we finally arrive at Hogwarts. And pile onto the platform staring up into the candle lit castle. I could never get used to this beautiful castle no matter how much I couldn't wait to leave.


	3. Dumbledore's Request

A/N - Hope you guys are enjoying We already have 41 reads ! Love you guys

Violet Black

We walk into the large wooden door and into the large corridor.

"Good evening misses and mister Black, may I have a word in my office before the beginning of term feast?" Professor Dumbledore says, looking down on my brother and I as his spectacles are laying gently upon his nose.

We look back and forth at each other, worrisome slightly etched on our faces. "O-Of course P-professor. What for?" I ask catching Dumbledore's gaze.

"We shall get to that once you are in my office misses Black."

We absent mindedly followed Professor Dumbledore into his tiny office.

"Take a seat please." He says.

I noticed that my brother was sweating a little, I as well started to feel nervous. Did we already fuck up on the first day back?

My brother and I gulp and pull out the chairs from in front of Dumbledore's desk. We both sit in the velvet topped chairs. I put my hands between my thighs and look down at them.

Dumbledore sits in his chair fixing a few pieces of paper on his desk. "Alright, I need you guys to do me a favor." He says as he slightly strokes his short beard. "I need you two to establish a friendship between a boy that I will introduce to you soon."

"Ok Professor- Uh what's this boys name. Is he weird or something? Why do you need us specifically. In all due respect sir." Cygnus says shifting in his seat lying his arms on the mahogany wood desk.

"I cannot tell you much at the mo-" he says, as he is interrupted by the office door opening as the Headmaster walks in.

"Albus, the boy is here." Headmaster Dippet says peering in through the door.

In walks a tall boy. His curly brown hair only slightly going past his eyebrows as it swoops to the right side of his head.

His dark green eyes pierce mine as he stares at me. Holy mother of Merlin who in the fuck is this boy.

"Come Tom. I would like you to meet the Black twins." Professor Dumbledore says motioning towards the boy to come toward my brother and I.

Cygnus stands greeting him as I mirror him.

"This is ridiculous I do not need friends." He says as he scowls looking back and forth between Cyg and I. "Now, now Tom they are only to show you around a bit. They as well are in Slytherin House." Dumbledore says.

"My name is Violet Black and this is my brother Cygnus." I say smiling at him and reaching for his hand.

He looks down at my hand and looks back up refusing to take it, "Tom Riddle"

"I am Cygnus Black" My brother says looking at Tom in the eyes. Tom says nothing but he nods.

"Well- you three should get up to the dormitories you have sadly missed the feast but there will be another in the morning. Goodnight." Dumbledore says walking us out of his office.

I honestly could care less about the feast. I was incredibly intrigued by this boy. Tom Riddle.

We walk down to the dungeons not saying a word. As we walk through the portrait door the common room was filled with people. Several new first years gathered around celebrating their arrival. Annoying little first years.

I see Abraxas, Cassie, and Druella all sitting around a study table in the far right corner of the commons.

"Finally you fuckers are back" Abraxas says jokingly as he always did. His grey eyes travel my body up and down and to the right of me scowling. "Who's this?" He says.

I turn to see Tom standing beside me looking awkwardly at his feet. He looks up mirroring Malfoy's scowling, "I am Tom Riddle and you are?" Tom says with anger striking in his voice.

Malfoy stands from out of the dark green velvet chair walking straight up to Tom.

Druella and Cassie come stand next to me smiling and whispering about how hot Tom was and how incredibly charming he seemed. "I like this one." Ella says as she winks at me.

He scoffs, "I am Abraxas Malfoy you prat. You must have heard of me, heir to one of the founding pure blood lines." His face also turning slightly red with anger. Brax always had some anger issues. It was quite annoying sometimes.

"Malfoy, sit down you numpty you're embarrassing yourself. " I say walking up to the two very tall boys and grabbing onto Abraxas's arm and pulling him away.

He slightly softens at my touch, looking down at me, "We should have a drink in the dormitories." I say trying to diffuse the raging tension between the boys. My brother standing there dumbstruck as always.

"I could really go for a drink, I believe." Cassie says as she awkwardly smiles at Tom. "Tom care to join us mate?" Cygnus asks beginning to walk up the spiral stairs next to the study table.

"Um- Sure I guess." He says following us up the spiral stairs into the boys dorms.


	4. Fire Whiskey

A/N - A little slow burnish spice here. Not much but dont you worry we will get there.  
Tension, tension, and more sexual tension :))  
Ok ignore me - Fire whiskey

Violet Black

We walk into the boys dorms, seeing dark green carpet with three very large mahogany wood four poster beds, each with huge Slytherin banners hanging above each. Light green curtains hung around them.

"Malfoy's family is absolutely loaded so we get the best alcohol there is." Cygnus says walking in and sitting on his bed laying on his back with his arms behind his head, looking up into the ceiling.

Tom looks around his green eyes wide in amazement at the large room. This was the first time I saw him look genuinely happy to be here.

"You can stay in the bed next to mine Riddle." Cygnus says pointing to the bed beside his. Tom goes and sits on his bed, as Malfoy watches his every move.

"Malfoy, babe loosen up take a swig." I say walking toward the dark cabinet where they put their alcohol.

I grab two large bottles of Fire Whiskey from out of the cabinet and place them on the top, taking 6 shot glasses out as well. 1 for each of us.

I pour the Fire Whiskey into a shot glass and hand it to Abraxas. He downs it immediately without even wincing. I for one could never get used to the burning feeling going down my throat.

"Thank you my love." He says putting his cold ringed hand on the small of my back. Chills go down my spine as he touches me. Keep it the fuck together Violet.

"Alright Malfoy enough with flirting with my sister." Cygnus says as he stands up heading towards the cabinet pouring himself a shot of Fire Whiskey. Cassie giggles and downs two shots wincing after each one.

"I will never get used to that truly awful taste." She says still squinting her eyes.

I pour a shot and down it, while pouring another one and walking to the far right bed handing it to Tom. He looks down at it a little confused, "Fire Whiskey. Surely you have drank before." I say looking at him with surprise.

"Ah of course.." He hesitantly says as he downs the shot and winces.

I get up sitting in the center of the floor with the two bottles in the center and shot glasses around. "Come guys lets get to know mister Riddle here." I say motioning for them all to sit with me on the floor.

"You fuckers better not get to drunk and have me take care of you again." Druella says grabbing the Fire Whiskey bottle and taking a long shot straight from the bottle.

She always was the mom of the group. Always taking care of mostly Cassie she tends to get incredibly drunk fast because of how tiny she was.

Brax sits next to me putting his hand on my thigh, and leaning into whisper in my ear as he gently pushes my hair out of my face, "He is boring Vi, surely you would like to go somewhere more private."

I turn looking at him making sure my brother didnt hear. But Druella was laying her head in his lap taking more drinks of the bottle while he played with her hair. He clearly was paying no attention.

To busy fiddling with my bestfriend. I wish they would just make it official already it was exhausting seeing them hide it.

The only one I seemed to notice was Tom he was glaring over at Malfoy.

"Dumbledore wanted us to make him feel at home, ok?" I say as I scoot a little backward from Abraxas. "It seems he fancies you, Black." Malfoy says scowling right back at Tom.

I scoff "Is that jealousy Malfoy? We aren't dating we slept together once. Never again."

He rolls his eyes, grabbing the bottle pouring another few shots and downing them as if they were nothing.

***

As the night went on we became incredibly drunk, even Tom.

Druella and my brother were snogging in the corner. Ew.

I walk over to Tom, "How is your first night going." I say, slurring my words a little and smiling at him.

"Well- It would be much better if we were alone. Dont you think?" He says looking down on me and smirking. I was surprised by his response.

"Ah, would it? well It is very important to me to make you feel comfortable." I say inching closer to him.

It seems he is bolder when he is intoxicated. I liked him like this, it made him even hotter.

I trail my fingers up his stomach and chest putting my hands on his collar, he wraps his warm arms around my waist.

"You are very intriguing, Violet Black." He says his hot breathe intertwining with mine. Our lips dangerously close.

Very tempting, but I am anything but easy.

I pull away leaving him clueless, "Not yet." I say smiling at him and backing away. "You little tease." He says walking towards me again.

Cassie was passed out on my brothers bed. While I had lost my brother and Druella.

"The fuck is going on over here, Violet is he bothering you my love?" Abraxas says standing in between Tom and I. "Malfoy what is your problem just go shag one of your other whores and stop worrying about me." I say grabbing his shoulder.

He shoves my hand off, anger now etched on his face, as I slightly flinch at his rough touch which I find all too familiar. "Vi, you are like my little sister I am not going to let this prat bother you."

What an interesting way to describe our relationship Malfoy... I wouldnt shag my brother. He was always so angry when he was drunk. Well normally always but more when he's drunk.

"You are playing with fire.." Tom says furrowing his brows and scowling at Abraxas.

"You think I am scared of you? Tom Riddle what a pathetic excuse of a Slytherin "

Tom throws a punch, right across Malfoys face leaving his lip busted and his nose slightly bleeding as well.

"What the fuck? Tom what was that rubbish?" I say running to Abraxas's aid, lifting him and grabbing him tissues from his bed side table, holding them against his protruding bloody nose.

Tom grabs his fist and stares at me.

"Mental, he is." Malfoy says as his eyes start to water. "You should probably go" I say to Tom. He turns and heads into the bathroom running his fist under the cold faucet.

Abraxas and I sit on his bed, still holding the bloody tissue to his nose and tilting his head back. "Are you ok Malfoy?" I ask wiping the blood off his face. "You know me love, I am tough, he is just a prat."

He smiles grabbing my hand and pulling it away from his face. I have known this boy for so long and he has been there for me through everything. Tom cannot break our bond. No matter how incredibly intriguing he was. How incredibly hot he was.

What the fuck Violet he just punched your bestfriend. Stop thinking about how intriguing he is.

"Fuck Violet, where in the bloody hell did Cyg and Ella go?" Cassie says waking up out of no where.

I shrug my shoulders and turn back to Malfoy running my fingers through his hair and making sure he was ok. "I really am ok love. You should get some rest." He says pulling me in and placing a small kiss on my forehead.

Tom comes out of the bathroom with a bloody rag over his fist, "If your waiting for me to say sorry you are going to wait quite a long time." He says as he walks over to his bed laying down.

Maybe I was wrong about him maybe he is just an arse.


	5. Charms

A/N - A little bit of vanilla spice but dont worry we will get to the kinky stuff.  
Slow burn :) I hope you guys enjoy  
Ok without further adieu I present Charms

Violet Black

I wake up with a raging bloody headache from whatever the fuck happened last night.

I am still wearing my Slytherin Quidditch sweatshirt that I stole from my brother along with baggy grey sweatpants.

I look over to the clock on the wall above my dark mahogany wood dresser.

4 In the bloody morning.

I look over to see Ella, she did end up coming back to the dorm after all.

"Vi? What are you doing up so early?" A quiet, soft, tired voice sounds from Cassie's bed as she sits up, her blonde hair looking like a rats nest, and rubbing the tired out of her eyes.

"My head- It is hurting a lot." I say quietly trying not to wake Druella. She was a bitch in the mornings.

I look back over to Cassie and she is already passed out again on her champagne colored pillow. Lips slightly parted, breathing through her mouth.

I sigh and turn towards the bathroom, pulling my dark green sweatshirt over my bed head and throwing it on the marble bathroom floor. Turning on the shower to the hottest setting.

I liked the burn.

I quickly pull my sweatpants and lace panties off and throw them on the floor as well, hopping into the steaming shower.

I pick up my lilac scented shampoo pouring it in my hand and massaging my scalp with it. Also rubbing my vanilla scented body wash all over my body.

I turn off the shower wrapping my black towel around my slender body and stepping out into the foggy bathroom.

I quickly brush my teeth and blow dry my dark brown hair, walking out of the bathroom and gathering my robes.

Druella is awake now and walks into the bathroom.

"Morning." she says blankly.

I nod and smile at her.

I pull on my dark burgundy B cup bra clamping the back, slipping on different lace panties and pulling on my robes over top. And a dark plaited skirt under.

***

Cassie, Druella, and I meet up with Cygnus, Abraxas, and Tom in the common room before we go to our first classes of our 6th year.

Abraxas's face started forming two black circles under his grey eyes from what happened last night, as well as a small cut across his lip and nose.

"Good morning ladies. Sleep well?" He says in his charming morning voice smiling at us.

"What in the bloody hell happened to your face Malfoy?" Ella says softly running her thumb over his protruding, still kind of bloody lip.

I notice Tom standing a little farther away grabbing his fist and looking down at his feet. My brother awkwardly standing beside him, eyeing Druella as if he wanted to kill Malfoy for her touching him.

Abraxas scoffs, "Why dont you ask mister Riddle over here?"

Druella moves her thumb from off his lip, putting it in her mouth sucking the blood off, looking over at Tom with anger in her eyes. She is so weird.

I scrunch my face in disgust looking at the both of them. Tom walks away out of the portrait.

"Coward." Abraxas says as Cassie is comforting him, grabbing onto his arm. He has probably slept with all three of us at least twice.

"Does it hurt terribly Abraxas?" Cassie's sweet voice sounds, giving her usual puppy dog eyes looking into his stone cold grey ones.

He nods softening his gaze at her.

"Come my love we better get to Transfiguration before McGonagall kills us. Vi, Cass, I will catch up with you guys later." Druella says, grabbing my brothers hand and dragging him out of the portrait hole as well.

I roll my eyes and and leave Cassie and Abraxas to whatever, walking into the crowded freezing cold dungeons and out into the still freezing corridors up to the Charms classroom. Why was it always so bloody cold in this damn castle?

I walk into the Charms classroom setting my books down onto the wooden desk and take a seat next to Tom who came early.

I guess I should sit by him, considering he has no friends and he's the only other tolerable Slytherin in this dumb fucking class.

I see out of the corner of my eye his eyes are piercing through me.

Though I refuse to catch his tempting, breathtaking green eyed gaze.

I practically feel the tension building the longer we refused to talk but his eyes constantly looking back and forth at me, to his Charms works.

Suddenly I feel his cold ringed hands gripping unusually hard onto my upper thigh. I squirm at his touch, sending chills down my spine.

I slightly choke on my saliva, as he moves his hand higher up my thigh, sliding under my skirt.

I shift in my seat.

"Ehem, Uh Professor- C-could I use the loo please sir." I say raising my hand. Tom smirks at me raising his eyebrows, but moves his hand.

Professor Flitwick looks up from his desk. The entire room silent, all turning their heads staring at me.

Have they never asked to go to the loo before?

"Yes, misses Black you may." He says going back to his work. I stand up walking out of the Charms classroom heading to the nearest girls bathroom. I try to gather my thoughts as to what just happened.

You can not give in Violet Merula Black you are NOT that easy.

But should I?

I mean look at him.

No Violet. No.

But maybe?

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming into the hall. Outside of the girls loo. And the door opens.

"Hiding are we?" A deep raspy voice sounds from behind me. My arms leaning on the two sides of the porcelain sink. I turn around looking.

Tom walks towards me as I try to avoid his gaze. "Uh- Tom this- this is the girls lavatory." I say gulping a little.

He takes his index finger lifting my chin up so our eyes met. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" He says softly looking down on me. "No- no not uncomfortable-" I stutter.

He begins softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Are you sure Violet? That is the last thing I would want you feeling when you are with me." His eyes soften still not breaking our gaze.

I grip his wrist. "Tom, you make me feel anything- but uncomfortable- trust me." I say slightly giving in to his soft gaze.

His eyes are incredibly mesmerizing, I couldn't look away.

His hand cups my face, my hand still gripping his wrist. "Kiss me, Violet." He says softly, leaning closer to my face now cupping both sides of my face with both hands.

"W-What?" I say shakily, tension growing even more. Especially between my legs.

"I said kiss me Violet Black." He says now deepening his gaze, I feel the heat off his body and his breath, intertwining with mine. I lift onto my tippy toes, our lips gently colliding.

Our small gentle kisses turn into slightly more aggressive make outs. His tongue enters and exits my mouth ever so lightly. Our lips moving gracefully together. Our tongues intertwining with one another.

He moves his hands from my face moving down to my waist, lifting me and setting me on top of the porcelain sink without breaking our lips apart. I wrap my arms around his neck parting my legs, straddling his stomach.

I couldn't help pulling him in for more. This was amazing.

Running both his hands up my thighs and under my skirt his finger swiping the band of my lace panties. He pulls away, leaving my blood rushed wet lips needing more of him. "May I remove them?" He asks running his finger along the band.

I nod yes, pulling him back in, our lips crashing together moving swiftly together as I lift my hips to help him remove my underwear.

He slips them of throwing them on the marble floor. I grip the bottom of his shirt signaling for him to take it off. He pulls away from our kiss pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Holy mother of Merlin was he incredibly beautiful. Wow. Just Wow.

He slips his middle and ring finger into my soaking wet pussy thrusting his fingers gently in and out, as his thumb rubs my clit. I throw my head back in pleasure softly letting out a moan. As he watches my every reaction. "Does that feel good?" He says smirking at me.

My lips are parted, unable to speak. I hadn't been treated like this since Abraxas, though he was a lot more aggressive.

He slithers his hand around my neck, speeding up his pace of fingering me. Looking deeply in my eyes, a malicious look in his eyes. I gasp at the sudden quickening of pace and his hand wrapped around my throat.

I smirking at him. I was all to used to my throat being grabbed. "I expect an answer when I ask a question, Black." He says with rage in his voice.

What happened to soft Tom? Dont know him anymore.

"Y-Yes it feels so g- good" I say breathing heavily as he smirks at me thrusting his fingers even more aggressively in me. My legs begin to shake as I slowly begin to unravel under his touch.

"Tom I- I am going to cu-" I say between heavy breaths. "Then, cum Violet." He says smiling at me.

I reach my climax as he pulls his drenched fingers out of me.

He sticks them in his mouth sucking all of my juices off of his ringed fingers. My eyes widen taking in his physique. Merlin. Was he certainly a different breed.

He reaches down to the floor picking up my panties from the floor and slipping them back over my legs, as I hop down off the sink pulling them up around my bum and pulling down my skirt and robes to cover myself. He slips his shirt back on as well.

"Tom." I say as we both are now fully clothed and standing in the center of the girls restroom. "Yes?" he says looking at me and smiling.

"Please dont tell anyone about this-" I say as his smile fades. "Why?" he says a little anger in his voice. "Just- my brother and Abraxas I dont want them finding out, ok? Besides the secrecy is fun" I say looking at him smiling trying to diffuse the very tense air between us.

"So you want to keep us a secret? Violet, I honestly could not give two fucks about what your brother and Malfoy think about us."

"Tom I care, we have grown up together they're my family."

He clenches his fists aggressively, he was incredibly angry now. Furrowing his dark brows "If I even see that ugly blonde git touch you again, I will kill him. You are mine now. Only mine. No one can have you besides me." He says almost yelling now.

What the fuck.

"I am not yours, or his, I am no ones. What is wrong with you." I say now heading toward the door enraged and slamming it behind me.

My face flushes, I hurry down the corridors trying to get the Great Hall, since it seemed it was already lunch time. Were we really in there for that long?

I couldn't help but feel extremely strongly about Tom. Somehow I loved how bad he wanted me.

I would never try to get with Abraxas again after Tom. Honestly he was the only one I truly wanted at the moment.

Besides Abraxas always tells me how much he wants Cassie, he is just a flirt. It's normal for him to flirt with me. I never took it personal.

I could tell he really liked Cass.

I walk into the Great Hall sitting next Abraxas, across from us sat my brother, Ella, and Cassie. 

"So.. Cyg and I have some news.." Druella says wrapping her arms around my brothers bicep. Finally they are official. Cygnus smile looking back and forth between Abraxas and I.

"We are dating." Druella says with a huge smile on her face. "About time innit?" I say scoffing. Cyg rolls his eyes at me.

It was good to see my twin brother happy. But I swear if he hurt my best friend I would so kill him.

I felt a lot of pressure fall off of my shoulder as I slowly forget about what happened with Tom.

The part I wanted to forget, I mean. The part before was marvelous .


	6. Envy

A/N- Drama ha !  
Enjoy Envy-

Tom Riddle

Fuck.

That Malfoy git was really getting in the way.

Why was I so intrigued by this girl. She was hot, made me feel different.

I had never been this attracted to a girl. I hated her bestfriend, her brother was alright. Cassie was bloody annoying and Druella was well, expensive.

I hated how possessive I was being but, I really really wanted this girl. She's mine even if she doesn't know it yet.

I get myself together and walk out into the empty corridors walking toward the Great Hall.

I see Violet sitting next to Abraxas, giggling her bloody head off. What the bloody hell could he possibly be saying that would make her laugh.

I immediately felt anger surge through my vain as I clench my fist and running my tongue on the side of my mouth.

I wanted to rip his head off for even looking at her.

I walk over sitting beside Cassie. Although she was incredibly annoying she was hot. Just a quick fuck.

Two can play at this game miss Black.

"Hello Tom" Cassie says smiling at me as I smile back at her sliding my hand up her thigh under the table. She shifts and grabs my hand pulling it closer to her pussy. That was hot. I am intrigued now.

Violet stares at me. I smirk at her and look back at Cassie. I turn her to face me, pushing her soft blonde hair out of her face and cupping her face.

She completely unravels at my touch. I loved when girls did this. It made me feel so empowered. I loved feeling in control.

I ignore Violet's piercing gaze. I didn't care about how she felt right now. I just wanted her to be jealous.

Cassie's soft eyes melt as I lean in aggressively making out with her. She was gentle. I hated this. But I could care less about her.

I pull away looking at her now blushed face.

"Well shit, Riddle ok." Cygnus says patting me on the back as Druella laughs.

Cassie still staring doe eyed at me. As intriguing as she is I could honestly care less about her.

Abraxas's eyebrows were furrowed staring right at me. I thought he was in love with my Violet. Why was he getting so upset about me carelessly making out with Cassie.

Violet gets up and walks out of the Great Hall looking down at her feet. Abraxas follows her.

"I swear if they are going to shag again I swear." Druella says as she scoffs and picks at her pork on her plate.

"W-What? What did you just say Ella?" Cygnus says looking at her. I feel a different kind of anger course through me.

Not only did I not know her and Malfoy had been shagging, she hadn't even told her twin brother.

Her eyes grow wide looking at Cygnus and gulping, "Shit I shouldn't have said that-" She mutters under her breath.

I notice Cassie wrapping her tiny arms around my arm. Clinging to me. I hated being touched by anyone but Violet.

I shove her off and storm out of the Great Hall eager to beat the living shit out of Malfoy.

I walk into the dungeons and through the portrait hole into the commons.

I hear silent sobs coming from behind the far right couch in front of the fireplace. I walk toward the curious noise.

I find Violet curled into a ball her head lying in Abraxas's lap.

"What the fuck are you doing here you prat." Abraxas spits. Only making my anger spike more.

I did not want to see her lying on another man. It absolutely enraged me. I run my tongue against my cheek looking down at the pair.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say leaning down and attempting to wipe my beautiful girls teary eyes.

She violently shoves my hand off and scoffs, sitting up from off Malfoy's lap. "Don't even fucking try Tom." She says.

I was taken aback by her words. A little hurt as well, I never wanted to hurt her, just make her jealous, make her want me as I wanted her.

Abraxas stands picking my up by the hem of my shirt pushing me against a bookshelf. "Don't you ever talk to her again you filthy piece of shit." He spits.

I push him off me. It was taking every single ounce of my being not to absolutely rock his shit right now.

Violet stands rubbing her blood shot eyes and tear stained face. "Fuck the both of you." She says turning away and running up the spiral stairs into the girls dorms.

"Now look what you have bloody done." Abraxas says flopping onto the couch and embracing the warm fire.

I run up the stairs after her. Busting through the door.

I see her curled on her bed her arms wrapped around her tiny chest. I gently close the door behind me, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Go away." she says through sniffles.

All anger I was feeling towards her and Malfoy gently drifted away as I saw how much I hurt her.

I slowly inch closer to her pushing her beautiful dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I am sorry Violet I never meant to hurt you. Really." I say quietly, looking into her mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"I just want to know what the hell that was? Why are you so jealous of Abraxas?" She says, her angelic voice putting me even more at ease.

Why did I already feel such an attachment to this girl.

Even when she was a flustered, crying mess she was still the most breathtaking girl at this school.

I look at her, "Because I want you Violet." I say moving my hand to cup her face. She grips my wrist.

For some reason I loved when she would do this. Feeling her soft hand against my skin made all my worries and memories of my disturbing past melt away.

I wiped the rest of her tears. "Tom-"

"I want you to myself Violet" I say again using emphasis.

In all honesty I just wanted to rip her clothes off right now and claim her as mine. And only mine. 

Teach her who could fuck her better. Makes her feel better.


	7. Lust

A/N- Ill just let you guys read...

Violet Black

I sat in silence staring at Tom after what he just said.

I wasn't used to someone wanting me and only me. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I hated being controlled in some circumstances at least.

But Tom had a way of making me feel vulnerable in a good way, there was so much sexual tension in the room right now.

"Tom- I am not yours." I say looking at him.

His smirk disappears from his face and anger shows through. He was incredibly sexy when he was angry.

I felt slightly scared at what he was about to do. He slithers his cold ringed hand around my neck again, squeezing gently.

I look at him with doe eyes, as he inches his face closer to mine.

"You will be." He says smirking down at me, and immediately diving in, out lips colliding with hunger and built up sexual tension.

"Will I now?" I say pulling away from our passionate kisses, looking deeply into his emerald green eyes.

"Let me show you, what your missing" He says slipping his hand under my shirt motion for me to take it off.

I had no room to think all I knew was that I wanted him bad.

I desperately rip my shirt off as he kisses me gently along my chin and down my neck leaving tiny love bites.

I tilt my head back in pleasure as he moves down to my color bone and my tender breasts.

He pulls away, now taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor of my dorm. I admire the view, I could not look away.

"Enjoying the view Black?" He says as he looks my up and down. "Oh- Yeah" I say biting my lip and pulling him back into a passionate kiss, our tongues intertwining and letting out tiny moans into his mouth.

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer to my body. Our warm bodies moving against each other, as I feel his growing erection against my legs.

He slips his hands into my pants attempting to pull them down. Without pulling away from our make out, I help him by pulling them over my legs.

He trails kisses down my stomach and twirls his tongue around my sensitive nipples leaving love bites all around my breast's.

I squirm at his touch wanting, needing more of him.

I suck in my stomach as his warm wet kisses get closer to my now soaking pussy.

He grips my hips pulling me closer to him. Running his tongue up my thigh as chills go across my entire body.

Holy fuck he knows what he was doing.

He lifts his head looking at me. "Do you want me to-"

"Yes- fuck yes- please Tom" I say frantically as I gently push his head back down between my legs.

His soft warm lips come in contact with my pussy, slipping his tongue in and out and twirling it around my clit.

I moan loudly covering my mouth with my hand. I arch my back and thrust my hips against his mouth out of over drive pleasure.

His tongue continuously moves up and down stimulating my clit.

I was already feeling my climax come.

He pulls away as he feels me beginning to unravel.

Leaving me craving needing more. Why the fuck did he stop.

He looks at me, "Coming so soon Violet?" he queries, as a small grin crosses his soaked blood rushes lips.

He sits up and begins unbuckling his black Salvatore Ferragamo belt and slips his tan khakis off his legs.

Leaving him halfway naked.

I mindlessly look down at his growing erection tucked into the band of his black boxers.

Fuck.

How was I going to take all of this.

I bite my bottom lip, as his masculine figure towers over me.

I feel so vulnerable laying here naked. But he didn't care, he really respected me which was incredibly hot.

He slips off his boxers, now completely naked in front of me.

"Do you want to?" He asks leaning closer to me and giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Yes-" I say even though I honestly had never slept with anyone other than Abraxas.

But this felt incredibly right. Natural almost.

He smiles and begins centering his unusually large dick with my entrance. Rubbing his tip up and down between my lips and clit.

I suck in my stomach preparing myself for the amount of pain I was about to feel.

"You're sure?" He asks again looking into my my eyes. "Yes Tom- Yes" I say smiling up at him and cupping his beautiful tan face, pushing a few strands of his dark brown hair from his face.

He gently sticks only his tip in. I gasp as he slowly pumps in and out of me.

A sudden sharp pain emitted from my hips as I wince a little.

He is so gentle.

He bends down kissing my lips and my jaw, down to my collar bone.

He runs his fingers down my goosebumps ridden stomach as I arch my back at the pleasure, and pain but i could take it.

He circles my clit with his index and middle fingers stimulating my clit, still pumping slowly in and out.

"F-Fuck Tom-" I moan.

He grins down at me, his eyes sparkling with pleasure.

He lets out a tiny moan as I begin to buck my hips against his dick. "Faster-" I demand more aggressively then I meant.

His pumps become more aggressive and faster. "Yes ma'am" He says through muffled moans into the crook of my neck.

Fuck he's so hot.

He moves his hands massaging my hips. As his thrusts get harder and faster with each pump.

My legs begin to shake at the amount of pain and pleasure I was feeling at the same time.

I let out tiny moans into his mouth. I slowly begin to unravel at his touch.

Hot moans come out of his soaking mouth, thrusting even harder now.

My body was in absolute overdrive. "Tom- I- I'm going to c-cum" I say as I thrust my head back.

"Cum darling" he says in his sexy ass voice.

It felt so good, wayyy better than Abraxas.

Sorry Brax.

He lets out a loud moan, pulling out and finishing into a tissue.

"Fuck Violet." He says as he slips on his shirt and khakis.

"That- that was amazing, You're amazing-" he says smiling at me.

I lean over and grab my shirt and panties along with my skirt.

I slip on my clothes as I get up stumbling slightly to my bathroom to pee, as a sharp pain strikes my hips. "Yeah it was amazing. Y-You are amazing too" I say as I mirror his beaming smile.

I walk into the bathroom as Tom follows me. I honestly didnt care if he saw me pee considering what the fuck just happened. As I glimpse at the mirror, my hair is a total mess as well as my flushed cheeks, a little mascara under my eyes.

Um ew.

"You look beautiful Violet, you and your cute flushed self."

I pull my pants down and sit on the porcelain toilet. "Your just saying that because you just fucked the shit out of me." I say as I let out a small laugh looking at him.

I wipe, stand up pull my skirt back over my bum and flush. He walks over to me cupping my face with both hands. "No- Violet I am saying it because you truly are mesmerizing." He says as his emerald eyes pierce mine.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he looked down at me placing a small kiss on my soft lips.

I wasn't really used to this after care, Brax would normally just leave right after.

I walk out of the bathroom flopping onto my soft bed with black covers, as Tom follows me laying right beside me wrapping his warm arms around me, as I place my head on his chest.

Why was I being so clingy to this boy, this has never happened I have never laid in the bed after sex with a boy, and been comfortable with him.

"Violet- Don't fuck any one else." he says as he begins stroking my hair. I look up at him and run my finger over his plump bottom lip. "Tom- I'm not used to this. This affection and being exclusive." I say, "But I am willing to try for you." I say smiling up at him.

He kisses my head as I turn my head back looking at the ceiling.

"You were my first." He says lightly.

What did he say????


	8. Betrayed

Violet Black

Before I could answer I hear an aggressive knock come from the door, I look up at Tom panicked.

"Up, up, up, hide in the bathroom, hurry." I say frantically jumping off him and heading towards the door.

I open the door, as I see my brother standing tall as fuck right in front of me, "The fuck do you need."

He shoves the door open waltzing in like he owns the fucking place. "Violet Merula Black you SLEPT with my bestfriend?!" He yells staring me down. I gulp under the pressure.

How the fuck did he find out.

"Um, is that any of your business?" I say standing at my full height sizing him up. I was not going to take shit from my own brother when he was shacking up with my bestfriend all summer.

"Yeah Violet, it is hes my best friend basically family, and your shagging him left and right, under my bloody nose."

I scoff, "Your fucking dating my bestfriend Cygnus." I say sternly.

Hes at a loss for words now. Good.

"I bet your shagging half of Slytherin aren't ya sis?" He says as he furrows his brows. "Riddle you can come out now mate." He says looking toward the bathroom door.

Fuck. What?

Anger filled me as those first few words came out of my brothers mouth. I clench my fists, "Shut the fuck up right now Cygnus Pollux Black, you have no fucking right to call me a whore."

Tom walks out of the bathroom and stands next to me. "You can leave now Riddle. My sister and I need to have a heart to heart." my brother says as he clenches his jaw staring at him.

I grab Tom's arm as he begins to make his way over toward the door. "No Tom- stay."

He looks back and forth at my brother and I, gulping. "Cygnus whatever you say, you can say it to the both of us." I say furrowing my brows at my brother, still gripping tightly onto Tom's arm.

It only seemed to make my brother more angry, but I could care less considering what our father-

Never mind.

He huffs, "Fine." He says through gritted teeth. He walks closer to me. I stand my ground, my brother was the least scary person I ever knew.

Although he did get his aggression from our dad's side.

He then turns to Tom gripping him by the top of his shirt pinning him against the beam of my large four poster bed. "Cyg, what the fuck stop-"

"Shut up Violet just shut the fuck up."

I stepped back, I knew he wouldnt hurt him. Right?

"If you even, think of hurting my sister." He seethed "I will rip your fucking heart out with my bare fucking hands and watch you squirm around till you bleed out."

My brother always had been quite protective over me, but this- this is not what I expected from him.

Tom gulps but then a smile creeps upon his lips.

What?

"I would never dream of hurting your beautiful, beautiful sister Cygnus." He says.

Could he get any hotter. No- no he couldn't.

My brother loosens his grip, letting go of him, as Tom straightens his collar again.

Cygnus paces my room running his finger through his messy black hair. "Why would you even shag him when you know damn well Cassie is obsessed with him."

"What? Abraxas?" I say looking at Tom then my brother, then Tom again.

"No Violet, Riddle.."

Um what? After one silly fucking kiss?

I look over at Tom as he widens his eyes.

Anger rushes over me suddenly.

Did he lie to me about me being his first?

"Did you sleep with her too?" I say looking directly in his eyes. "What? No- no we only shared that dumb kiss, when I tried to make you jealous" He said looking at me with sincerity.

I honestly believe him.

I look back over to my brother as he is leaning against the dark black walls of my dorm. He seemed more calm now.

"What do you mean, Cassie is obsessed with him?" I ask staring him down.

The dormitory door opens as Druella, and Cassie walk in arm in arm, and giggling. They stop in their tracks, "What is going on here?" Cassie says looking at Tom up and down.

If she truly did like Tom, I would feel terribly for Abraxas hes loved her for forever. I would be kind of pissed myself. I normally didnt catch feelings. But this time, it seems I had.

"We were just discussing your feeling for Tom Riddle here." Cygnus says without hesitation, pointing mindlessly at Tom.

Tom sighs. Cassie's eyes widen.

I kind of felt bad, she has always been the sweetest girl I know. Ever since we little girls she has been the sweetest girl I know, as well as my bestfriend.

She gulps looking up and down at her feet and at Tom. "Um Cyg, w-why is he in here, w-why did you tell him." she says softly her eyes starting to water. "He was already in here." Cygnus says.

"W-what why was he already in here? He knows this is the girls dormitories"

She looks at me as she finally realizes why Tom was in the girls dormitories, before Cygnus came. "O-oh." she says as her tears immediately fall down her cheek.

I walk towards her, but she backs away. "I- I am so sorry Cass- I didnt know you liked him- I would have never-"

"We kissed right in front of you how could you not know that I liked him?" She asks through her muffled sobs as she wipes her tears on her sleeve.

Druella walks over to my brother grabbing onto his arm and placing her head on his shoulder, "Do you know what the bloody hell is going on? I am high as fuck right now." She says, looking up at Cygnus.

"We should go Ella." Cygnus says, pulling her out of the dorms and down the spiral stairs into the common room.

Tom is standing silent. Why the fuck wasn't he saying anything?

"It was just one kiss Cass, I didnt think it meant anything- I- I'm sorry Cassie, truly."

I couldn't lose my bestfriend over a boy right now.

"J-just p-piss off Violet, j-just piss off." She says as she storms out of the dorm sobbing.

"Fuck, Tom why the bloody hell didnt you fucking say anything. Just leave please-" I say as I pace the dorm running my fingers through my hair.

"W-what Violet no- I'll help-"

"No Tom I need time to myself please just leave."

He sighs as he walks out of the dorm.

Fuck I had to fix this with Cassie. I will first thing in the morning.

I was exhausted, flopping onto my four poster bed and falling fast asleep.

Cassie Avery

I could not believe Violet. First it was Abraxas my first true love, now Tom the new kid. Is she truly that clueless?

I run down the spiral stairs into the warm Slytherin common room sobbing lightly. I find Abraxas sitting and reading a book on the couch.

Fuck he was the last person I wanted to see me crying right now.

He turns his head, looking at me with worrisome. I quickly shut up and wipe my tear stained puffy eyes. "Cassie, darling whats wrong my love?" He says as he puts his book down.

I sit next to him on the couch. Ranting about Tom, and Violet, and how I wanted a relationship like Ella's and Cyg's.

It basically ended in him saying he always hated Riddle and knew he was bad news, and I begin sobbing into his black button up dress shirt leaving tear stains on his shoulder.

He strokes my hair making me feel incredibly comfortable. As he places his warm arms around my torso pulling me into an embrace and kissing my forehead.

I look up at him and smile, moving his blonde hair away from his eyes. He looks down at me with his cold grey eyes piercing mine.

Making me feel safe and warm. Like this was what I had been waiting for, for years. Like we were more than just fuck buddies, like we used to be.

"I love you Cassie Avery."

My eyes widen at his words.

He looks down shifting uncomfortably, "I- I am so sorry I dont know why I- J-just said that." He says running his finger through his hair like he always did when he was stressed out.

It had always been so hot.

"I love you too I always have Abraxas Malfoy, always." I say smiling at him.

For those few minuets I completely forgot about Tom, and Violet. Abraxas made me want to just forgive Violet and live my life happily with him. No worries.

He smiles at me, cupping my face with his cold ringed, pale hands. Placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"You deserve the best my love, and only the best." He says smiling at me. "Let me treat you right." He queries.

We sat there in silence for a little cuddled together on the couch in the commons. We both start to doze off.

Until I hear the girls dormitory door close and heavy footsteps coming down the spiral stairs.

I look behind the couch, trying not to wake Abraxas. I see Tom walking with his head awkwardly down, looking really sad.

"Tom- " I whisper again trying not to wake Abraxas. He looks up at me.

"What the fuck all of that, me losing Violet just for you to go and cuddle up with Abraxas after you just cried about being in love with me?" He says slightly raising his voice.

Abraxas shifts and flutters his eyes open from above me, looking confused as he looks dead in Tom's eyes he stands immediately marching toward him, fists clenched.

"Who the fuck do you think you are showing your face here right now." He seethes through his bated breath.

"Ask your bloody girlfriend Malfoy she just fucked up every chance I had with the only girl I have ever felt anything towards." Tom seethes mirroring Abraxas.

I stand up walking toward them and lightly grabbing Malfoy's arm pulling him back. He shoves me off.

I was taken aback but I guess I'll just let them argue it out.

"Well you just made the only girl I have ever felt anything towards hurt. And I am not going to have that." Abraxas seethes as he clenches his jaw, turning me on.

Fuck hes so hot when he stands up for me.

"Ok Abraxas we should head up to bed, before the prefects come and bust us." I say slightly pulling his sleeve.

"Darling you head up to bed, I am going deal with this prat." Abraxas says as he turns to me pushing my hair behind my ear, and laying a soft kiss on my head.

"I am awfully bored here, bickering with you. I am going to bed." Tom says as he quickly shuffles up the spiral stairs heading up to the boys dormitories.

I assumed Druella was staying the night in there with Cygnus.

I didnt feel like making up with Violet just this moment so I turned to Abraxas looking up into his stone grey eyes.

"Can we sleep in here, in the common room please?" I say softly, with puppy dog eyes that I knew he always fell for.

I missed the days when Abraxas and I were little, running around his abnormally large Manor giggling and getting yelled at by Druella to shut up. While the Black twins bickered about who got the last pumpkin pasties. Our families had all always been close, all of them normally gone so we spent most our time alone together.

"Of course my love." He says as he intertwines his fingers with mine, pulling me over onto the couch wrapping his arms around me.

We both eventually drift off to sleep on the common room couch bundled up together with a spare blanket with the Slytherin crest on it.

I have been waiting for this moment with Abraxas for years, how could I possibly think I had feelings for Tom.


	9. Green Tea & Pumpkin Pasties

A/N- This chapter is more about character development and Violet and Cygnus background history there is a little spice.  
But its mostly just a cute little filler. It is also very long but just bare with me hahaha  
Thank you for 50 views !!!  
Hope you guys enjoy. Remember to vote and comment I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far.

Tom Riddle

I wake up, looking around and only seeing Cygnus's arms wrapped around Druella.

It made me miss Violet. Fuck I missed her.

I wish I had her wrapped in my arms, stroking her soft brunette lilac smelling hair. Intoxicating it was. I just wish I had her to myself.

She'll never love me. Not like I love her. I couldn't get her off my mind ever. I just want kiss, and claim every inch of her body as mine.

Merlin, I think I love her. Like love her. Or maybe I just like having her.

No, I love her.

I'm going to tell her today.

I am so glad it is the weekend no class to distract me from Violet.

I finally lift up out of my four poster as it creaks, I get a black, green, and silver plaid Slytherin dress sweater, with black dress pants. I slip them on and go to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and combing out my hair.

I quietly slip out of the boys dorms and down into the common room. I see a few students conversing and drinking tea in the corner of the commons.

Abraxas and Cassie are still asleep, spooning each other on the couch. I roll my eyes at the sight of them, and head up to the girls dormitories.

I knew Violet was alone.

I quietly open the door as I walk in seeing her fast asleep in her bed. Looking so beautifully peaceful. I didnt want to bother her.

I walk over leaning over her placing a gentle kiss on her head. She jolts awake startled by my presence.

"T-tom what the fuck? what are you doing here?" She says as she sits straight up looking at me. I feel incredibly mesmerized by her beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Fuck I'm sorry Violet, I didnt mean to startle you my love." I say as I sit on the edge of her bed.

"Its ok- w-what time is it?" She groggily says as she yawns stretching her arms in the air.

"9 darling, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade this morning together and get...breakfast?"

"Um- I dont know I still feel bad for Cassie-" She says, fiddling with her skinny little fingers.

"She's down in the common room spooning with Malfoy right now." I say trying to comfort her.

Her eyes widen, "Well shit- finally they're bloody together. Only been waiting 10 years." I laugh a little. "So? Breakfast? with me?" I queried.

"Sure." She says smiling as I place a kiss on her beautiful plump lips. "I have to shower first though.. Wanna join?"

"Yeah- yeah why not-" I say intrigued by the offer. I stand up from the edge of the bed as I stand back watching her undress.

Damn was she something. Her beautiful pale skin, curvy hips and tiny waist, long legs, and her cute little bum.

She was beautiful, everything about her.

I couldn't stop staring at her, as she turned away from me, pulling her silver nightgown over her messy bed head. And slipping off her lace panties that she knew made me weak.

I lean against the bed frame running my fingers through my hair admiring her physique.

"Enjoying the view my love?" She says in a soft sweet tone, smirking at me. I mirror her smirk and nod my head up and down. "Well, are you going take your clothes off or not?" She demands walking toward the dormitory bathroom.

My eyes widen as I see her walk away, I just couldn't look away from her body as hard as I tried, she was irresistible.

I quickly pull my shirt over my head, unbuckling my belt and pulling down my pants and boxers, slipping them over my feet and throwing them on the floor. I follow her into the bathroom as she turns on the shower as it starts steaming up.

We both step into the shower together.

I had never done this with anyone before. She somehow made me feel so comfortable, safe, and warm whenever I was with her.

She dips her head under the steaming water, running her fingers through her now soaking wet hair, as it trickles down my chest as well.

She smiles at me, running her small soft hands up my stomach and chest.

Fuck. I am so horny.

She stands on her tippy toes, as I wrap my arms around her naked body pulling her closer to me, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Which turns into a gentle make out, then a little more aggressive as our tongues twirl around in each others mouths. She slides her hands down my my stomach getting closer to my now, growing erection.

The steam of the shower along with her soft touch and our tongues intertwined, was turning me on immensely. 

I pull away as her small hand wraps around my completely hard shaft.

"Is- is this okay Tom?" She says looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Yes, yes please dont stop-" I say smirking down at her soaking wet body.

Estrogen seeping out of her sexy body.

She gently starts moving her hand up and down, massaging my dick, looking straight into my eyes. Which made her even hotter. I let out a soft groan as she speeds up her pace.

This felt weird, having her please me. I normally was the one doing the pleasing.

"F-Fuck Violet-" I say as I throw my head back running my hands up her slim body and massaging her breasts.

I look back down at her as she bites her bottom lip. Fuck I loved when she did that.

She continued to quicken her pace, jacking me off.

Holy fuck this felt so good. Violet Black where have you been all my life.

I throw my head back in pleasure as the water continuously trickles down the both of us. She begins trailing soft kisses down my neck and chest.

I run my fingers through her hair and cup her face pulling her in to a passionate long awaited kiss.

I pull away as I feel myself about cum. "I'm about to cum Violet-" She smirks up at me twisting her hand around my dick and going even faster than before.

"Fuck Fuck." I say as I cum in her hand. 

She lifts up her hand with my cum dripping off of it, as she stares into my eyes and licks it off as some drips to the shower floor and disappears through the drain.

"Holy fuck, you're so fucking hot." I say as I stare at her standing there running her tongue up and down her hand, all soaking wet and beautiful as ever.

"Alright now that we have had our fun.." She says as she reaches over grabbing the purple lilac smelling shampoo from off the ledge of the shower.

I let out a small laugh as she pours some on her hands, "Turn around darling." She says looking up at me towering over her.

"W-What?" I say staring at her. She places her hands on my shoulders turning me around so I face the wall with her behind me. "I am going to wash your hair." She says.

"I think I can wash my hair myself, thanks." I say turning back around.

"Oh- for fucks sake Tom just let me do what I need to do." She says as she lathers the shampoo in her hands placing it in my hair and moving her fingers in circle motions, washing my hair.

This felt oddly amazing, seeing her on her tippy toes cause she was to short for her arms to reach my head.

I close my eyes, taking in all the pleasure.

"Ok put your head under the shower." She says softly. I obey her and moving to where she was standing letting the water wash the shampoo out. She runs her hands through my hair again.

"You look so good right now." I say looking down at her, with her beautiful puppy dog eyes, plump lips, and slightly blushed cheeks.

"Stoppp." She says smiling and blushing even more. I run my thumb across her cute little blushed cheeks.

A little time goes by as I return the curtesy of washing her body and hair. I loved this.

We both get out of the shower wrapping towels around our wet bodies and slipping on warm clothing.

It was snowing outside, wonderful day to go to Hogsmeade and declare my love for Violet.

Violet Black

As we walk down to Hogsmeade, the thoughts of this morning with Tom are still fresh in my mind.

Am I actually going on a date? A real date? Wow Violet I'm proud of you.

I was wearing a big fur coat that Abraxas bought me for my birthday in 4th year. With blue jeans and boots, with a dark green Slytherin beanie.

Tom was looking especially scrumptious today.

Wearing a dark green and white striped Slytherin scarf with a long wool coat with a white button up dress shirt underneath and dress pants.

"Where would you like to eat, my love?" He asks as he grabs my freezing hand with his warm gloved one.

"How about Madame Puddifoot's?" I queried.

"Ugh, that dreadful place?" He groans and rolls his eyes playfully. I lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Come on, the tea is amazing " I say pulling him to Madame Puddifoot's.

"Fine! anything for the princess. Right?" He jokes.

I smile as we walk in through the door as a small bell chimes as the door opens and closes behind us. We take a seat by the window looking out into the snowy village.

A cute red haired waitress walks up to us as she smiles at Tom and I, "Hello what would you like this fine evening?" She asks with a sweet voice.

Tom looks down at the menu, refusing to look at the beautiful waitress.

As he should, I am a very jealous person.

"Ill have green tea with milk please, and two pumpkin pasties." I say, now handing the menu to the waitress as she writes my order down on her small notepad and smiling at me, then turning to Tom.

"Uh, Ill have the same but with black coffee." He says still refusing to make eye contact with her but handing her his menu as well.

The waitress smiles, "Coming right up." she says, turning and walking away her red hair tied behind her head with a neat bow.

Tom reaches a grabs my hand, "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is." I say as I smile at him

He runs his thumb against the top of my hand.

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly ask.

"Yeah."

"Was I actually your first?... you know.."

He awkwardly looks down, almost out of embarrassment, "Y-Yeah I grew up in an orphanage so I-I never.. you know"

"D-Does it bother you that you weren't mine?" I ask as he looks back up at me.

"Yeah a shit ton honestly. I hate that git."

I grip his hand a little harder, "There is nothing to be jealous of, Abraxas and I were only a one night stand. Really." I say as I try to comfort him.

The waitress walks back over with our food and coffee and tea. "Here you are, loves." She says smiling at us.

"Thank you!!" I say smiling at her as she turns and walks away again, taking a sip of my tea.

He moves my hair behind my right ear and leans in softly trailing kisses up my neck and whispering, "Tell me Violet." trails more kisses, "Who fucks you better?" He whispers as he gets to my ear.

Chills immediately go down my spine at his warm kisses and breath against my neck.

"I-I Tom, people are staring.." I say, letting out a giggle, looking around at a few third year Hufflepuff's staring us down.

"Let them, tell me Violet." He says gently wrapping his ringed hand around my throat this time. I gulp.

"Y-You Tom, defiantly you."

He smirks at me and lets go of his firm grasp on my neck.

"Good girl."

Fuck. Tom Marvolo Riddle fuck me right here on this table in front of everyone. Right now.

He takes a sip of his coffee, staring at me.

"Can I ask you a question now?" He asks, setting down his coffee cup on the wooden table.

"Yeah of course."

"Why do you always stay at the Malfoy's?"

Shit, I wasn't planning on telling this story yet.

"Um- Well w-when my brother and I were little, we were all we had really- Our parents were always gone- well our dad was." I say as I lean back crossing my legs under the table.

He seems very interested in what I had to say. So I went on.

"Our dad would come home- some days- uh- h-he would drink a lot so he normally would come home drunk-" I sigh "And normally- when this happened he- he got angry at us, cause our mother died- when she gave birth to us. So he blamed us I guess."

He stayed silent but looked at me with remorse, "He was pretty scary when he got mad- hit us most the time-" I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Um- my brother was normally the only one who would stand up to him- for me." He leans over wiping a tear that trailed down my cheek.

"And when we came to Hogwarts, we met Malfoy, along with Avery and Rosier- my brother and I promised each other that once we came to Hogwarts we would never go back to that sickening home with our drunk of a dad. Malfoy was kind- he let us stay in his house most the years, his mum and dad basically raised us-"

He places his hand on my back rubbing up and down my spine, comforting me.

I begin sobbing as he wraps both arms around my neck pulling me in to him, shielding me from people staring. And running his finger through my hair.

"I love you Violet."

...


	10. Clemency

A/N- I have a slight writers block, so this chapter will probably kind of boring I'm sorry.  
I know the direction I want to take the story but I'm not sure how to play it out.  
S U G G E S T I O N S - what do you guys wanna see??

Violet Black

I was surprised by his words at first.

I did love him, I believe.

I hadn't ever been this attached to someone before. Or ever for that matter.

Merlin Violet, fucking say something, stop sitting here in silence.

I gulp before answering. "I love you too Tom" I coo, looking him in his beautiful mesmerizing emerald green eyes. Suddenly all the sadness I was feeling before, slipped away.

He leans over and places a gentle kiss onto my forehead, wrapping his hand behind my neck. "We should get going, my love." I say as he pulls away and smiles at me.

He sets down a few sickles and galleons, and takes my hand wrapping his fingers around mine.

We walk into the chilly air, as we both shiver holding each other close.

We make our way back up to the castle finally.

"I have to- go check something real- uh fast- I'll be right back." Tom says as he looks down the abandon hallway on the first floor near the girls lavatory.

I furrow my brows in confusion, "Uh- alright I-I'll meet you in the commons?" He hums his reply.

He seemed very intrigued by that bathroom for some reason.

No one ever went in there.

Weird.

I just ignored his sudden jumpiness as he walked down the corridor, as I begin walking down to the dungeons.

I was walking unusually fast; thoughts rushing through my head.

Why would Tom be going into that bathroom?

He knows it's a girls lavatory correct? But when has that ever stopped him-

Should I ask him when he gets back?

No just leave him be.

But what if he's snogging other girls in there.

No. He's not Violet.

But what if he is.

Or maybe he's in trouble.

He could need my help.

No. Violet.

All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by a certain dirty blonde. Walking hand in hand with none other than Abraxas Malfoy himself.

"Shit, sorry- Oh- h-hi guys-" I stutter as I accidently knock into the both of them. I looked up and down at their hands and at their eyes. "About time innit?" I joke.

They just stand there in silence.

"Cass- I have been meaning to talk to you-" I say breaking the awkward silence. "Me too- uh-" She says, looking to Abraxas for reassurance.

Why were they being so weird I mean Brax was practically my brother.

"Could we talk?" I say looking at her in her dark green eyes. "Mhm.." she hums.

"Alright, uh- Abraxas could you give us minute please darling-" I say as I lightly push him away. He groans as he turns around walking back down to the dungeons.

"Vi-"

"No Cass- listen, this- this was my fault I-I should've known you liked Tom."

She grips my hands in hers and smiles at me.

"No Violet, you helped me realize who I truly loved-" She says.

"Blimey Cass, how long have I been telling you he fancies you- Now you listen-" I jokingly say while rolling my eyes.

We walk back to the dungeons together catching up, laughing, like old times. I love Cassie so much I nearly forgot how much I did until we caught up again.

We walk in through the portrait hole, giggling like little girls into the common room and up the spiral stairs into the girls dormitories.

The sight we saw when we walked in made us cringe, "Fuck guys, you couldn't shag in Cygnus's dorm?" Cassie whines as Druella is naked on top of my brother.

We close the door both squeezing our eyes shut, "I did not need to see that much of my brother- I am scarred-" I say as I stick my finger in my mouth gagging.

We walk down back into the commons.

Cassie and I laugh our arses off for a few more seconds before a fourth year named Olivia Tonbridge walks up to us.

"Do you need something?" I quire looking down at the tiny 14 year old.

"Uh- Professor Dumbledore needs y-you to meet him in the Transfiguration c-classroom." She stutters looking up at me.

"What for?" I asking raising an eyebrow, as Cassie is standing still beside me.

"I am not sure he just asked me to inform you- uh" She says as she cowers a little at my gaze.

Stupid fourth years, why were they so scared of me? I dont bite.

"Uh- alright- you can go now." I say waving my hand at the tiny fourth year as she scurries away her light brown hair flowing behind her.

"Weird, wonder what he needs me for-" I say as I turn to Cassie. "Probably bringing you another new student to watch over." She jokes.

"Merlin, I already have my hands full with this one-" I play along jokingly. "Well have fun Vi, see you later-" She says as she pulls me into an embrace before I turn walking out of the portrait hole and down the cold dungeons and into the Transfiguration classroom.

Dumbledore was sitting silently behind his desk, legs crossed under the table and his hand stroking his short greying beard, "Ah- Misses Black I am glad you got my message alright. Take a seat."

I walk toward his desk pulling the chair out and sitting in the hard wooden seat. "Uh- Professor what did you call me in here for- it's the weekend I haven't got any missing assignments have I?"

"No, no nothing like that.." He says as he smiles at me.

"Oh uh alright, why then?"

"Do you remember your task I assigned you and your brother at the beginning of the year?" He queries.

"Uh- yeah It, its going well-" I say as I shift slightly in my seat.

"Good, good- I will need you to report to me if he does anything suspicious through the next few weeks of the year..."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion looking at him, "What do you mean sir-" I ask.

"I am worried about your connection to the boy- so, I have heard you have grown quite close-"

I nod awkwardly and bite my lip out of stress, "uh- yeah I guess you could say that, we- we are friends" I say as I fiddle with my fingers in between my thighs.

"What's wrong I thought you told me to form a bond with him?" I say. "Yes- I did indeed, and I am proud of your progress so far." He says placing his arms in front of him on the desk.

"So uh- what's the problem Professor?" I queried, getting slightly impatient with the man.

"I can't go into detail right at this moment misses Black- just if he acts strange please report to me as soon as possible-" He says as he gets up from his chair heading towards the door.

"Uh- Alright- I-I'll watch him-" I say as I follow him to the door. "Thank you Violet, you are dismissed." He says opening the door motioning for me to leave.

I walk out of his office, and begin walking back down to the dungeons.

What did he mean- if he does anything suspicious?

Why did he set all of this shit up for me, just to not tell me anything at all.


	11. Arousal

Viewer discretion is HIGHLY advised

Arousal

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Violet Black

I walk into the warm common room. I decided to catch up on some reading while I was alone in the common room, it seemed everyone had already headed to bed. I kept finding myself wondering where the bloody hell Tom was.

I open up my old The Tales of Beedle the Bard that misses Malfoy used to read to me so I would go to sleep.

It brought back so many memories. Warm memories.

Before I could reminisce anymore on old, silly memories of Abraxas and I cuddling up on his parents huge bed as tiny children, reading The Warlock's Hairy Heart. Which was Abraxas' personal favorite, I hear the portrait close almost silently.

I was shaken out of my thoughts, looking up into the emerald eyes of Tom Riddle looking down at me. "Hey- you were gone for awhile what were you doing?" I ask as he sits next to me, sighing.

"I dont feel like talking-" He says as he runs his hand up my thigh, I honestly didnt care much about talking either at this point, I had needs that were personally long over do.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" I asks as I begin standing and pulling him closer to my body. He immediately wraps his arms around my slim waist and scooping me up into his arms. I split my legs around his torso as we begin kissing passionately. He carries me up into the boys dormitory, which was surprisingly empty. I figured my brother most likely was still going at it with Druella, and I guess Abraxas and Cassie were somewhere shagging as well.

He sets me on his soft bed as I lay down, he begins taking off his jacket and shirt. He moves his hands over his belt, until I grab his hands stopping him "Let me." I say softly sitting up. He smirks looking down at me. I begin slowly peeling off my own clothes not breaking our gaze.

I pull my sweater over my head throwing it onto the floor of his dorm, then unclipping my lace bra dropping it onto the floor onto my sweater. "Shit Violet-" He says as he stares at my body up and down. I then slip off my jeans, pulling each leg out one at a time, still staring him in his eyes. Then my lace thong, sitting in front of him completely naked and vulnerable.

He looks me up and down, smiling and turning red in the face, "Fuck- you are- beautiful-" he says as he runs hands over my breasts and my toned stomach, gently pushing me to lay down again.

Chills cover my entire body as his cold rings come in contact with my skin. He leans on top of me placing gentle kisses on my lips and down my jawline. I grip onto his pants that were still on unfortunately. He pulls away from kissing me as I unbuckle his belt.

He pulls off his pants and boxers throwing them on the floor next to my clothing. He leans back over me roaming his hands over every inch of my body as I arch my back. He places wet kisses along my neck and breasts, biting gently.

I push his shoulders, pushing him over so that I was straddling him, so he was bottom, "W-What are you doing-" He stutters, he wasn't used to being controlled I guess. I place my hand over his mouth, "Shh just let me-" I remove my hand from his mouth as he smirks up at me. He lifts his muscular arms placing them behind his head, "Alright- you do your thing-"

I lean down placing love bites along his chest, going until they turned red or even a little purpled. Had to make sure the other bitches that found him charming knew he was indeed taken, technically.

I make my way down, admiring his defined v- line. Fuck- did Merlin really take his time on you Mr. Riddle-

I begin licking the side of his now rock hard dick. He lets out a gasp as I wrap my tongue around his tip. "F- Fuck- Fuck" He moans as I slip my entire mouth over his large shaft. I start slowly twirling my tongue around as I grip the bottom of his dick with one hand, moving up and down as I suck.

He wraps his fingers into my hair gently pushing head farther down as he throws his head back out of pleasure. I could feel him in the back of my throat, fighting the urge to gag.

I fasten my pace, bobbing my head up and down faster and faster. Saliva building up in my mouth as I spit on his tip and lick down his shaft, rubbing his dick with my hand as I continue to suck. I can feel him beginning to unravel.

I stop, trailing kisses up his stomach and up to his neck and finally his lips. "Why'd you stop-" He asks as his breathing is uneven. I reach my hand down gripping his dick again, rubbing it against my incredibly wet pussy. I part my lips as he dives in kissing me hard, intertwining our tongues.

I sit up, putting one hand on his warm chest and the other guiding his dick to my entrance. I slowly slip his tip in and sit gently on his dick. As it slides into my pussy my walls tighten around his shaft, he lets out a loud groan throwing his head back in pleasure. "Fuck- Violet- Fuck- you- your- your so- so wet- uhh"

I throw my head back, as I begin gently grinding against his dick, pushing it farther and farther into me. "Shit- Tom" I moan in his ear as he massages my hips and bum with his large hands. "Fuck your hot-" He moans as I grind faster.

I was coming close to my climax, as was he.

"Vi- Violet- I am going to- c- cum. Fuck-" he says as I mutter a contraceptive charm immediately. "Cum, darling- in me, now-" I say as he begins thrusting his hips into mine. We both cum together, as we are sweating profusely I flop onto my back beside him, both breathing heavily and rigid.

I lean over him, kissing his soft blood rushed lips. "I love you-" He says in between soft pecks.

I look into his beautiful eyes and couldn't help but blush as I beam down at him, "I love you too."

I stand up and walk toward the bathroom to pee. I quickly use the bathroom and come back out, still naked. "Could I borrow some of your clothes just for tonight?" I plead looking at him still laying on his back on his big bed. "Yeah-" He mumbles.

I walk over to his dresser pulling out a plain black long sleeve shirt with a pair of grey sweatpants , they smelled just like him. I put on the warm clothing as tom slips on his own clothing as well. He flops onto his bed getting under the covers.

"Come here baby." He coos motioning for me to come lay with him. I walk over sitting down and pulling the warm covers over my body, cuddling up close to Tom's warm body heat. I could feel his heart beat against my ear.

We both fall asleep together, his arms cradling me. I felt so safe in his arms.

Little did I know- He was hiding something massive from me.

S U G G E S T I O N S

thank you guys for nearly 200 views and a few votes as well!!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story is just getting started so buckle up because it going to start getting interesting soon-


	12. Clouded

Violet Black

A couple of weeks go by and I have yet to hear or even see Tom anywhere, not even in the common room or classes. Its like he absolutely dropped off the grid.

Since Tom wasn't around at all, all I ever did was school work. Even when I had no more work to do I would ask for extra credit work.

"Violet babe- come to Hogsmeade with Cyg and I, stop flooding yourself with school work." Druella says as she gently put her hand on my shoulder.

I turn around to see her and my brother standing behind my chair, staring down at me with worrisome eyes. "No I dont want to third wheel- besides I have to finish up this Transfiguration extra credit-" I respond.

For some odd reason every time I lost something or someone I always had to fill it with doing excessive amounts of work to distract myself from whatever I lost.

"Oh come on sis dont be a prat- just come with us." Cygnus says as he slams my Transfiguration Today book closed and drags me up by my arm.

I sigh, rolling my eyes at the pair and follow them out of the portrait hole.

We make our way down to Hogsmeade Village. I was walking beside Druella as her and my brother swung their intertwined hands as they walked.

There were several students down in the village, walking through Zonko's and The Three Broomsticks covered in warm clothing and their house scarves.

We walk into HoneyDuke's staring up and down at all of the sweets.

We then make our way to The Three Broomsticks, taking a seat and ordering three butterbeers. "Do you guys have any idea where the bloody hell Tom is?" I ask suddenly.

"Uh- no we haven't seen him, I thought he was your responsibility. You don't know where he is?" Cygnus says with a slight attitude.

"Alright well if you see h-"

All of a sudden the door to the The Three Broomsticks slams open interrupting my words.

Everyone in the pub turns their head as a small Hufflepuff runs in, "Headmaster Dippet needs everyone back to the castle and in their houses right now." She huffs through heavy breathing like she sprinted all the way down here.

Druella, Cygnus, and I all turn to each other with confused looks.

We get up and begin walking back to the castle still confused. Several worried students running up to the castle. Honestly I could care less, I hated running.

As we reach the dungeons, Professor Slughorn our head of house is stood at the portrait waiting for everyone to enter.

I walk up to him, "Um Professor what's going on?" I ask confusion etched in my voice.

"There has been a murder in the castle- please- please enter into the common room and stay there." He says as his eyes travel all around the room in fear.

Many students who over heard gasp and run through the portrait hole piling over each other trying to all get in at once.

Wide eyed, I turn and enter the common room.

It was noisy and flooded with Slytherins of all ages.

I find Abraxas, and Cassie holding hands conversing with my brother and Druella. I walk over to them, joining in on the conversation.

I kept looking around for Tom. Surely he would have to be here since it was mandatory. Right?

I feel a warm hand touch the small of my back. I flinch at the sudden contact, and turn around to see Tom standing right behind me.

"Hello beautiful." He coos, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I swat his hand away and back up crossing my arms around my chest. "Tom where the bloody hell have you been?" I sternly ask.

His smile drops, "I have been busy-"

"Busy with what may I ask?" I demand.

"Certainly that isn't important right now?" He questions.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask, trying not to argue with him right at this moment. He takes my hand and drags me into the boys dormitories.

"I need help Violet-" He says as he turns and locks the dormitory door. He walks over to his dresser drawers pulling out two treacle tarts in silver wrappings.

"Would you like one?" He asks, turning and walking towards me handing me one while he takes a bite out of his. I furrow my brows in confusion, "Uh, sure" I say as I take a few bites out of the treacle tart.

"What do you need help with, my love?" I question.

"I need you to do some research for me." He sternly states.

"Ok on what?" I say, feeling myself inch closer to him eager to touch him.

"Do you know anything about Horcruxes?" He asks.

"Uh- no what- what are they?" I question, genuinely curious.

"I need you to find all you can about them okay? Please baby." He begs.

"Ok I will but why?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest starting to feel a sudden rushing feeling, like I wanted to grip his face and kiss him.

He walks closer to me brushing my hair behind my ear and smirking, only causing the rush to escalate, I look up at him, "What are you up to Tom Riddle." I ask, semi seductively, smirking at him.

"You will find out soon enough darling. But for now just do your research okay?" He says as he slithers his hand around my waist.

I bite my lip and nod looking up into his dark beautiful green eyes. That I could easily do anything even if it meant I killed someone for him.

I run my hands up his chest wrapping them around his neck. My blood was rushing like I needed him, I need him right now.

What is going on? How was he persuading me so easily. I never act like this. Ever.

Maybe its because I missed him.

I found my self placing passionate kisses on his soft lips, standing on my tippy toes to reach him. "So you will do it?" He asks in between kisses.

"Yes Tom, of course I will do anything, anything for you." I spill before I could even think about my words.

Would I regret this later? He always has his ways of persuading me but it was never this easy.

I was surprised by the words spilling out of my mouth.

"Good- good girl-" He whispers as he runs his thumb across my cheek and placing a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes, taking in his touch.

It was almost like I was under some type of love spell.

When I opened my eyes from his kiss he was gone, I was left standing in his dorm alone. Wondering why he wanted to tell me all of this then just disappear again.

All of sudden my thoughts are rudely abrupted by Cassie and Druella storming in with Cygnus and Abraxas at their tails.

"Merlin Violet, you have been up here the entire time?" Abraxas asks, worrisome etched on his face.

I furrow my brows in confusion, "What do you mean- entire time? what time is it?" I ask.

"Violet we have been looking for you for three hours- the last time we saw you was like four hours ago when you went up here with Tom" Druella says walking towards me.

"What- its only been like 15 minuets at most." I say, laughing a little. Cassie walks up to me placing her cold hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" She asks softly.

What is going on? I couldn't have been gone that long. Maybe they're just fucking with me. Right?

"Where is Tom?" I ask, stepping away from Cassie. "Sis, we haven't seen him since he brought you up here. What did he do to you?" My brother says, his face starting to get red with anger.

"No- I-I need to find him. I love him- he just left- I need him back here. Now." I say, tears stinging in my eyes.

Druella grips my hand, sending a worrying look toward my brother. He clenches his jaw, "I will kill him." He says, his facing quenching up with anger.

"What?! No! Cygnus you cant fucking kill him, we are going to get married. I- I will marry him. Surely you cant kill your dearest twin sister's future husband." I say with puppy dog eyes staring into my brothers soul.

I knew he would come to his senses he always did with me. All he ever did was protect me.

Abraxas walks up to me, "Blimey Violet- alright, alright we will take you to see him alright?" He says throwing a subtle smile to my brother.

I felt sudden happiness, so much overwhelming happiness at Abraxas's words. I smile widely, lovestruck.

"I'm gonna go get her an antidote for this little- uh- Amortentia.." He whispers to Druella, Cassie, and my brother.

He grips my arm and drags me out of the dormitory, "Come on darling we are going to find your husband right now-"

I giggle like a little girl.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"We are going to see Tom?" I question again, smiling widely like an idiot.

He laughs and nods, as he sits me down on the couch, making me drink some sort of water. I slowly knock out of my lovestruck trance.

I squint my eyes as I slowly come into reality, "Blimey what in Merlin happened?" I ask as I rub my head.

"Tom had a bit too much fun with you, darling." Abraxas says as he rubs my back. I felt warm as he touched me. Like it was old times again. I looked him in his cold grey eyes, almost getting lost.

"Fuck I am tired- uh I think I'm gonna go to bed." I say as I stand up. "Yeah- I can walk you up to your dorm if you want." He says as he stands and grips my hand.

"Uh- I think I am capable of walking myself up to my dorm- thank you though Brax. Love you." I say as I slowly let go of his hand.

"Of course darling. Goodnight beautiful." He says as he leans down placing a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight you flirt." I tease my bestfriend.

I head up to my dormitory, changing into a over size t-shirt I stole from my brother and a clean pair of underwear.

And slip into my soft bed, falling fast asleep as soon as I hit my pillow. Dreaming of the task Tom assigned me before he suddenly disappeared.

I love this chapter so much I'm not sure why but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.


	13. Horcrux

A/N- Hi guys 400 views already omg!!! Thank you so so much. I never thought this story would get that many really.   
Also don't forget to vote if you enjoy this chapter or any of the chapters.   
It helps me grow. Anyways—

Violet Black

A few days has passed since I spoke to Tom. I wake from a deep slumber to Cassie and Druella bickering about Merlin knows what. I sit up, rubbing the tired out of my eyes, "What the bloody hell do you two have to bicker about this early?" I say as I let out a yawn and stretch.

"Ella here, borrowed my potions book and now I cant seem to find it anywhere."

"I told you I set it on your bed when I was finished using it."

"Well it isn't bloody there, is it?" Cassie bickers.

I get up, rolling my eyes and heading to the bathroom as they continue to argue. I grab my toothbrush and begin brushing my teeth.

By the time I walk out of the bathroom they had already made their way to the common room. I slip on my robes and spray some perfume on myself, putting on a little mascara as well.

I head down to the common room to find it empty.

I still had a few minuets before Potions with Slughorn, so I decided to head to the library before to do a little research on 'Horcruxes'

I enter the library, looking up and down each shelf looking for any book that may contain what I need.

Almost half an hour went by and I still could not find a single book containing even the word 'Horcrux'. I eventually decide to head to potions early since I had no luck finding anything on the subject.

I take a seat next to a 6th year Ravenclaw.

I overheard him talking to a Hufflepuff about the murder that happened a few days ago, apparently it was a girl from Ravenclaw.

"I heard a scream in the abandon bathroom in the the first floor, so I ran in and- and she was laying down. Looking absolutely petrified. Whatever it was that killed her, had to be something huge and terrifying." He continues.

The abandon bathroom on the first floor? Why would she be in there?

Tom was in there just a few days before this happened. Surely he couldn't have anything to do with this.

No. Your over thinking this Violet. Its just a coincidence.

I shrug off their words as Professor Slughorn walks in and begins explaining how to brew a truth elixir called 'Veritaserum'.

Class carries on as normal, until I finally get an idea.

What if I ask Slughorn about the 'Horcruxes'?

As he declares class dismissed I stay behind, "Hey Professor I have a question about something I want to learn more about." I say as I walk up to my Potions teacher.

"Of course misses Black, what is it about?" He says as he fiddles with a few jars on the shelves.

"Well- I was wondering what uh- Horcruxes are? I tried reading about them but I couldn't find any books in the library about them." I say, looking down at my shoes.

He turns around, wide eyed staring at me.

"Well- what would you need to know about them for?" He says nervously. 

"Academic purposes of course sir." I say, looking back up at him.

He then finally goes on about what Horcruxes were. Still acting incredibly nervous.

"Thank you sir, thank you."

"I trust it is all for academic purposes." He states.

"Of course sir only academic." I reassure him. Even though I was going back to Tom with the information he had given me. I thank him once again before heading out of the Potions classroom and heading to the rest of my classes for the day.

As the day comes to an end I walk with a few Gryffindor's that usually gave me answers to Charms homework until I feel someone grip my shoulder.

"Good afternoon my love." Tom's deep, husky voice whispers in my ear from behind me.

I turn around beaming at him. I missed him so fucking much.

"Tom, I have the information that you needed, care to take a walk with me?" I question.

"Good girl-" He coos, running his finger across my cheek, "Yes, let's walk." He continues as he grips my hand and we begin walking down the abandon hallways of Hogwarts.

"So, I asked Professor Slughorn about them because I could not find a single word about them in the books in the library." I start. "And he told me that in order to create a horcrux you would need to kill someone, to break apart your soul and place it into objects of your choice." I continue.

He stops and turns toward me, grabbing both my hands in his. "Tom- why did you want me to find out about these?" I question, starting to get a little suspicious about why he would ask me to find out about such a thing.

He runs his hand behind my head, his fingers intertwining in my hair and his green eyes piercing mine, making him seem simply irresistible.

"I want to spend forever with you Violet, this way I can- we can. We could be immortal dont you see?" He continues softly smirking at me.

I raise my eyebrows at his proposition, "What do you mean. We dont have to be immortal to be together forever Tom. And this- this is wrong- we would have to kill someone."

"Baby, dont you understand, it is a small price for immortality. We could rule the world my love. You and me." He says, his piercing gaze making it hard to say no.

As bad as it sounds, If it was with him I would do anything. Ruling the world with him sounded amazing to be honest. Only one person would have to suffer. Right?

I grip his wrist that was wrapped around my neck, "Are you sure about this?" I ask softly. He smiles down at me, his body towering over mine.

"I love you Violet so much. We can do this together. We can rule.. together." He says rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

I smile at him uneasily considering what I was about to agree to, "Ok.. ok." I say stuttering a little.

He grips my face pulling me into him, our lips collide roughly. "I love you. I love you Violet. I love you." He says in between rough passionate kisses.

"I love you too Tom." I respond back to him.

I could feel him smiling against my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me again. He grips the back of my thighs pulling me up against him. Pinning me against the cold wall.

He walks a little carrying me into an empty classroom and closing the door behind him as he mutters a spell to lock the door. "Fuck. Violet you're so beautiful." He says as he places me on the nearest desk pulling away from our kisses and admiring my body.

I smile at him as I spread my legs throwing my head back, giving him access. "Tom..." I whisper, trailing my tongue behind his ear as he leans in closer to me trailing kisses down my jawline.

"Yes baby?" He says, continuing to kiss down my neck and down to my chest. Gripping my thighs and running his hands up and down them. "F-F-" I stutter in between moans as he gets closer to my pussy.

By the way he was touching me I was getting so wet. "Come on Black, spit out love." He jokes as he stops kissing me, still teasing me with his finger rubbing against my clit.

"F- Fuck me." I say, gripping his robes and pulling him closer to me again. He backs away taking his hands off my thighs and smirking at me. Leaving me needed more, I was pissed he let go.

"Ahh.... why dont you beg for it Violet-" He says an evil grin on his face.

"You're joking right." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"I am deadly serious, Black.. Beg." He responds.

I decide that I needed him so bad that I obeyed. "please Tom-" I say softly looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He comes closer lifting my chin with his pointer finger, "Please what?"

"Please Tom... fuck me.." I say as I begin breathing heavily as his other hand slithers around my neck. I felt his rings indenting my skin.

"Fuck me Tom ugh.. fuck me." I say again a little louder this time as he begins slipping my panties to the side, not breaking eye contact with me.

He watched as I unraveled under his touch. "How bad do you want it?" He says seductively, leaning in and trailing rough kisses down my neck.

"I want it so bad Tom.. so fucking bad ugh." I say as he slips one finger in my soaking wet heat. "fuck.." I mutter throwing my head back and arching my back in pleasure.

He continues to finger me until I grip his wrist causing him to give me a confused look and taking his fingers out of me. "What's wrong baby?" He says softly.

I grip his belt, undoing it and pulling his pants down, "Enough teasers, Riddle." I say smirking at him.

He smirks back at me, beginning to wank himself a little before he rubs his tip against my pulsing clit. "Fuck you're hot." He mutters as he slams himself into me.

We both let out a loud gasp. Pumping in and out of me, I intertwine my fingers in his hair as he leaves hickeys all down my neck. Claiming me as his.

He speeds up as my walls begin to tighten around his cock. "Moan my name baby." He says as he pounds into me harder and faster than ever before.

A sharp pain was emitting in my hips as his was pounding mercisisily into me. "Fuck Tom-" I moan out loudly. "Good girl." He breathes into the crook of my neck.

"T-Tom s-slow down-" I say as he continues to pound into me, our skin slapping together loudly. He slithers his hand around my throat and squeezes' gently,

"Take it Violet. I know you can."

I grip his waist trying to get him to slow down. "I'm going to- to cum-" I breath out. "Cum darling, cum for me." He moans out as I could feel him beginning to unravel as well.

I reach my climax, arching my back and letting out a load moan. He throws his head back and groaning as he releases himself inside me.

He pulls out of me, both our juices over flowing inside me.

I hop off the desk and fixing my skirt and underwear as he pulls up his pants and redoing his belt.

"Tom-" I say softly, walking towards him and gripping his hands in mine.

"Yes?" I questions looking down at me. I place my hands on his chest leaning into him, "Make me one of your horcruxes Tom. I dont wanna live without you."

His eyes widen and he backs up, "No." He sternly states staring at me. I furrow my brows in confusion, "Why?" I question.

He clenches his jaw, almost like he was becoming angry. "Because I said no Violet."

"But-"

"THE ANSWER IS NO VIOLET!" He yells at me and storms out of the classroom before I could even get another word in.

I feel flushed as the door slams behind him.

What the fuck.

He had never yelled at me like that. I feel tears fall down my face as I try to take deep breaths. I walk out of the classroom and down the corridors to the dungeons.

Why would he get so mad at me asking that.

Hundreds of thoughts were running through my head as I enter the common room. I fall down on the couch crying into my hands.

I hear a soft quiet voice behind me as I quickly wipe the falling tears off my face. The person walks around the couch as I notice his black hair sitting beside me.

"Violet are you ok?" My brother's deep voice coos, as I feel his arm wrap around my neck and pull me closer to him.

I rest my head on my brothers shoulder as I sniffle. "Tom- he- he yelled at me today- but he has never yelled at me like this before. I- I only asked him a question-" I say through silent sobs.

"That fucking bastard.. I will fucking kill him.. No one fucking yells at my sister. Unless its me." Cygnus says as he begins standing up clenching his jaw.

I grab his arm, pulling him back down. "No Cygnus.. it was my fault it was a stupid- stupid question. I-I deserved it." I stutter.

He sighs and places his hand on mine, "you dont deserve to be yelled at Violet no matter how stupid the question was.. dad did enough of that. And I wont sit around and watch my sister be mentally abused again, by any man." He says, his voice now softer and more sympathetic.

"It's okay Cyg, really. He'll come around." I respond now looking my brother in his eyes. "If he ever touches you, I swear-" He seethes, clenching his jaw again.

I softly chuckle, "I know Cyg, I know. You will 'kill him'" I say sarcastically and lightly shoving his shoulder.

"I am not lying Violet. Only one spell" He says as he twirls his wand in his fingers.

I roll my eyes, "okay, I got the message. You know me brother I wouldnt let him hurt me." I respond.

He nods, "Alright well, do you want me to walk you to bed?" He asks kindly. I shake my head no, as we exchange goodnights and I head up to my dormitory.

I see Druella and Cassie fast asleep in their beds with the room pitch black. I fall onto my bed and find myself unable to sleep due to my thoughts rushing about Tom. As always.


	14. Christmas at the Manor

A/N- Omg ok first off thank you so so so much for all the views nearly 200 in one day ahhh!! thank you thank you we are nearly at 650 views..  
Dont forget to vote!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is quite long so just bare with me. :)  
Also give me a follow on Wattpad I will most likely follow whoever does, back! It is going to start to get good....  
S U G G E S T I O N S

Violet Black

It's been a few weeks since Tom and I's fight. We had makeup sex obviously and got over the whole thing a lot faster than I thought. I was planning on asking Abraxas if Tom would be able to come to the Manor this Christmas with us.

I found myself sitting in front of the frosty Slytherin common room window, watching the snow fall down onto the grounds. I had memories of running in the snow with Druella, Cassie, Abraxas, and Cygnus when we just in our second year.

Snowballs were flying toward my head as I duck behind the fencing that lined the beautiful Malfoy Manor. "Brax could you stop throwing those darn snowballs for two seconds Cassie and I are trying to see the cute muggle boy across the street!" I yell at the tiny blonde boy as Cassie giggles beside me.

"Come on Violet are you scared of a little snow? Besides why would you have to look at muggles when a sexy pureblood is right here." Abraxas jokes as he begins rolling up several snowballs at once in his tiny pale hands.

Druella scoffs, "Sexy-? dont make me laugh Abraxas."

"Oh piss off Rosier, you love me" He spits back. Cygnus runs out from the Manor, almost tripping over all the snow on the ground breathing heavily as he comes to a stop in front of us.

"Momma Malfoy wants us all in, she made hot coco!!" Cyg says with a beaming smile on his pinked cheeks. Druella and Cygnus jokingly pushing each other into the door. We walk inside brushing our snow boots on the mat outside the front door.

We sit around the fire, sipping our hot coco and getting ready for the coming Christmas day. Times were good and fresh. No worries about anything.

My brother and I were planning on staying with Abraxas over Christmas break. I hadn't mentioned it to Tom yet because I just knew how he would react. But I wanted to ask if he could come with me.

It was the last day before break so I decided to stay in the common room awhile longer waiting for Cassie and Druella to get up. I moved to sit on the couch in front of the warm fire. I wrapped myself in a spare blanket, as I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs of the boys dormitories.

"Good morning Violet darling.. what are you doing up so early on this fine snowy day." Abraxas calls as I turn my head smiling up at him. He was still wearing his pajamas, dark blue striped pajama pants and a regular black t-shirt. His blonde hair messily displayed over his face.

"Good morning Abraxas- just admiring the view." I say in a sweet tone as he comes and sits on the table in front of where I was sitting, his back to the fire.

"Ahh, so you like the view." He flirts, smirking at me. I reach over punching his shoulder gently. We both laugh, he comes over and sits next to me on the large common room couch, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back.

I shift in my seat, facing toward Brax. "Hey uh- I wanted to ask you something- about Christmas.." I say as his eyes flutter open and closed as he looks at me.

"Of course love- what is it?" He says softly, his cold grey eyes piercing mine. "So- I was just wondering you know since I would basically be fifth wheeling with you and Cassie and my brother and Ella-" I say as kindly as I could to try and persuade him.

"What are you getting at-?" He questions, furrowing his brows as he still stares at me. "Can Tom come and stay? Just for a week- we- we could come back to Hogwarts after the first week." I say as I clasp my hands together pretending to beg.

He rolls his eyes, "Fine. But only for you and only for a week-" he says. I take a deep breathe of relief as a smile spreads across my face, "Ah! I love you I love you I love you Abraxas Malfoy!" I say in an excited tone as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into an embrace.

He wraps his arms around my back, "I love you too Violet Black- you owe me for this." He says as we pull away from our embrace.

I nod and stand up from my seat as soon as I get the news. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He says as I begin to run up to the boys dormitories. "To tell Tom of course." I say as I turn my head around smiling at him.

I open the dormitory door to find it pitch black. I run over to Tom's bed and gently sit on the edge. I stroke his hair as I admire how peaceful he looks when he was asleep.

I was so excited to tell him that he could come stay at the Manor with me for Christmas. 

He flutters his eyes open, rubbing them to clear his vision. He sits up abruptly before realizing it was me. "Violet what- what are you doing-?" He asks in his rough morning voice that turned me on so easily. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was messy.

I grip his face and place a kiss on his lips, "Would you be interested in spending Christmas with me at Malfoy Manor?" I ask smiling at him. 

"Yes Of course I would love to- But does Abraxas want me to?" He asks as he begins to play with my hair, twirling it around his finger as he looks intently into my eyes. I found myself getting incredibly lost in his dark green eyes.

"Yes, I have already talked to him about it and he said it would be fine." I whisper inching my face closer to his, our lips coming closer together. I couldn't resist him, I run my hands up his bare chest as I feel his hands wrap around my waist.

"Can you guys get a fucking room I am sleeping-" A deep voice sounds from Cygnus' bed. 

Tom and I laugh, "Yeah sorry Cygnus.. we were just leaving-" I say in between silent laughs. Tom gets out of bed tossing the duvet covers to the side. He walks over to his dresser, slipping on a plain t-shirt over his grey sweatpants. 

After he brushes out his hair, brushes his teeth, and sprays a few spritz of his Tom Ford cologne over his body, we walk out of the dormitory hand in hand and down into the common room.

We find Abraxas still sitting there, but two girls joined him. Druella sat on the arm chair beside the couch as Cassie was laying her head on his lap as he playfully ran his fingers through her scalp.

They all turn their heads as they hear us enter the common room. "We heard you will be joining us for Christmas, Riddle" Druella says, smiling at him. 

He nods as he walks over to the other arm chair beside the fire. I follow him as he pulls me on top of his lap. "Hey Violet- Ella and I were gonna have a little girls day before we go onto the train. Would you like to join us for some butterbeers?" Cassie asks as she plays with Abraxas rings in her small hands.

I look at Tom for assurance, afraid he might want me to stay with him. He looks back at me running his hand up my back and nodding. I turn back to Cassie and smile, "Yes I would love to."

"Alright good! we better get ready if want to go to Hogsmeade before the train leaves. Boys you can stay here and bond." Druella says as she stands up, running her fingers through her hair and straightening out her skirt. 

Abraxas gives an awkward smile towards Cassie, "Have fun babe.." She says giving him a smile and a small kiss on his cheek before her and Druella walk out of the portrait hole.

I turn toward the two of the boys, "Play nicely.." I say as I give both of them a hug, Tom slightly clenching his jaw at the sight of me hugging him, 

"You will be meeting us at the station correct?" He asks looking down at me. "Of course my love." I say running my hand along his cheek, smiling up at him. He smiled back at me leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my forehead

I follow the girls out into the dungeons and into the empty corridors of the castle. We walk into the chilly air, the frost nipping at us as we walk down to Hogsmeade. 

The Village was mostly empty, "they better get along over this break." I say as we begin walking to The Three Broomsticks. "He is a little hard to get along with Vi- you have to admit." Cassie says as she rubs her arms with her gloved hands.

We walk into the pub as the bell hits the door behind us signifying a customer had come in. We were greeted by a pale dark haired witch in an apron and her arms filled with menus. "Good morning ladies may I bring you to a table?" She says in a sweet tone, smiling at us.

We follow her to a table beside a window, looking out on the other snow covered stores. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful land.

We all order a butterbeer along with a few pumpkin pasties, as she writes down our orders and struts away. She came back with our butterbeers and pumpkin pasties. "thank you!" Cassie says sweetly smiling at the waitress and passing her a few galleons. She smiles and walks away, leaving us to our food and drinks.

"Christmas should be fun" I say, breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah- we should get to know Tom more, considering I need to know him before he marries my dearest bestfriend." Druella says as she smiles at me.

I was happy they were willing to get to know him more. I know he had caused drama before but I wanted my friends to know him as I did. The sweet, caring, loving, sexy boy that I knew. 

Well maybe not sexy, I can save that for me. 

"So I was thinking.. If the boys are up to it, we could go out to the muggle city sometime over break." Cassie explains, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "That sounds wonderful, Tom and I are only staying for a week so we might need to do it within that week." I respond.

"A week? Why only a week?" Druella asks, cocking her head to the side looking at me. "I didnt want to over stay considering the history between Malfoy and Tom.." I respond looking down at my fingers, fiddling with them.

"Yeah- this should be interesting.." Druella jokes. 

We continue catching up and talking for almost an hour until we realize the train is about to leave to go back to King's Cross.

****

Tom Riddle

Cygnus, Abraxas, and I finally made our way up to the dormitory after conversing about absolutely nothing for a few hours. I missed Violet and it was kind of stressful not having her here to see if I say the right things.

We gather our things, packing them into our trunks and beginning to head down to Hogsmeade Station.

"Where are the girls?" Cygnus asks, looking around for the three girls. "I'm not sure but they should get here soon before the train leaves.." Abraxas answers as he twists his rings around his fingers.

"Riddle, we might be staying in the same room. Unless you want to stay with Violet. I could convince mum to let you guys stay together." Abraxas speaks up, turning and looking at me. 

He was being oddly nice to me, surely it has something to do with Violet. "Yeah- uh- I'm okay with either. I dont mind staying with you guys." I respond awkwardly.

The steam engines blows as grey smoke fills the air.

Finally we see two brunettes, and a blonde running towards us with their trunks trailing behind them. "Sorry we are late.. we got carried away." Violet says as we began walking toward the Train.

We find an empty compartment to sit in. 

I began to think about the week to follow. I need to form a deeper bond with these people, hopefully Violet can help me. She knows I need to create alliances if I am going to rule.

I will find away for them to trust me. Even if it means using an unforgivable curse to get their loyalty to me. I need followers if I am going to execute this plan well. I will be all powerful ruler, with the love of my life by my side for eternity.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sweetest voice ever. "Tom love, are you okay? What are you thinking of?" She asks as I look out the window, daydreaming. She places her hand on my knee rubbing gently up and down.

I look at her in her beautiful eyes, "Yes baby I am okay- just excited to spend Christmas with you guys." I says as I look at the other two couples in the compartment, giving a subtle smile.

"Good." She says as she grips my hand in hers. 

"Look I have to say this Violet, as your twin brother.. no funny business with Tom- okay?" Cygnus jokingly says to the two of us. 

She scoffs, "Funny business?... Us?.. nahhh" she sarcastically responds. We all begin to laugh. "You two are the ones who need to worry about funny business." Violet says, looking back and forth between Cygnus and Druella. 

We talked for a few more minuets before we all started to get tired and eventually drifted off to sleep as the train sounded it horns as it neared the station.

It shall be an interesting Christmas break.


	15. I LOVE ALL OF YOU A/N

okay this isn't part of the story but hopefully i will update tomorrow if not later today. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH WE ARE ALMOST AT 1K VIEWS

WHAT THE FUCKKK GUYS I AM SO SHOCKED THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH

AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VOTES AND COMMENTS I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM

If you want me to update faster i will try but don't forget to give this a vote and comments really help too

thank you so so much

don't be afraid to give me suggestions i love all of your comments so much they make me laugh so much

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU AGAIN

AND DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW MY INSTA @lakemalfoy thank youuuu

Also we might be adding new characters soon so buckle up because it is about to start getting very interesting- 

And jus pretend that 7th year happens after Christmas break. 

THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN YOU TRULY INSPIRE ME- I LOVE WRITING THIS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS 

okay sorry i will shut up and let you guys read...

UPDATE i am writing the next chapter as we speak :))


	16. Silver Spoon

Violet Black

We finally made it to King's Cross station, snow flurrying all around the red steam engine as it slows its pace pulling into the station. I couldn't help but admire the view. I loved snow. People flooding into the hidden platform, waving and smiling at their children in the windows it was so nostalgic to say the least.

I had never had a boyfriend before, nevertheless brought a boy home. Or Malfoy Manor. I was nervous at first but I just knew they would warm up to him eventually. His warm green eyes were enough to woo anyone.

I smile as I see Mrs. Malfoy and quickly get my trunk from the over head compartment. I wake up the rest to my excited voice. "We are here guys wake up!!" They all shift in their seats, stretching and yawning. Tom adjusts his pants before he stands, pulling me against his warm chest.

"Are you ready love?" I ask softly. He smiles down at me, "Yes darling."

We all grab our trunks and exit the train. We walk into the chilly December air, as Mrs. Malfoy walks up to me. I quickly let go of Tom's hand running up to her.

She looked beautiful as always. Dark, skin tight dress that complimented all her curves. And soft, fluffy fur coat to cover it. She always had to look absolutely amazing no matter where she went. Her silk blonde hair gently falling over her shoulders.

She beams at us as she pulls me into a warm embrace kissing my forehead, "Violet darling how has my favorite child been this school year?"

Mama Malfoy had always treated Cygnus and I as her own children. I appreciated that she took us in after our father went to Azkaban for child abuse. She is the closest thing to a mother that I have ever had.

Abraxas scoffs, "Nice to know you don't even like your own child." He jokes as he runs his fingers through his platinum blonde hair that matched his mother's.

She struts over to him, pinching his cheeks and smiling at him, "My dearest son, you know I will forever love you."

He shoves her off gently, "Mum your embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend." He says as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink from his mother pinching them. He wraps one arm around Cassie as her face turns the exact same shade.

"Well Merlin- we all have been waiting for this haven't we? Finally chose a good one." She says as she pulls Cassie into an embrace. Cassie wraps her arms around her small frame, smiling into her fur jacket. "He finally grew a pair." Cassie whispers to Mrs. Malfoy, as she gives a chuckle.

Abraxas grips Cassie's hand as they pull away. His mother gives him a now stern look, "Dont hurt this one Braxy, okay? I love her." She threatens.

Cygnus, Druella, and I give a small laugh at his childhood nickname. He sends a threatening look before turning back to his mother. He rubs his forehead in embarrassment, "Mum I said not to call me that."

She ignores his statement immediately turning to where Tom stood, as she raised her eyebrows at me. "Is this the young man that you have been owling me about Violet?" She asks as she sticks her pale hand out to shake his.

He grips her tiny, pale hand in his large, tan one. "Tom Riddle. It's wonderful to meet you Misses Malfoy. May I add you look wonderful as well." He says looking quite nervous, as he smiles sweetly at her.

I could hear Cygnus whispering with Abraxas behind us, "Sucking up already." I subtly punch his shoulder signally for him to shut his mouth. "Ouch Vi." He says rubbing where I punched.

She turns her head to me, "Mmmm I like this one already. Nice to meet you Mister Riddle." She says as she lets go of his hand, and pulls him into a hug. He looked at me for reassurance as I nod and smile at him, mouthing "This is good she likes you."

He wraps one arm around her waist before they pull away. She straightens out her dress, "Alright my sweet, sweet darling children we should get out of the cold. I hope you all brought warm clothing. I have a Port Key in my purse here." She says as she digs in her expensive Louis Vuitton purse.

She pulls out a shiny spoon.

"Alright let's go." She says, as we all put our hands in the center grabbing on to the spoon. As soon as everyone grips onto it our world spins around us. Twisting and turning and going up and down until finally we land on the snow ridden Malfoy land.

Druella stumbles, gripping onto Cygnus' elbow. "God- I vow to never apparate if that is what it feels like-" She says as she tries holding back her vomit, placing her fingers over her mouth. I laugh silently at her stumbling around for a few more seconds.

We all walk into the large Manor, wiping our feet on the front doormat before entering with snowy shoes. Mama Malfoy would get furious if we tread snow all over the clean marble floors.

We make our way to the living room, as Abraxas immediately slouches onto the dark couch in front of the crackling fire place. "Abraxas darling shouldn't you show the girls and Tom to their rooms? Obviously Violet you may stay in your room." Mama says as she rubs his shoulders from behind the couch.

He sighs before standing and nodding for us to follow him. We make our way through the Manor, the marble floors were cold against my feet. We all walk up the spiral marble staircase and walking to several different bedrooms.

"Vi- you know where your room is. Um- Cygnus and Tom you can stay in my room if you please." Abraxas queries as he enters into the first bedroom setting down his trunk. I could hear their dress shoes click, clacking on the hard wood floors that lined the very large bedroom that was Abraxas'.

Cygnus and Tom follow him into the bedroom. Druella, Cassie and I quickly head to my room that I knew all too well. The room was filled with light seeping in through the open window.

The dark black drapes that were gently pushed to the sides to reveal the snowy outdoors brought back a feeling of comfort and warmth to me. I walk slowly over to the window, admiring the beautiful view from the second floor of Malfoy Manor.

Several muggle house were surrounding the large wizard filled manor, all covered in thick layers of white, sparkling snow. "I have never stayed in this room." Druella explains as her and Cassie stand beside me, looking out the window beside the large queen sized bed with a dark burgundy colored duvet that gently lay over the warm sheets.

"I will never get over this view." I queried as I begin setting my trunk onto my bed and begin unpacking my warm clothing that I packed for the week.

"We should probably go check on the boys once we get settled in." Cassie pitches in as she begins unpacking her clothing as well.

Druella and I nod, "I haven't been to the muggle towns in so long. I am excited." Cassie says as she goes into the large bathroom that stood inside the also very large bedroom, beginning to brush out her long blonde hair.

We finally exit the bedroom, walking down the dark wooden hallway down to the boys room.

We walk into the room as we see mama sitting on the edge of the bed with the three slytherin boys sat around her.

"Ah, girls come in come in." She brightly explains as she motions with her hand for us to come and sit with her and the boys. All three of us look at each other, slightly worried we were about to have a 'be responsible and safe' talk.

We make our way over to the bed sitting next to mama and the boys. "Alright so I will mostly be leaving you guys alone I have some business to attend to at the Ministry so please think before you act. Be responsible-" She says, raising one eyebrow at her son. His face turns a light shade of pink out of embarrassment.

"Condoms are in the bathr-"

"Alright, alright mum that's enough." Abraxas says frantically as he straightens his collar. All of us laugh as well as mama. She pats him on the shoulder, "Just making sure you know son. You know precautions and what not." She smiles.

"Yeah uh is that- uh all. Because we would like to spend time uh- together-" Abraxas stutters, still messing with the collar to his dress shirt.

"Yes- I will be on my way. Alcohol is downstairs in the cellar if you would like to take a few sips." She says as she subtly smiles at us.

Mama normally let us drink, never too much though which was just her motherly instinct. "Alright well behave yourselves and I will be back later tonight. Have fun." She says as she smiles and walks out of the room.

"Bye misses. Malfoy have fun at the ministry." Cassie says as she waved goodbye to her future mother in law. Hopefully.

"Alright well let's get settled in and start drinking shall we?" Tom speaks up for the first time in forever. I look at him with surprise etched in my face. "Yeah let's get to drinking." I cheer.

"I think I am going to pass on the drinking tonight- I'll just advise you and your drunk selves." Druella queries as she twists her rings around each of her fingers looking down at her hands.

"Ella you aren't drinking? you always drink." Abraxas responds looking confused at her proposition. She looks back up her face turning slightly red, "Uh yeah- I don't really feel well." She says as she weirdly rubs her stomach.

"Uh alright well more for us right?" Tom responds as he wraps his arm around my waist.

I could tell something was up with her, maybe I could ask her later. She never passes on a drink, even when she is feeling ill. Something is up.

Or maybe I am overthinking maybe she is fine. But she is like my sister and I at least need to ask her.

****

Alright I know this chapter is a bit boring but it is about to get interesting so bare with me. :)))

Also thank you for 1k views it means so so so much to me !!!


	17. London

A/n- Thank you guys again for sticking with me through this story I honestly am so happy with it I know exactly where I wish to go with it  
If you guys have anything you would like to see please dont be afraid to tell me I love all of your comments  
Dont forget to Vote it really makes me feel confident and I have worked so so hard on this story so please dont let it flop I love all of you guys !!!  
This chapter is probably the longest one I have written it took soooo long so I hope you guys like it!  
Little bit of spice here so enjoy :))

Tom Riddle

I believed now was the perfect time to become close with the group of Slytherins, tell them the truth of my exposition. But as the night went on I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes off of Violet. 

The way her eyes clouded as she took shots after shots, her lips were plump and blood rushed. She rested her head on my lap as she downed the rest of the alcoholic beverage.

Merlin was she beautiful. I couldn't help but admire the gentle, beautiful tiny bird I held in my hands as I stroke her silky brunette hair that was sprawled across my legs. 

Her laugh lit up the entire room. I felt possessive over her, like if anyone were to ever touch her I would easily kill them on the spot- without hesitation. 

I showed no remorse when it came to her, I would kill for her. I would die for this girl. I was completely and utterly whipped.

I felt myself finding a need to just get her away from the group and have my way with her. She was drunk and I was drunk, but I never once thought about doing anything with her that she would feel uncomfortable about. She made me soft, I never wanted her to leave me.

She filled my dark, dark past, present and future with light. She was the light at the end of my never-ending darkness. She was hope and purity that I would no doubt destroy, but I didnt want to destroy her. I wanted to live for her. And I wanted her to myself. Even thinking of another man pleasing her irked me, making my blood boil inside of me. I had claimed her as mine forever.

The room became blurry as I watched the clique fade into intoxication, Druella and Cygnus had left to their rooms. She had not drank one drop of alcohol and he did not either, I could sense something was going on. But I was distracted I couldn't focus on them right now. All I could ever focus on was her.

I could hear the distant voices of Abraxas and Cassie arguing over Merlin knows what. Violet had rolled her eyes at their voices, as she sat up and climbed onto my lap. She wrapped her tiny, frail arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair as she stared at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. "Tom we ssho- should get out of her-here." She slurs her words smirking at me. 

She runs her fingers seductively down my chest. Causing me to tense up at her touch. 

Everything was blurry and I felt goosebumps forming on skin beneath my shirt. "Are you sure, baby?" I say, trying to keep myself together as she kept sliding her hand closer to my now growing erection.

She stands from off my lap fixing her blouse and reach her hand out for mine. I smirk at her and take her hand. The way her blouse fit just right around her tiny waist was making feel so different. I love this girl. 

Her lips to her hips to how she knew how to calm me down no matter how angry I was. She knew how to level me out.

She drags me down the dark hallway, leaving the blondes to their inaudible argument. My eyes were glued on her, she looked so beautiful as a drunk flustered mess. We walk into the bedroom as she immediately closes the door behind us, locking it behind her. 

Luckily Druella and Cygnus were no where to be found.

She grips my wrists as she immediately dives into my lips. Our lips interlock in a passionate movement as we move over to the bed. I grip the back of her thighs as I lift her against me. 

I gently toss her onto the bed as she giggles looking up at me. "You look so good right now." I say as I admire everything about her. I run my hands down her stomach, leaning in trailing kisses down her jawline and her collarbone.

She arches her back in pleasure; giving me more access to her soft skin. I left love bites all down her neck, gently tugging at the bottom of her blouse signaling for her to take it off.

She obeys, as she sits up pulling her blouse over her already messy brunette hair. I mimic her, pulling my shirt over my head revealing my toned abs that I knew she melted every time she saw them. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at me up and down.

As I trailed my tongue down her now bare stomach, she moans out my name only making me even harder as she wraps my hair in her fingers. 

I pushed my hips into hers as she began to buck her hips into me. I hold down her legs stopping her from bucking any further, "Easy darling- not just yet." I say.

"Fuck you're such a tease Tom- please." She moans. "Take your pants off. And dont talk." I demand as I begin gripping her hips. She immediately obeys, as she pulls her pants and lace panties over her legs, tossing them onto the floor of the bedroom.

I stare deeply into her hazel eyes as they sparkled back up at me. I run my hand down her stomach watching her light up as I move slowly down to her pussy.

I remove my hand lifting my index and ring finger and placing them in between her blood rushed lips asking for entrance. She smirks, gripping my wrist and sticking the two fingers in her warm mouth, licking my fingers before I pull them out.

I move my fingers down to her entrance, sliding up and down in between her lips and circling around her throbbing clit, as she lets out a soft moan. "Tom-" She moans in my ear pulling me down to her.

"Shh no speaking- remember?" I say as I pump my fingers in and out of her. She arches her back bucking her hips against my fingers. I slow my pace, making sure she knows who is in charge of this. 

I lean down pressing my lips against hers, she lets out tiny exasperated moans into my mouth. I loved the way she would coil under my touch. Her soft skin touching mine was everything right now, I could do anything with her. She was my canvas, and I was planning to paint my portrait on her beautiful- beautiful skin.

I pull my fingers out of her as I could feel her beginning to unravel. "Tom- please- dont stop-" She pleads out in between gasps. I place my hand around her throat, gently putting pressure on each side of her windpipe. 

"Violet- I am starting to get annoyed with your voice-" I say as I scowl at her. "Hmm what are you going to do about it?" She questions as she smirks at me.

I tighten my grip around her throat. It was true I didnt want to hear her voice right now all I wanted to do was pump all 8 1/2 inches of me into her. And watch her completely crumble underneath me.

"You're playing with fire Miss Black-" I spit out as I stand and began to unbuckle my belt. She sits up sitting on her heels, rubbing her hands down my torso "Well you know how much I love to play-" She whispers, trailing her tongue behind my ear.

I back away pulling my pants over my legs, and lightly pushing her on her back as I hover over her. "You are dirty- dirty- dirty girl." I whisper into her mouth, our lips grazing each other

She bites her bottom lip as she grips my shaft, centering it with her entrance. "Only for you my love." She whines, begging for me to fuck the life out of her. 

It better be only for me you dirty little slut. My dirty little slut.

Without further notice I slam into her as she gasps, slapping her hand over mouth to mask her moans and quiet screams as I pound deeper into her.

"Fuck Tom- Fuck yes-" She spews out as she digs her nails into my back. I pull out of her, gripping her legs and setting them on my shoulders as I plunge back into her. "Fuck Violet-" I moan out.

I slow down my pace as I noticed her squeezing her eyes shut, "Is this okay?" I ask softly. She opens her eyes, "Yes- It's good- really good- keep going." She says as she digs her nails deeper into my back as I speed up my thrusting again.

"Fuck- I'm close-- so close- fuck!" She moans out as I feel her tighten around my cock. I squeeze her waist, "Fuck- Violet, cum-" I gasp out as I felt my climax coming ever so close as I speed up my pace even faster around her tightened walls.

She moans my name as she finishes. Not long after I finish inside her- our juices over flowing inside her. I pull out as I flop beside her- our breaths uneven as both of our chests rise and fall. "That- that was amazing." She breathes out.

I smile at her- getting up from the bed and gathering my clothes as well as hers. I knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of bed at least until tomorrow. I hand them to her as she places a soft kiss on my cheek as a thanks.

I pull on my clothes and sit back down on the edge of her bed. "Can you stay for a little while?" She softly asks as she covers herself with the dark burgundy duvet. I cuddle up next to her wrapping my arms around her tiny frame, "Of course baby- I will stay as long as you want." I cooed as I brushed her stray hair away from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She fell asleep in my arms as I admired her. No one would ever touch her like I do. I would make sure of it.

****

Violet Black

I fall asleep in Tom's warm arms. I wake up with Cassie cuddled up next to me, gentle snores exited her parted lips. Tom must've gone back to the boys room after I fell asleep. I thought to myself.

I gently pulled the covers away from my body, as I sit up on the edge of the queen sized bed. As soon as I stand up my head and hips pierce with pain from last nights drinking and other extravagant activities. 

I quietly walk toward the bathroom, each step I take my hips hurt even more. But I had to push through since today was Abraxas' 17th birthday and we were heading to the muggle city of London for lunch and to celebrate his coming of age in the wizarding world.

As I walk into the marble floored bathroom I see Druella sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Coughing and throwing up violently, "Oh my Merlin Ella what's wrong?" I ask as I pull her hair back as she continues to puke. 

She wipes her mouth with her hand, looking up at me. "Nothing, I just haven't eaten anything- just a little ill. Uh- Ill be fine- I'm fine." She says as she begins standing and flushes the vomit filled toilet.

"Are you sure Ella- you look pretty sick, maybe you should stay here today." I say softly. She pulls her hair into a messy bun before walking to the sink to begin brushing her teeth.

"I'm fine Vi- I can go." She pushes, as she runs her toothbrush underneath the running water of the sink and begins brushing her teeth. "Oh- Alright." I say awkwardly.

I was worried about her. First she doesn't drink which she never passes on. And her and Cygnus seemed weirdly clingy lately ever since we left Hogwarts they haven't left each others sides. And then I find her vomiting her brains out. What was going on with her? Was she sick? And she wasn't telling us?

I knew she would get upset if I were to pry but I just had to find out what was up with her. 

I am interrupted from my train of thoughts by Cassie storming into the bathroom, "Shit I have to piss so bad-" She says as she heads over to the toilet; immediately pulling down her pants. She sighs in relief as Druella and I stare at her in awe. 

"What?- have you lot never had to piss?" She says with an attitude before getting off the toilet and flushing. I chuckle silently before I turn to head out of the bathroom. "Oh also Mama wants us down in the kitchen before the boys wake." Cassie states, splashing water onto her pale features.

We all finished washing and dressing up for the day to come as the three of us walk down the marble staircase and into the cold, empty foyer that led to the kitchen. 

We find mama sitting in a soft champagne colored chair that sat at the island in the kitchen. She had her hands wrapped around a dark green mug with steaming coffee in it, she was wearing a light grey sweater with her blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail. She notices us walk in and beams as soon as we approach her.

"Ah.. Good morning girls!" She says as she waves us over to sit next to her in the three empty chairs that sat across the island. We all take our seats as she stands, "Could I get you girls anything? Coffee? Tea? Juice?" She says as she rummages through the dark mahogany wood cabinets.

"I'll have some tea please." Cassie responds as Mama nods and begins fixing the tea, "Anything for you girls?" She asks again turning to Ella and I. "Just coffee please." Druella responds and I nod signally for the same.

She begins pouring hot water into the coffee pot, "So since we are heading to London this evening I was thinking maybe you kids could go off on your own to get the boys some presents. And then we could go to lunch at a really nice muggle restaurant for Braxy's birthday- that I recently visited with your parents Druella." She explains as she smiles at us, still fiddling with the tea pot and coffee pot.

"That sounds good- what's the restaurant called?" Druella asks, looking down at her rings twirling them around her skinny fingers. 

"I believe it is called the 'Skylon'" She responds, now pouring the coffee into two cups and stirring the tea in its pot. She walks over handing the two coffee cups to Ella and I. I take a sip as Druella smiles at Miss Malfoy, "Ah- yes they have amazing Toffee pudding." 

We were interrupted from our conversation as the three Slytherin boys walk into the kitchen abruptly, "Is there a meeting or something going on down here?" Abraxas spurts as he goes to hug his mum. 

"Oh my- Happy birthday braxy!! how does it feel to be of age my love?" She squeals as she pinches his cheeks and pulling him against her. 

Tom comes and sits next to me, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and placing a kiss on my forehead. "How do you feel this morning?" He whispers in my ear. I smile at him, "Pain. That's what I feel." He chuckles at my response.

We begin eating our breakfast that was graciously created by Mama Malfoy herself. A few slices of French toast as well as some eggs and bacon.

As we finished up we got ready to leave.

***

Tom Riddle

We finally arrive in the large city of London. We visit a few shops before we split up, "Alright kids- I will meet you at the restaurant at exactly 3 for our reservation. Okay?" Miss Malfoy says before she checks her wrist watch. We all nod before she struts away down the street.

The girls go their own way as do Cygnus, Abraxas, and I. We begin walking down the muggle filled streets of London. Snow falling all around us, covering the streets with thick layers of ice.

We make small talk as we make our way to a small jewelry store that sat beside a very tall church building that reminded me of my orphanage and terrorizing muggle children. We walk in as the bell chimes, hitting the door as we open and close it behind us.

"Hey Riddle- what kind of ring is that?" Cygnus points out, staring at my hand running across a box of necklaces. I lift up my hand, "This one?" I point out the ring on my right middle finger. 

It had a gold snake band that wrapped around a tiny black diamond shaped stone with an engravement of a triangle, circle, and a line. It was my family heirloom, all I had left of my grandfather. 

"Yeah- where did you get that?" He asks, looking at it very intently.

"It was my grandfathers- I was planning on giving it to Violet." I respond.

"I swear I have seen that ring somewhere before. Are you sure it was your grandfathers?" Abraxas pitches in.

"Yeah my mother left it with me before she abandon me in an orphanage. And you probably have seen it before it was Marvolo Gaunts ring." I say looking up at them with their eyes wide, pupils growing as I mention Marvolo Gaunt.

"Marvolo Gaunt? That- That is your grandfather?" Abraxas says as he gulps. I nod smirking at the two boys. "Wasn't he the last heir of Salazar Slytherin?" Cygnus says as he touches the stone of the ring.

I nod again. "So that would make you..." Abraxas queries as he backs a little farther away from me. 

"The last living heir of Slytherin." I say cocking my head to the side looking intently into Abraxas' eyes. He gulps again, as he straightens his collar. "Mate- why didnt you tell us earlier?" Cygnus asks.

I ignore his question, "Do you think Violet would like it?" I ask again. "Y-Yeah she would love it." Cygnus responds, Abraxas nods in response. "Does she know?" Cygnus asks, raising his brows.

"Does she know I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin? Uh..no. Not yet." I respond scratching my head. "Dont tell her- I am saving it-" I continue. "Alright well- dont wait to long she is my twin I cant keep things from her for long..." Cygnus responds. 

"Yeah I was planning on telling her tomorrow during the Christmas eve Party-" I say, spinning the ring around my middle finger. 

"I just wanted to say I am sorry about everything- at the beginning of the year- uh- I should've thought before I acted-" Abraxas blurts as he becomes nervous. I laugh, "Ah- mate dont worry about it." I say as I pat him on the shoulder.

"Y-You're sure?" He asks, his voice shaking slightly. I nod, "What are you guys planning on getting Cassie and Druella?" I change the subject.

Abraxas holds up a silver necklace that had angel wings formed into a heart, "I was thinking this- there's a picture of us on the inside." He says as he opens the tiny locket. In the locket lay a moving picture of the two blonde Slytherins.

"That's beautiful Brax, she will love it." Cygnus says as he admires the picture in the locket. 

He smiles gently, looking at the dark haired wizard stood beside him. "Thanks mate. What are you getting Ella?" 

Cygnus pulls at the collar of his sweater, "Oh- uh- we decided not to get each other anything this year- we have- uh...Um its 2:45 we should probably get going. Yeah?" He stutters as he begins heading toward the jewelry store door and exits.

Abraxas and I look at each other, raising our eyebrows in confusion. "Absolute nutter he is-" Abraxas jokes as we both follow him out of the small store.

Finally we take our seats, meeting the girls at the restaurant along with Miss Malfoy. We place our orders and get our food.

"So 'braxy' how does it feel to be able to do magic without the trace?" Druella asks as she places her elbows on the white draped table staring him in his icy grey eyes. He shifts in his seat, "Well- I haven't yet- but I guess it feels good..." He responds. 

Cassie grips onto her boyfriends arm, smiling at him. "Happy 17th my love." She coos, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as he turns a dark shade of red. "Thank you baby." He responds by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

I grip tightly onto Violets hand from under the table, "How was your day darling?" I ask, looking into her clouded eyes. Her perfectly glossed lips curled into a smile, catching my gaze. "It was wonderful- we went to a cute little bakery and ate croissants and gossiped- I missed you terribly though." She says as she lifts our hands and places a gentle kiss on the top of my hand.

I run my fingers through her hair pushing the excess behind her ear, "I missed you terribly as well my love." 

She buries her head into the crook of my neck as I kiss the top of her head. "I love you." She says. "I love you too." I respond

We finish our meals and head back to the Manor. We walk through the snow leaving shoe indents in the ground. We each step into the manor wiping our shoes off. 

It was pretty late so we all decided to head up to our rooms as Miss Malfoy wished us all sweet dreams and good sleep. 

I couldn't stop thinking about how the conversation with Violet could go tomorrow. Either she will hate me for keeping it from her for so long or she will accept and help me with my work to rule the wizarding world. 

A/N- Alright this chapter is by far the longest one I have written it has a total of almost 4000 words  
Thank you guys for all the love and support   
Hit the vote button if you enjoyed and dont forget to comment I love seeing them so much!!!  
I have such good plans for this story so just continue reading babes! :) Also I am writing the next chapter as we speak so stay tuned...


	18. A Golden Gift

Christmas Eve

Violet Black

Christmas Eve- I loved Christmas Eve. The anticipation, the excitement, the getting up at the strike of dawn and waking up my brother and Abraxas with my squeals of excitement and joy rushing through my veins.

"Cyg! Brax! Hurry! There are presents under the tree! The Christmas man came! He came! He came guys get up! get up!" I jump on the boys bed, shaking them both awake.

"How many?" Abraxas asks rubbing his blonde hair out of his face as he stretched his arms into the air, yawning.

"Does it matter? Just get up before I open all of them for myself!" I yell, crossing my arms across my chest at the tiny blonde Slytherin.

"Such a child Violet.." My twin bickers, before slipping out of the bed and putting on his slippers that he always had to wear, running his fingers through his dark black hair.

"Oh bugger off Cygnus. You love Christmas dont be such a scrooge!" I squeal before storming out of the room and down the marble staircase.

"Where are the boys?" Mama says, sipping her coffee and taking out her muggle camera that she bewitched to act as a wizard camera.

"They should be coming down soon." I say as I sit on the cold wooden floor in front of the Christmas tree, beginning to open my first present.

This was only my third Christmas at the Malfoys and marks the day my father went to Azkaban three long years before.

***

Before Cygnus and I moved in with the Malfoy's- Christmas's weren't even Christmas's. Our dad would just drink till he would pass out and if we wished hard enough to Merlin.... maybe we wouldnt piss him off enough for him to make our Christmas spent in St Mungo's.

"Are you ready for the party Vi?" Cassie interrupts my train of thought. I turn my head looking at her, furrowing my brows in confusion before I remembered that the Malfoy's always had a strictly pure-blood filled Christmas eve party every year.

I always thought is was strange only inviting purebloods. I never felt any prejudice against muggle born or half blood witches or wizards, although my brother and Abraxas always annoyed me about it. They hated them.

I never found myself superior to those of muggle descent, even when I came from a long line of the purist of wizarding blood.

Even Tom had mentioned something about hating muggle born wizards. Even though I wasn't sure why considering his father was a muggle.

I knock myself out of second train of thought as I turn to look at Cassie.

She was wearing a short velvety dark navy blue, off the shoulder dress. It looked amazing on her, it perfectly complimented her rosy pink cheeks and icy blue eyes. Along with her slim figure and long legs, it also made her bum look bigger than it was.

Her snowy blonde hair flowed behind her. She had curled it and pulled it into a side part with a small part of her hair pulled into an elegant Dutch braid, separating it away from one side of her face.

"You look gorgeous Cass." I say as I rummage through my trunk, looking for a at least semi- decent dress to wear to the party.

She looks at me, batting her dark lined eyelashes and smiling. "Thank you baby. I would say the same about you except you have yet to change..." She jokes.

I grip my hair tie that tied my dark brunette hair into a messy bun upon my head, letting it loose and running my finger through my messy hair.

"I have no good dresses to wear!" I plead as I throw a light yellow sundress onto the floor. "Besides where the bloody hell is Druella?" I question, looking up from my trunk at Cassie as she placed a dark blood red lipstick onto her plump lips.

It matched perfectly with her fair skin and her blonde hair.

"Probably with Cygnus like she has been for all of this trip..." She says, shrugging her shoulders up and down.

"Blimey! what is up with her?" I ask. Cassie ignores my question as I was hit in the face with a champagne colored dress. "Wear that." She blurts, going back to her makeup.

I grip it from off my face. Looking down at it.

It was a spaghetti strap, short v- neck cut velvet champagne colored dress that went into an x shape in the back. It hung low on my back as I slipped it on. It was a perfect size, it hugged my curves perfectly.

Complimenting my small waist and semi- large hips.

I run my hands down my dress looking at my physique in the large mirror as I feel a strong slap on my ass, I turn around to see Druella stepping back admiring me. "Damn Violet, that ass is POPPIN!" She says, rubbing her chin and smirking.

I laugh, and gently slap her on the arm, "Ella what the fuck! where were you?" Her smile fades as she looks at me, "Uh- just out with Cyg-" she says as she looks down at her rings.

She wouldn't elaborate on her response. So I just nod and decided to let her be.

As soon as we all finished getting ready for the party we stay in the room laughing and talking about people from school until the boys intrude on our quite interesting conversation as they waltz into our room.

"Hello my beautiful ladies!" Abraxas cheers, putting on his charming smile as always.

They were all dressed in cute little all black suits, each with a different colored bow tie. Tom looked especially scrumptious. He had a dark green bow tie on over a white dress shirt with the all black suit over it.

His eyes widen as I stand from off the bed, looking me up and down. "fuck" they all mutter under their breathe in sync as they admire all of us.

Abraxas and Cygnus walk up to Cass and Ella taking the two Slytherin girls into their arms.

Druella had on a dark black sparkly dress that was thigh high. She was wearing dark red pumps. Her hair was straightened and flowed down her open back. She looked breathtaking and I finally understood why my brother fancied her so much.

If I wasn't bestfriends with her I honestly would take my twin brothers girl in a heartbeat. We always did have the same taste...

Tom walks up to me, gripping my waist tightly with his ringed hands and running them down to my bum as he stares intently into my eyes. His emerald eyes piercing mine making it hard for me to focus.

Chills run down my spine, before I shake out of my trance that was his eyes.

I grip his hands pulling them away from my bum and holding them in mine. "Save that for later. Yeah?" I whisper, smirking at him.

He leaned into my ear, "How do you expect me to control myself when you look this good?" He whispers as he bites his lower lip, staring at my lips.

Honestly all I could think about right now was him taking me right here. Right now in front of all our friends. But obviously I couldn't do that.

I lean into him, our lips dangerously close as they hover. I could almost taste his lips against mine.

Finally our lips collide as he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I abide as our tongues intertwine with each other. His hands travel all around my body.

It felt so good to have his body this close to mine, although it was almost as if it wasn't close enough. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me- as he wraps his around my waist.

Abraxas clears his throat from behind us.

"Alright love birds my mum is waiting downstairs are you about done snogging?" Abraxas blurts as Cassie giggles holding on to his biceps.

Tom and I to pull away from each others embrace. I felt my face start to warm up at the awkward encounter with my bestfriend since basically birth.

I clear my throat and straighten out my bunched up dress, "Mmm yeah uh- lets head down then- yeah?" I say, blushing even more as I make direct eye contact with the cold grey eyes that were Malfoy's.

All six of us walk down to the foyer. The diamond chandelier was sparkling down onto the marble floors. The ceiling's were lined with garland and mistletoe. There was a huge wreath that had the Malfoy family crest on it hanging from the front door.

People were already flooding in, as I saw Mama Malfoy greeting all of them with warm welcomes. I gripped harder onto Tom's hand as we descended down the marble stairs. To be honest I was afraid I would slip in this heels.

"Hey I need to uh- speak with you in priv-" Tom whispers.

But before I could fully grasp what he said I felt a cold hand on my wrist pulling me away from my boyfriend, "Oh Merlin how you have grown Violet Black!!" A sweet voice sounds as I spin around.

"Ahh... Misses Avery Hi!" I say, smiling at her. "Dear do you know where Cassie ran off to? Her father and I haven't seen her since the beginning of the school year." Cassie's mother asked in a sweet tone.

I found myself looking around for Tom rather then Cassie, but neither of them were to be found in the flood of pure blooded wizards and witch's that filled the foyer.

"Uh- no but I can go look for her if you would like. She may be off somewhere with Abraxas." I say as I smile back up at the tall blonde that closely resembled an older version of Cassie herself.

She nods, "Yes- that will do.."

I walk away, squeezing through the floods of people. Finally I find Tom conversing with Druella, my brother and two adults that looked like Druella's mother and father.

"Violet!!" Misses Rosier beams at me, pulling me into her and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hi Misses Rosier!" I say, beaming back at her as we pull away from our embrace.

"Please Violet- call me Patricia dear." She pleads, gripping onto my hands. I smile at her and nod before turning to Tom.

"Did you need to talk to me?" I ask him, gripping onto his hands and looking up into his eyes. He gulps before answering.

"Yeah- uh- follow me my love." He says as he immediately drags me across the foyer and into an empty bedroom that was on the first floor.

"Oh- oh. Okay-" I say frantically as he closes the door and locks it behind us. He runs his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth in the room. "Tom- what's wrong?" I ask softly.

He stops pacing and looks at me. "I want to give this to you." He slips off his gold banded ring and places it inside my hand. I admire it before my mouth drops.

It truly was beautiful. The golden snake band that wrapped around into a dark diamond shaped stone with some kind of engraving on it.

I look back up at him in awe, "Tom- are you sure you want to give this to me? It seems very valuable."

He nods before answering, "Yes- yes.. it's yours."

"Its beautiful. Thank you." I beam at him. "Is that all you wanted to say?" I ask softly. He seemed stressed, tense even.

He fixed his collar out of nervousness, "uh- no- it was my grandfather's ring. It's all I have left of him."

My eyes widen, "You should keep it then." I say as I place the ring back in his hands. He pushes it away, "No- I want you to have it." He presses.

"Are you okay? You seem tense?" I ask again, placing my hand on his shoulder looking at him. But he refused to make eye contact with me, looking down at the ring and clenching his jaw.

"I have been keeping something from you-" He says still avoiding my gaze.

"What- what is it?" I say, removing my hand from his shoulder. I felt nervous creep upon me.

He finally spills everything.

We talked for at least an hour and a half. He explained how he murdered his father and how his grandfather was the heir to Salazar Slytherin. And how he was the last living heir.

How he was produced out of fake love. And how he had no ability to feel real love just attraction.

It made me feel like he had lied to me for the entire time. I felt tears threatening to fall down my cheek, but I quickly sniffled and pulled myself together.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through my head.

"But I realized- I love you- I love you more than life Violet- you make me feel. I know this is love..." He explains. But his voice sounded distant in my mind, masked by all the flooding thoughts going in and out. I ignored him. Backing away.

It was all so much for me to process, I wasn't sure how to feel as he spilled all of the things he had been holding onto for so long.

It made me upset. Why couldn't he tell me all of this sooner. Did he really love me? Or was he just pawning me this entire time to get my friends and I to trust him so he could build his little 'army'.

Along with sadness I felt anger rushing through me. Red hot fluid coursing through my veins, I wanted to hit him. Punch him in the face for lying to me and not telling me the full truth. But another part of me felt for him.

A different part of me wanted to agree to his plan and be with him along the entire way. I loved him for Merlin's sake, I couldn't just leave him. I was blinded by my attraction to him, my need to have him by my side at all times.

I was feeling so many emotions coursing through me. Before I could realize I was slapping him against his chest violently, and screaming, balling my eyes out in front of him. He tried gripping my wrists to get me to stop but I resisted against him. He gave up and allowed me to continue punching and hitting him.

As anger left the sadness filled, I fell into his arms balling as we slid onto the ground against the king sized bed. "Why did- didnt y-you tell me! You LIAR!!" I scream through sobs.

"I-" He stutters as he strokes my hair, trying to calm me down as I hyperventilated against his chest. My tears stained his tux.

But I couldn't help thinking, Was I over reacting? Was it this serious?

Yes Violet he killed his father because he was a muggle! A MUGGLE! what the fuck... and that Ravenclaw in the bathroom. You're dumb if you stay with him after he kept all of that from you. He was a murderer a merciless murderer! Dumbledore told you he was dangerous but you just HAD to fall deeply in love with him instead of just keeping him at a distant and an eye on him.

My eyes were puffy and bloodshot, my makeup ran down my reddened face.

I stood up as he released his grip on me. I couldn't look at him, not right now. I make my way toward the door until he grips my wrist, "Please Violet- please dont go- I'm sorry- I should've. I should've told you sooner. I- I am so sorry." He pleads, his eyes beginning to cloud.

I yank my wrist away from him continuing to walk out of the door without a word and slam the door behind me.

I avoid everyone voices calling out for me, everything was blurred as I stumble through the foyer and up the marble staircase. I enter my room- slamming and locking the door behind me. I heard footsteps out side the door as I slid down it, tossing my head into my hands continuing to cry.

I ignore the ever growing footsteps that grew closer and closer to my room, until I hear a gentle knock protrude from the other side. "Violet- baby. Open the door please.." A soft feminine voice sounds.

I pull myself together once more, wiping my tears against the back of my palm before twisting the cold diamond doorknob.

"Oh- Violet! What happened?" Druella asks as she steps into the room immediately pulling me against her. "T-Tom he has lied to me this entire time- k- kept- kept secrets...IMPORTANT SECRETS!" I stutter through muffled sobs.

"Ok- okay let's just get you in bed okay my love? I wont pry..." She says gently, as she drags me to the large queen sized bed.

I appreciated her so fucking much right now. My sister, that's what she was.

She wraps me in her arms, stroking my hair as I mutter inaudible words into her chest.

"Shhh Violet- it's okay. It will all be okay. I promise.." She whispers as she continues to comfort me.

"I love you- I love you Druella." I say as I started to calm my breathing. She continues stroking my hair, "I love you so much more Violet."

She stays with me, as we start to drift off to sleep.

This was quite possibly on my list of my worst Christmas eve's ever.

A/N- This chapter took me absolutely forever ugh! I love how it turned out though.  
But this is where it will all start spiraling I really hope you guys like it please vote and comment it inspires me so much to keep writing!!  
I love you guys!  
How was your day/night?


	19. Altercations

Violet Black

I woke from my slumber, eyes still quite puffy. But I wasn't wearing my dress anymore, I was wearing a large plain black t- shirt and sweatpants that had S L Y T H E R I N down the left pant leg. I was guessing they must have been some of Abraxas' extra clothing.

They reeked of him. Mint and citrus with a twang of some kind of strong cologne.

I was alone in the large queen sized bed. I sat up rubbing the tired out of my tear stained, puffy eyes and stretching my arms in the air.

I heave myself out of the ever so comfortable memory foam mattress my feet dangling off the edge. I could already feel the cold wooden floors beneath me, wondering where everyone was. As I get out of bed I walk down the hallway to the boys room, which was also completely empty.

Where were they?

Today was Christmas day and the last day that Tom and I were supposed to stay here at the Malfoy's.

But I wasn't so sure if I would be talking to him on the way back to Hogwarts. I still had to process everything. As the thoughts of last night were still fresh in my mind I walk down to the living space.

Everyone was huddled together near the fire, with cheerfulness etched on all of their faces. Except Tom's, as I walked into the warm living room they all turned their heads motioning for me to come over to them.

Tom's smile faded as he saw me walk into the huddled group of Slytherins and quickly avoided my eye contact.

"What's going on? Why are you guys all down here? Why is everyone so happy?" I ask as Druella grips my elbow, pulling me to sit on the couch with her and Cygnus.

"We need to uh- tell you something Violet..." Druella says while she nervously spun the rings around her fingers. Cygnus gripped onto her thigh attempting to ease her nerves.

I was still wearing the ring that Tom gave me last night. I didnt want to take it off, all I needed was time to process. That's all, we will be fine, hopefully.

I raise my eyebrows at the pair in front of me, looking directing into Cygnus's eyes. Our twin telepathy told me he had been hiding something for a long time and he was finally about to come clean about it.

"What is it?" I ask, looking back and forth between the two brunette Slytherins. Druella grips onto my brothers hand before she gulps and takes a deep breathe.

Darting her eyes up and down a few times before making eye contact with me again.

"I- I am- I am pregnant Violet."

"Ah- that's why your tits have gotten bigger!" Abraxas exclaims. Cassie turns to him slapping him hard on the chest.

"Ow! love- that hurt." He whimpers. "Good." She responds, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

My eyes widen, my lips starting to curl into a smile for the first time in almost 12 hours. I ignored Abraxas and Cassie as I begin to think. I was going to be an aunt?

"Oh my Merlin. I'm going to be an aunt?" I ask as I pull Druella into a tight embrace. We pull away as she smiles at me. "Yes baby!" She acclaims.

I look at my brother as he is smiling at Druella. I gently hit him on the shoulder and scoff, "Cyg you're going to be a dad and you didn't tell me!?" I exclaimed as he rubs where I hit him.

He looks at me, "Sorry Vi we didn't want anyone to know until Christmas. We thought it would be a good time to tell everyone."

"How are you guys going to take care of a baby in your 7th year? We have NEWTs and so much to do." Abraxas blurts from behind the couch.

Druella and Cygnus look down at their lap, their fingers still entertained in each other.

Cygnus clears his throat and looks back up at his platinum blonde best friend, "About that...Um-"

"You're not coming this year?" Cassie asks as she grips onto Druella's shoulder.

Druella straighten her spine and sits up, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"Uh no- we talked to your mother Abraxas- and she agreed to let us stay here for our seventh year. And uh- help us with the baby." She explains.

Cassie and I's smiles fade. "You're kidding right? How the bloody hell are we going to get through our last year at that bloody school without you Ella?" Cassie whines.

Druella laughs, "surely you lot will be just fine without Cygnus and I don't be dramatic." She says in her motherly tone.

"Besides aren't you and Tom going back today anyway?" Druella asks, looking back and forth between me and the tall dark haired boy that stood a few feet away from where I was standing.

I turn to look at him with blank eyes, he tenses up at my gaze and begins to walk up to me. "Uh- yeah- we probably should be off soon. Yeah?" I say as I look at him, trying not to make things to obvious toward my other companions.

I grip his hand but still refuse to completely catch his gaze. He takes a breath before humming his answer and nodding up and down.

I packed my stuff yesterday before the party so I would be ready for today.

The group approaches us and pulls the two of us into a warm group hug. "Alright well Brax and I will be there soon enough." Cassie says as she looks at me with soft eyes.

I nod, still awkwardly holding onto Tom's hand. We say our goodbyes and good lucks to my brother and best friend before heading out of Malfoy Manor.

Mama Malfoy was already waiting for us outside. She had on a huge fur coat that covered a long knee high dark black dress that cuffed her curves perfectly.

As we get away from our friends I let go of his hand, and begin walking toward the port key that Misses Malfoy was holding. Him trailing behind me like some kind dog.

"Alright this will take you to Kings Cross." She beams as she pulls me into an embrace, kissing my forehead before giving Tom a gentle hug as well. "Goodbye Violet. I will see you later. And Tom it was an delight to have you here!" She says as Tom gives her a faulty smile.

Tom and I both grip onto the Portkey as it twists and turns our world outside the Manor until we land in the parking lot of Kings Cross station.

I catch my balance before I begin strutting away from him. "Violet- Violet please just talk to me!" He exclaims as he follows me down the parking lot nearing the doors.

I ignore him.

He grips my wrist spinning me around to face him. "Please Violet? I know I should've told you sooner. And for that I am sorry. Okay?" He pleads.

I yank my hand away from him, a twinge of remorse started to boil inside of me. "Look Tom I don't know if I can trust you anymore- I mean you lied for weeks about what you were doing- and when you disappeared for those few weeks and left me alone- I just- I just need time to process okay?" I say frantically.

"Okay- okay- uh-" He stutters.

I twisted the ring on my finger, slipping it off. "You should have this back." I say as I look down at the ground, attempting to avoid his puppy dog eyes. Or else I would fall for him all over again.

I place the ring in his hands. He looks down at it, furrowing his brows.

"No- No- I gave it to you- I gave it to you as a promise- You aren't- You aren't leaving me. Right?"

"I need time- I am not leaving but I need a break." I say, tears starting to sting my eyelids. Still avoiding his gaze I fiddle with my fingers that were craving for him to just intertwine them with his.

"No- NO! No Violet you don't need a break we can get through it together! I made a mistake okay? A silly fucking mistake!" He yells.

I was taken aback by his sudden outburst of anger. I take a few steps back from him, finally catching his emerald gaze.

"Tom-"

"No Violet- please- please no." He pleads, as he starts pacing in the centre of the parking lot, running his fingers through his gently waved hair.

"We are going to be late-" I say as I start to turn to walk into the doors of Kings Cross station.

We walked in silence, dragging our trunks behind us in the vibrantly loud station. Everyone was going places since it was Christmas.

We finally made it onto the platform onto the red steam engine. We have yet to speak to each other again.

We sit in silence the entire ride to Hogwarts. Thoughts were rushing through my head.

What if I am just being incredibly stupid about this entire thing. What if he does love me? I mean he has pretty much proven it right? Violet Black you need to get over yourself.

Surely ruling the world with your lover wouldn't be half as bad as you thought.

I drift off to sleep until the Train comes to a stop at Hogsmeade station. I wake with my head rested on Tom's shoulder. I hadn't even realized I had.

I quickly get up, he seemed not to mind either. But it was awkward considering we just broke up and I fell asleep on him right after.

We enter into that large dimly lit castle that was Hogwarts.

Looking back and forth at each other in despair. Until I walked a separate way away from the brown haired boy.

He let me go. Without a word.

S T A R T O F 7th Y E A R

A/N- quick update I kinda hate this chapter and the next one will be kinda boring too but just wait until we meet the new people then it will start to get interesting !!!  
Hit that vote button if you would like and comment I love you guys so so much  
Also we are almost at 1.5k views!!!! Wow! I never thought this story would get that far but thanks to you guys it has so thank you so so much again!!


	20. NEW CHARACTERS A/N

New characters hehe !!

This will add a lot more spice and drama from now on or at least for a little while-

Guess you will just have to read and find out

These two students are from Durmstrang institute I did a little research and yes there was at least one girl who went to Durmstrang so this girl also transferred from there :)

Every one I would like to introduce you to-

Leonardo (Leo) Dirk Schröder - Tom Hiddleston  
Amelia Ebony Müller - Adelaide Kane

A little bit about the characters is they are both 17 years old they transferred from durmstrang from getting expelled and forced out of their school for violent tendencies

A little bit about the characters is they are both 17 years old they transferred from durmstrang from getting expelled and forced out of their school for violent tendencies.

Where will this leave Violet and Tom ???

Will the pair bond with the two new Slytherins maybe one more than the other ??


	21. Deja Vu

A/n - I got a few questions about why Violet didn't get a name after a star; the reason is because Cygnus was born first, yes, they are twins but he came out first and Violet was the second which caused their mother to die during childbirth. Their father hates Violet more than Cygnus, he blames her for their mother's death which is why he didn't care much about her name. He never cared about her at all, which is the reason Cygnus is so protective over her.  
Also when their father went to Azkaban for abuse he left all of his funds to Cygnus but Cygnus had no idea that he did.  
Also thank you guys so so much for 1.7k views I genuinely cannot express my love for you guys!!! Thank you!!   
Alright that's all I'll shut up :))

Violet Black

Its been another week since Tom and I arrived back at Hogwarts. We still have been avoiding each other at all costs.

It felt weird not being around him, not having his lips pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around my torso or his warm hands resting with mine. It hurt. A lot. I never truly knew the extent of what I had done by breaking up with him.

You never know what your about to lose until you completely lost it. And that's when it hits you the most. When you realize what you lost.

I was upset. Way more than I thought I would be.

But he seemed just fucking peachy, he had found a new habit of talking to all of the Slytherin girls. Of course his charm wooed all of them; it always had. That was one thing I always loved, making them jealous.

I ended up enclosing myself in my dorm for the rest of the week. Mostly sleeping, writing to my brother asking about how Druella and the baby were. I couldn't eat, it made me sick even thinking of food.

The only things that were rushing through my head were the memories of Christmas Eve night. I missed him, I never thought loving someone could feel so good, but also feel so incredibly bad. When I was with him it felt like the entire world slowed down and like we were the only ones in the world, but - but now - it felt as though everything was falling down on top of me. Suffocating without him.

As I started to fall asleep for the fifth time today, I hear a knock protrude from my dormitory door.

"Hey Vi the feast is about to start why are you in here?" Cassie's voice rings in my ear as she peers in through the small crack in the door. I spin around to see her, hopping out of bed to pull her into an embrace. "I missed you!" I say as we pull away. 

"Babe it's only been a week.." She responds. "But I missed you too! now come on - where is Tom I thought he would be with you?" She asks with furrowed brows, gripping into my hands. I dip my head down to look at the floor between us.

"Oh - uh -" I begin to say until I was interrupted by Abraxas bursting through the door, quite rudely. We both spin our heads around to look at the blonde 17 year old.

"Are you guys fucking coming to the feast? damn." He spits as he walks towards the two of us. Cassie and I look at each other and roll our eyes before following Abraxas down the spiral staircase and into the warm common room.

Tom is stood in front of the fire with his hands in his pockets. We awkwardly make eye contact as he walks up to Abraxas, Cassie and I.

"H- hey." He says as he tries to avoid eye contact with me. "Can we talk for a second?" I whisper to Tom as I grip onto his hand. He nods his approval.

We walk away from the group, "We are going to talk for a second- uh- you guys can go down if you want." I say to Cassie and Abraxas, but they were to busy coddling and cooing over each other to acknowledge my words.

I lead Tom into the boys dormitories and close the door behind us. He smirks at me, "Finally forgiving me are you?" He says playfully, gripping harder into my hand.

I roll my eyes at him and yank my hand away, "No- I was going to say - we should act how we used to around our friends. I dont feel like telling Cassie about our breakup just yet." I say awkwardly.

He backs up, his eyes glistened with sadness all of a sudden. "Oh- y- yeah" He responds. He clear his throat.

"Uh- we should probably get down to the- the feast - yeah?" He says, gripping at his collar and avoiding eye contact again.

"Y-yeah" I respond.

We walk down to the Great Hall.

Other students were starting to come back from their holiday vacations for their next year. The great hall was starting to fill up as we walked down for dinner.

Headmaster Dippet was standing at the head of all the house tables looking down on the students arriving into the Great Hall.

We make our way to the Slytherin table, sitting across from Abraxas and Cassie. As Headmaster Dippet clear his throat from the front of the large room, "Good Afternoon everyone! Hopefully you have settled in and your stomachs are empty. Because the feast tonight is going to be Flavorful!" He booms.

"But - before we feast I would like to introduce two very exceptional new additions to our home here at Hogwarts!" He smiles, looking to his right as two kids step out from behind him. They stand on each side of him.

My eyes trail back and forth between the two German students. There was a girl and a boy both smiling almost evilly down at the rest of the Great Hall.

The boy was tall; about 6'2" I would say. The girl seemed close to my height around 5'5" or 5'6". I looked back at the dark haired boy who was weirdly making direct eye contact with me. I awkwardly shift in my seat and gulp, feeling very trapped in his gaze.

Before we break eye contact I catch him throwing a subtle wink. I wasn't sure at who but it made my palms sweat and my heart speed up. As I finally break eye contact I felt my cheeks starting to burn red.

I look back at the table I sat at with Malfoy, Avery, and Riddle. I feel another gaze piercing me, I turn to my right to see Tom staring straight through me. "Do you need something?" I ask. He scoffs but refuses to answer.

He clenches his jaw as I notice him looking back and forth between me and the two students.

I finally tune back into the Headmasters speech, "These two student have come from Durmstrang Institute - they have transferred here for reasons I shall not discuss to the public - they may tell you if they see fit..." He crosses his fingers together as he looks back and forth at the two new students.

"Since Leonardo Schroder and Amelia Muller' arrival they have been sorted into none other than...Slytherin house!" he continues looking directly at our house table.

"Leonardo - Amelia, you may take a seat at your house table and I have one more announcement before the feast is served - this year we will be holding a ball - for all seventh year students!" He shouts, as loud gasps come from the seventh years of all four house tables. And chatter erupts from everyone of who they wish to take.

"Alright - now let the feast begin !" He shouts again and motions for the feast to be served.

The two students trail down the steps to our house table. They seat a few seats away from us, speaking to each other in German. I understood a little bit of it.

Cygnus and I visited Germany one time with the Malfoys when we were younger, so we caught up on a little of the language.

The table has since filled with large amounts of food, such as turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, and several other foods that seemed way to appetizing to pass up on. I quickly fill my plat and stuff my face, as the trio looks at me with wide eyes.

"What-? I'm hungry.." I say with a mouthful of mashed potato's. They laugh and begin filling their plates.

After the feast we all head back to the common room. I settle down on the couch with Cassie, Abraxas, and Tom. After sitting in silence for a little while in front of the warmness of the blazing fire, I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. "I'm pretty tired I think I might go to bed early.." I say as I fiddle with my fingers.

I saw the two new Slytherins creep into the common room through the portrait hole. They looked like they only had each other in this new school. I wanted to befriend them. They stood together in the corner of the common room, speaking their German.

Cassie was sat on Abraxas' lap, fiddling with his hair. "Alright goodnight baby - I love you." Cassie say, without taking her eyes of her boyfriend and his grey eyes looking back into her ocean blue orbs. I try to stand as Tom grips my hand, "You okay?" He asks softly. His eyes melting into mine.

I smile at him and nod, "Yeah - just tired is all." I respond. He nods, smiling back at me. He pulls my hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top of my hand. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Alright.." He responds.

I miss you Tom. So fucking much.

I have to admit it hurts to have to pretend we are still together around Cassie and Abraxas. It makes it hurt even more when the realization hits me, that we aren't together.

I begin to walk toward the girls dormitory until I feel another hand grip onto my wrist and a tingling sensation.

I spin around to see the new boy dressed in a blood red suit with jewels sewn onto the jacket and his pants perfectly pressed, with dark dress shoes and his dark hair slicked back.

He looked attractive I had to admit. But strangely familiar...

He was smiling at me. I felt awkward under his piercing brown eyes, "Uh - hey.. you're- you're new - right?" I ask.

He lets go of my hand, "Violet..." He says softly, raising his brows at me. He puts his hand on my cheek, as I back away a little out of surprise. "Uh - yeah... do I know you?" He puts his hands in his pockets, "Oh - uh - no.. sorry um - I'm Leo." He says, stuttering a little.

As I look closer at him he looks more familiar...But I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had seen him before, maybe he just had one of those faces.

But I felt even from his touch something strangely familiar. It was like Deja Vu, like all of this had happened before but I cant remember any of it. "Are you sure we haven't met? I swear I know you from somewhere." I ask.

He takes his hands out of his pockets, running his fingers through his slicked back hair. "Uh - nope... p- probably just have one of those faces you know?" He responds. Although his mood shifts.

Through out the night I couldn't help but think about the strange new boy and where I had felt his touch or seen him somewhere before.

But I couldn't put my finger on it no matter how hard I tried... But I couldn't get his face out of my head. Almost so much that I completely forgot about how upset I was over Tom and how much I missed him.

It all just felt too familiar....


	22. Mine Only

Violet Black

I woke up alone in the dorm. Cassie must have stayed with Abraxas last night. I hated to sleep alone, I hadn't for so long that it felt strange. I was always sleeping with either Tom or Cass and Ella.

Either way it felt strange and I hated change.

It had been about another week since New Years and since the awkward confrontation with the new boy.

Time felt as if it didn't exist at the moment. It felt that everything had gone by so fast and it left me behind.

Everything with Tom happened so fast it was almost a blur in my mind. A fragment of my imagination.

But it wasn't.

And I couldn't sleep because of the thought of being without him and still having to act as if we were together in front of our friends, was breaking me.

Sooner or later I would snap and I would need to tell Cassie and Abraxas. It hurt to pretend.

Thoughts of Tom and the new boy clouded my mind for some time as I tried to gather my thoughts before slowly crawling out of my warm duvet that gently covered my body.

I couldn't quite understand why I felt such an attraction towards Leo when the only person I ever wanted to be with was Tom.

I felt my mind constrict at the thoughts of just having both. But Tom was different now.

Cruel even.

Sure he loved me and he tells me he loves me. But he never truly acts as though he feel anything really. 

When we would be alone he would be so rude and just always try to start an argument over who left who and how I could never say I loved him because I was the one who left in the first place.

But the thing he doesn't understand is I fell in love with a boy who was sweet, caring, soft and gentle.

The boy he turned into was cruel, evil, ambitious for only himself, selfish, and none other than a murderer.

That was not who I fell in love with.

I got changed and showered before heading to my first class of the day, there was so much stress these past few weeks with everyone trying to decide who to go to the ball with and NEWTs coming up.

Both subject were the farthest things in my mind when all my mind ever had in it was those two boys.

All I ever heard out of anyone's mouths was gossip about who is taking who to the ball, it got quite annoying when girls I hadn't even knew asked me if I knew if Tom had a date already.

I personally had no desire to attend the ball.

Cassie had asked me to go shopping with her in Hogsmeade to get a dress, she wanted to look extra special for Brax.

As I walked down and into the Potions classroom for the final year, I was met by a tall dark haired rugged body towering over me.

I looked up into the chocolate and honey brown eyes of the boy I ran into, "S- sorry- Oh Leo... hey!" I say semi- cheerfully, gathering my books that nearly fell out of my arms at the sudden impact.

He looked down at me, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Violet - good morning." He says with a raspy morning voice that subtly made me tense up.

I take a seat closest to where we were standing and open my potions book, looking back up at him. "You can sit if you like.." I say jokingly as he stares down at me. He straightens up and chuckles softly, "Alright - if you insist."

Slughorn had started to talk to the class but I found myself getting distracted just by Leo's presence so close to me.

I was daydreaming of things I never thought I would daydream about. Dirty things.

"You know - you're making me quite nervous staring at me like that..." He jokes, still looking down at his cauldron and stirring the vial of Ptolemy into his potion. I shift in my seat out of embarrassment.

"I wasn't staring I was - "

"Admiring?" he joans, his smirk still intact on his thin lips.

"No - no" I respond quickly. "I was just - just wondering how you are so good at potions..." I make up a lie on the spot.

"Ah - well... my mother taught me mostly everything she knew about potions... I guess that's why I am exceptionally pristine at the subject.." He says, finally locking eyes with me.

I nod, "You're mother - was she a potions master?" I ask as I begin helping him add ingredients into the cauldron. I couldn't help but feel unusually intrigued by him, wanting to get to know more about him.

I took in his every feature from his chiseled jawline to his honey brown irises that just melted perfectly into his dark pupils.

How he had a tiny scar above his right eyebrow and how his lips were so soft and naturally moisturized. I got the sudden urge to just grip his face and kiss him.

But I didn't.

I felt weird. Like all of this had happened. But it hadn't. I wasn't quite sure how to describe the feelings I was feeling towards him.

It was different from Tom. Like it was a desire instead of a requisite.

He keeps looking at me as I crush up the powdered moonstone and scrape it into the cauldron.

"15 minuets left!" Slughorn announces.

"Yeah at Durmstrang.." He answers my question. I push a strand of hair away from my eyes, looking back up at him. "May I ask why you transferred?" I ask slowly.

He looks at me with dopey eyes and a wavering smile, turning into a smirk and his features starting to tighten as he clenches his jaw. "I will tell you tonight if.... you let me take you to the ball." He responds.

My eyes widen at surprise, and I felt my heart slowly start to speed up. "You couldn't just tell me?" I question, as I smile down at my hands pouring the potion into a tiny vial.

"Alright- guess you will never know then..." He whispers, inching closer to me and putting his hand on the small of my back, his lips were close to my ear.

Before he gets just close enough he backs away and begins cleaning up our work area after Slughorn dismisses the class.

"Oh come on - now you have to tell me, Ill be thinking of it all day Leo.." I say pleadingly as I follow him out of the Potions classroom.

"If you change your mind I will be in the Astronomy Tower at 7 tonight." He says as he begins to turn around, winking before he walks away.

I smile to myself, feeling overwhelmingly smitten by this new boy, before I walk to my next class which happened to be Charms with none other than Tom.

I almost completely forgot about him. I walked into Charms and sat at an empty table at the back of the classroom.

I waited a few minuets before the rest of the class starting piling in from the corridors. As I fidgeted with my fingers I heard the chair screech onto the floor.

I looked up, "Hello Beautiful." Tom whispers before sitting next to me at the Charms table.

"Hi - what's got you in such a good mood?" I question as I begin to pick at a scab that had formed on my forearm.

"I heard a few rumors Violet - And I have to say I am not very happy about them."

I look up at him, his emerald orbs piercing mine in a look of deep adoration but also possessiveness.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I think you know what I am talking about you two timing whore." He spits, his mood immediately shifting from adoration to pure hatred.

I was taken aback by his words and I scoff.

"Now - why the fuck would I ask if I knew and you have no fucking right to call me a whore when you have been shagging half of Hogwarts since we broke up."

I was fuming. I felt hot anger course through my veins. Just looking at him say such accusations was enraging.

"Fuck - you have always been so fucking hot when you are being feisty. " He whispers. He runs his finger across my cheek bone.

"Don't touch me. You lost that right when you lied to me for months on end." I spit, slapping his hand away from my face.

"Ahh now - now don't you remember my love? I claim you - you will always be mine forever." His lips curl into a smirk.

I felt my skin turn hotter as my blood pressure began to sky rocket.

"What the fuck are talking about? You claim me? We are not together anymore - therefore I can do whatever the fuck I shall please especially since you believe you can do whatever you please whenever you please."

"See that's the thing - I can do whatever I please - but you on the other hand... you're mine. And you know I would never let anyone else touch you the way I do." He responds, his eyes were now twinkling with evil.

"Fuck you Tom Riddle." I spit, as I quickly gather my books and supplies and begin to stand before he grips my hand and pull me back down.

He pushes my hair out of my face and pulls me closer to his lips, "He won't love you like I do Violet." He whispers in my ear.

"And you will never love him the way you love me. You can't get rid of me so easily my love." He continues before letting go of me.

I gulp, and straighten myself out. I stayed silent as I turned on my heel and walked out of the Charms classroom.

I was flustered and my cheeks were a burning sensation of garnet. My palms began to sweat as I rubbed my forehead.

I continued to walk down the empty hallways, trying to make sense of whatever the fuck just happened.

But I failed. 

A/N- Thank you guys for nearly 2k views I love each and everyone of you so so much  
I know this chapter is kind of boring but please keep reading- over winter break I will be updating hopefully a lot so just stayed tuned. Also it is currently almost 4 am so sorry if my grammar is horrendous  
Thank you guys again !! and stay safe and stay in doors please stay healthy !!  
Remember to eat and drink plenty of water today !! Ilygsm


	23. Astronomy

Oh my god 2k views I cannot believe this right now thank you so so much honestly you guys are the reason I am so motivated to finish this story also thank you so much for 100 comments and 100 votes ahhh I'm so in love with all of you!!  
Please give my love wh0reforeveryhpchar   
a follow and check out their story !!!  
I really hope you guys are enjoyng it  
This chapter is so cute in my opinion 

Violet Black

I decided to clear my head by going up into my dormitory. I walk in and throw my books on the floor, flopping onto my warm memory foam mattress.

I slip into slumber, dreaming of meeting Leo later tonight and how it potentially would take my mind off Tom and his cruelty.

I was rudely awoken by the slamming of my dormitory door. I jolt up to find Abraxas and Cassie making out and ripping each other's clothes off as they begin to walk toward her bed.

"Ugh! really guys? I was fucking sleeping!!" I yell as I immediately hop out of bed and down the spiral stairs, slamming the door behind me.

"Sorry!!" I hear Cassie distantly yell followed by giggles.

As I get to the common room, I notice the grandfather clock that was standing in the corner had its hand at 7:00.

I began walking toward the portrait hole to go up to the Astronomy Tower. But before I could get both feet out of the hole I hear someone clear their throat, making me spin around to see who caught me slipping out at such time of night.

"Going somewhere darling?" Tom's voice booms from in front of me. I stare at him, gulping. "Y-Yeah and is that any of your business?" I ask with an attitude.

"I would lose the attitude Violet - " He snarls, as he fingers his wand in his back pocket. I stare it him with daggers, "I dont think you control me anymore Tom..." I spit back.

He scowls at my response but I ignore him.

"Anyways... I am meeting someone so I really should get going..." I continue as I spin on my heel and out of the portrait hole before he could stop me.

I walk through the corridors and up into the chilly air of the Astronomy Tower. As I enter I see Leo standing at the edge, both hands resting on the railing.

He turns around as he hears my shoes beating against the floor, "Almost thought you weren't coming..." He says, inching ever so slightly closer to me.

I smile faintly, "Sorry, I ran into someone - " I respond as I look down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers.

He comes closer, gripping my small hand in his. "Well - I suppose I owe you an explanation of why Amelia and I were expelled from Durmstrang institute..." He says softly.

His touch felt cold as his silver rings pressed against my skin. Chills were sent down my spine at the sudden touch. I look back up at him with clouded eyes and a look of curiosity. "Yeah I suppose you do - "I respond.

He lets go of my hands and sits on the ground.

I mimic him, sitting crisscross beside him. The ground felt cold, like ice almost but it was some what comforting.

He shifts so that he is facing me, our knees barely grazing each other. His eyes were glistening with sudden adoration as he stared deeply into my eyes.

He grips my chin, gently running his thumb down my bottom lip. I look at him with utter surprise but let it happen. "You have to promise not to hate me when I tell you - "

I quirk one eyebrow as he pulls his hand away from me. "I - promise -" I whisper.

"Alright - " He responds, backing up a little bit. "The reason Amelia and I got transferred here is because..." He pauses for a moment.

"So Amelia - she's my cousin - and she had this boyfriend - real arse he was. I found him getting really handsy with this other girl in the boys lavatory one day. Obviously I wasn't going to let him cheat on my cousin like that - and I honestly can say I don't ever regret doing what I did - or what she did -"

Silence for a moment.

"I used an unforgivable curse to get him to tell me how many other girls there were that he cheated on her with. He told me all the names and I told Amelia. She has quite the temper -" He chuckles slightly before continuing.

"She found all of the girls all were from different houses and she crucio them until they went insane and ended up St. Mungos. She was crying - and pissed and all I wanted to do was see him hurt for hurting her. I knew she went to far but - I didn't blame her - I know I sound - well — insane but...." He runs his fingers through his hair.

I thought to myself.

I really know how to pick the hot psychotic ones don't I?

"They had made a deal with us - that we were never to step foot in Germany or near Durmstrang ever again and if we ever used an unforgivable curse on anyone again they would throw the both of us in Azkaban for life - but since we were only 16 at the time they decided to let us off with a warning and an immediate expulsion."

"Wow - okay -" I say, as I was almost speechless at this point, but not completely surprised from what I had dealt with, with Tom. 

"Yeah -" 

We stayed silent for awhile. The sky started to turn incredibly dark, and stars were starting to fill the night sky. It truly was beautiful. I always adored Astronomy.

I laid down with my hands behind my head looking up into the open ceiling at the stars shining through, all sparkling down on Leo and I.

His skin was so fair it almost seemed as if they were glistening off him. He truly was a beautiful site to see. 

As the night went on Leo started to stare at me, as I started to analyze every single star in the sky. Analyzing the constellations and the moons, just everything that stood in the universe I was thinking deeply about it.

"You like the stars?" I ask after several minuets of long silence. He smiles down at me, "Yeah they're - they're beautiful." He says as he lays down next to me, placing his hands behind his head on the cold cement floor of the Astronomy tower. 

"You see those stars right there? That's Andromeda - and right next to it - that's Draco and there's Cepheus - see!" I say as I point up into the dark sky, smiling up at the stars.

He looks over at me, propping his head up with his hand. He smiles at me, "How do you know all the names of them?" He asks softly. 

I turn to face him, "My family - they love Astronomy. My brother his name is Cygnus - after the star. And my father - Pollux. "

"You should teach me more about it." He says softly, maintaining eye contact with me. 

"I could - I- I would love to!" I say with excitement. No one had ever talked about this with me. I felt special that he wanted to understand what I loved so much about the stars and share the information I had about them with him. 

I nearly forgot all about Tom. And I wasn't even upset about it, I was happy right now - with Leo.

We stared at each other in silence for a few minuets before he moved his hand, tucking a strand of my hair that hung on my face behind my ear. 

I felt my face begin to heat up as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. I subtly bit on my lower lip, still staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

"You're beautiful Violet - so fucking beautiful." He whispers as he inched closer to my ear, trailing his tongue behind it.

He started to lay gentle kisses down my neck, as goosebumps spread across my body, "T- Thank You -" I try to spit out. But I was distracted by his lips sucking on the sensitive parts of my neck.

He grips my hands as he pulls away from my neck and wrapping one around the back of my neck. He leans in a places a small peck onto my lips. 

His lips tasted sweet, and they were soft. It felt weird kissing someone other than Tom but it felt good. I kiss him back, sliding my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. 

Our tongues intertwine, as his hands slide down my body and gripping onto my thighs. Our kisses turn passionate, and almost hungry for more.

I pull away before we took it to second base, "We should stop - " I say nervously. He stops immediately, taking his hands off of me and quirking an eyebrow up. 

"Okay - I'm sorry I didnt mean to-"

"No - It's okay really -"

"Are you sure?" He asks looking very concerned at my sudden words. "Yes - It's okay I liked it honestly - I just -"

"Still have feelings for someone else..." He finishes my sentence before I could finish it. He looked down at his hands as he said it, looking disappointed.

I stand up, straightening out my plaited skirt and sweatshirt that I had on, "I should probably get back -" I say awkwardly. 

"Yeah - you should - I will probably come down later -" He says as he stands up after me. 

I start to walk out of the room of the tower before he grabs one of my hands, "Before you go..." He says softly. 

I almost immediately read his mind on what he was going to say, "Yes Leo - I would love to go to the ball with you." I say as I smile at him. I felt good when I was with him, maybe he could help me get over Tom. I certainly wanted to try.

His lips curl into a smirk, as he slithers his hand behind my neck and places a kiss on my forehead. I felt warm when he touched me. It was so much different from Tom... I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"See you tomorrow night then." He smiles widely down at me. 

"I guess you will-" I respond, mirroring his smile as I looked deeply into his honey colored eyes as they bore into mine.

I stand on my tip toes and kiss his lips softly. "Goodnight Leo -" I say softly before turning on my heel and waltzing out of the tower and down the stairs ever so quietly.

I couldn't stop my cheeks from flushing as I thought of the night I had with Leo, looking at the stars and just talking all night. He made me happy, and I needed to be happy.

I quietly tip toed down to the dungeons and through the portrait hole and into the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Ah- hello gorgeous nice to see you finally arrive..." A deep voice sounds as I walk through into the warm fire lit common room.

I startled as I heard the voice, spinning around to see none other than the 6'1" brunette Slytherin, dressed in a dark black suit with a glass cup of what looked like bourbon in it.

"Tom-" I say, rolling my eyes. "Were you waiting for me to get back?" I ask suspiciously.

"Wanted to make sure you got back safe -" He responds, taking a sip of the brown liquid in his glass cup. 

His legs were split in a man spread position, sprawled out on the couch.

I try to ignore him as I walk past the fire and couch, "That's kind of you but I can get back safely on my own.. thank you." I respond with a slight attitude towards the Slytherin Heir.

He grips my hand before I could walk any further, "What is that?" He asks, pulling me closer to him. 

I panic, "W- What is what?" I ask trying to play it cool. He pushes my hair to the side to reveal the red marks on my neck.

Fuck. Fuck. I forgot to cast a charm to hide them...

"Oh - uh just - just a birthmark... you haven't noticed?" I lie. 

His expression turn cold and hard as he examines me, he tightens his grip on my wrist and slowly getting tighter.

"Ow- ow you're hurting me Tom - ow" I spew out as his grip gets even tighter around my wrist, it felt like the circulation was being cut off. 

I could feel his rage radiating off of him. "Violet -" He seethes. "I have examined every single last inch of you're body - over and over and over again- I would have fucking noticed!" He raises his voices towards the end. 

I felt my eyes begin to water at his sudden rage outburst, but I pull myself together and yank my wrist violently away from his grasp. 

He smirks at me, "You little whore." he seethes. "Who'd you shag? Let me guess - was it Henry from Ravenclaw? Or no - maybe it was Will from Hufflepuff - ah dont tell me it was a Hufflepuff!!" 

"You're such a fucking hypocrite!" I yell at him, anger coursing through me. 

"Or- was it Leo? He's nice chap right? Surely you shagged him?" He continues maliciously. 

"Or maybe you didnt even shag him you just led him on like the little slut you are - and left after he barely got a taste. Right? You're good at that aren't you Violet?" 

I stand silently, looking down at my hands. "Fuck you." I whisper. I was trying hard not to make him even more angry, in fear of what he actually was capable of.

He slams the glass on the table, watching it as it shatters. "Fuck!" He yells. 

I jump back, startled and honestly afraid of what he might do. 

"Look what you fucking do to me Violet! You make so fucking angry." He yells, shooting daggers with his emerald eyes. 

Tears were beginning to sting at my eyes again, as well as rage that swelled inside me. I wanted to walk away, just forget about him and just go to sleep.

I turn around without uttering a word to him and walking up the spiral stairs. 

"Where the fuck are you going?!" He yells from down in the common room. I ignore him and walk into the dark dormitory. 

"Violet?" A soft voice sounds. 

"I-I'm sorry Cass I didnt mean to wake you.." I whisper as I make my way toward my bed, crawling into the duvet covers. 

"It's okay. Are you okay? I heard yelling..." She continues. "Oh yeah I- I am okay. " I lie. 

"Alright - well I'm here when you need me. I know Brax and I have been spending quite a lot of time together lately but - you're my best friend and I'll always be here." She says with a tired, groggy voice. 

"I love you Cass." 

"I love you too Vi." 

We slowly drift into slumber. It took me a bit longer too, considering my clouded thoughts. But eventually I did.

A/N- Okay!! So sorry this is kind of slow burn but I got carried away with this story and now its like a whole plot line and I already have everything planned up till the end....  
Sorry for Tom being so mean in this... but it has to happen.  
And I really hope you guys aren't bored because it will get good soon...   
Also spice next chapter !!!


	24. The Ball

Don't forget that I love you guys so much   
BIG THINGS ARE COMING HEHEH   
I will most likely be updating a shit ton over christmas break !!! Also check out the video above it is the cast for this book heh!!!

While your at give my socials a follow pls !!

Insta: lakemalfoy

Snap: celineevans6

TikTok: celineevans6

Alright sorry I will shut up --

Violet Black

I couldn't help feeling a tiny bit guilty, for hurting Tom. I had to come clean about our breakup to Cassie and Abraxas soon. Considering I would be attending the ball tonight with someone who is defiantly not Tom. I decided that I would try to tell him later that I would be attending the ball with Leo. Once again I was afraid of how he might react, but I couldn't let him hold me back anymore. I felt that I still loved him, but I didnt want to, something was keeping me tied to him but I couldn't figure it out. I wanted to love Leo. He was better for me anyways.

I sat near the window in the light filled common room. I was reading a muggle book that I had always loved. I flipped through the pages, studying all the words and phrases. It was calming and it got my mind off of whatever Tom would say to me when he finds out I am going to the ball with Leo.

I tried so hard not to think of him. So fucking hard. But I felt like I was cheating on him with Leo, like something was forcing me to only be loyal to him. We were broken up... But he loved me- and - and I loved him...

Why did I always find myself thinking of him when I was so happy with Leo. He treated me like a queen under the stars, like all he ever saw in the world was me. And it felt more natural than anything, like hes known me forever and I him. But still I miss Tom.

What is wrong with me?

I missed the good times... Before everything went downhill. I missed his warm touch, how he would comfort me when I was upset and when I would have panic attacks. I loved how he protected me against everything. I missed how we used to go down to Hogsmeade together and just enjoy the view, I missed London with him.

And there were other things I missed about him, dirty things if you please. How his back tensed up and I could see and feel every single muscle through his shirt, how the veins in his hands would bulge as he wrapped them around my throat and squeezed. How he hit all the right spots at all the right times. He knew how to please me.

I shouldn't miss him, he lied to me for so long and I wasn't even sure if he completely loved me the way I loved him. I felt that he only loved the idea of me and having complete control over someone, which happened to be me.

My thoughts were interrupted -"Vi- you okay?" A deep voice sounds from behind me. I turn to see the platinum blonde boy, worry etched on his facial features. His brows were furrowed and his eyes cloudy as he looked at me.

I run my hand across my cheek as I felt it heat up, "Yeah- yeah why?" I ask, furrowing my brows in confusion. "You just look - stressed -" He says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Oh - uh - yeah - just this whole ball thing - you know..." I lie. He looks right through my façade, he knew me all too well to tell when I was lying. He leans over, gripping my hand in his. His hands were pale compared to mine. "Violet - I know when you're lying..." He says softly. Stroking his thumb over the top of my hand.

I look up into his silver eyes, but before I could say a word he interrupts me. "Upset about Tom?" He asks. My eyes widen in surprise, "Uh - no." I lie again. It was pointless though.

"Cass and I know you guys have been going through something -" He says, taking his hand off of mine. "Why didnt you tell us you guys broke up over break?" He continues, looking slightly disappointed.

I shift in my seat, placing my arms across my chest, "How did you know?" I ask softly. "Violet - you may think you can keep things from me but I have known you since we were 11 - I can read you like a book." He explains, looking intently at me and smiling subtly.

His silver eyes were shooting daggers into mine. "Y- Yeah I was going to tell you guys actually - uh - later..." I stutter under his hard gaze. "Uh - I - am actually going to the ball tonight with Leo." I continue.

"Ah... are you?" He says in a surprised yet charming tone. "Yeah he's kind to me. I think I like him." I answer him.

"So - you and Tom? You're completely over?" He asks as he fiddles with the silver rings that wrapped gently around his thin, pale fingers. I look down at my now closed book, gulping slightly before answering him.

"Uh - I suppose." I say in an unsure tone. 

"You miss him." Abraxas states in a knowing, protective older brotherly tone. I look back up at him, furrowing my brows. "No- I- I don't. He lied and manipulated me- he still - fuck. No I can't miss him." I plead, starting to get frustrated.

I sigh.

"But you do - even if you dont want to." He repeats. He still was not breaking eye contact with me. He always knew how to make me crumble with his piercing silvers.

"I- I don't trust him - not - not to lie to me again." I say, feeling a slight prickle in the corners of my eyes. I quickly rub the forming tears before they could fall. "I deserve someone who won't lie to me. Leo is good. He - he's good for me." I continue.

"You're right. Maybe he is good for you." He says, his eyes starting to soften. "Does Tom know?" He continues.

"Does he know what?" I ask with confusion etched in my soft voice. "About you and Leo going to the ball tonight." He finishes, enter locking his fingers together.

"No - should I tell him?" I ask. He shifts in his chair, sitting up straight. "Yeah I think you should Violet." He answers. I move my hair out of my face, "Alright - uh -" I say stuttering a little. I stand up and begin to walk up to the boys dormitory. "Where are you going, love?" Abraxas calls after me.

"To tell him -" I say, oddly confident in what I was about to do. I open the door to the boys dorms, waltzing in like I own the place and putting on a confident and cocky façade. 

Tom is lying on his back staring up at the large Slytherin Quidditch posters that hung on the ceiling. As I walk in he barely budges, "Come to sulk?" He asked in a harsh tone, still keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling above us, as I inch closer to his bed and sit up on the corner.

"No - I actually came to tell you that Leo and I will be going to the ball together tonight -" I say. I was so happy that my voice didnt waver as much as I believed it would. I didnt cower as I told him, and I wasn't afraid of him at this moment. 

He sits up, catching my gaze with his dark forest green orbs. That I normally would melt under, but I didnt this time. "Good for you." He says blankly. 

He didnt even care? I didnt expect him to act so chill about me telling him, since what happened last night. 

"I have myself a date as well -" He continues, a smirk curling onto his lips as he looks into my eyes. 

I felt my stomach drop a little at his words, I suddenly wanted to cry. But I quickly pushed all of those feelings down deep. "Oh - really? Who's the lucky girl?" I ask, smiling through my heart breaking slightly in my chest.

"Ah... you shall see, my sweet Violet -" He says, leaning over and stroking my cheek. 

I almost didnt want to stop him. I loved when he touched me. But the more I looked at him, and the longer I let him keep his hand on my cheek, the deeper I fell. Again. 

I backed up, touching my cheek where his hand once lie. "Uh - yeah - well I should be getting ready I will be meeting him soon -" I say as I get up from his bed and begin to walk out. 

"See you later, Black." He says as I walk out of the door. 

Black. He hadn't called me by my last name in forever. It hurt to be honest. 

But somehow anything that slipped off his tongue tasted and sounded like pure honey with a pinch of snake venom to me. 

I walk up to my dorm and began to get ready with Cassie. She had decided to wear a thigh high dark, blood red, velvet dress with black pumps. The dress had long sleeves and cut into a v down her pale chest, slightly showing cleavage. 

She decorated her neck with a diamond necklace that I bet Abraxas gave her. It had shimmered under the dormitory lights. Her blonde hair was elegantly curled and laid across her shoulders, and her makeup was perfect. Her signature bright red lipstick displayed on her lips.

She looked beautiful, as always. I couldn't help but miss Druella in times like this, we always had gotten ready for everything together. I missed her, but I couldn't wait to see her and my brother again soon. Hopefully.

I slipped into my silk, dark green dress. The spaghetti straps laid gently on my shoulders. It was a lot shorter than I thought it was, my bum was almost completely sticking out of the bottom of it. It carefully cupped my every curve, making me look a lot more attractive than I believed I was.

I did my makeup, and put on my black heels. My dark brunette hair was straitened down my open back. 

"Are you ready baby?" Cassie asks softly gripping onto my arm. I nod and we walk out and into the common room. Leo and Abraxas were stood at the bottom of the spiral stairs of the dormitory. 

Abraxas had a dark all black suit on, his silver rings glinting in the firelight. His blonde hair was slicked back and the fire perfectly highlighted his porcelain skin.

I had to admit he cleaned up incredibly nicely. 

But then I saw Leo - 

He was wearing a dark Slytherin green dress top with a white top underneath and a black bow tie at his collar. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. He looked absolutely exquisite.

"I could fuck you right here. Fuck - you look beautiful." I hear Abraxas say as he grips Cassie by her waist and pulls her against his lips. She giggles in between their kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I gag silently as I look away from the two blonde Slytherins snogging. "Gross." I whisper at Leo. He smiles down at me, taking my hands in his and leaning down next to my ear. "You look even more gorgeous than I expected.." He whispers, tucking my hair behind my ear and softly stroking my cheek with one his thumb.

We make our way down to the Great Hall where all the seventh years from every house were gathered and were already dancing on the floor with their dates.

Leo and I danced together for a long time. Until I noticed a couple walk in through the large oak doors and into the the open Great Hall. I noticed Tom in his black suit and his hair gently falling over his brows, his emerald eyes were staring directly at me as he displayed an evil smirk across his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. On his arm was Amelia Muller. My heart ached as I saw how beautiful she looked, a long black silk dress and hot pink pumps complimented her long elegant legs.

The only thing that made me hate her was that she was attached to someone that belonged to me. And only me. I watched as they crept closer on the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist. I was sick. I wanted to throw up at the sight of them. I wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out for touching him. I wanted to apologize for everything and crawl back to him on my knees, pleading.

Abraxas and Cassie had left, I assumed either to head to the after party early or to shag. Or both. 

"Do you wanna head out? We could head down to the common room before everyone else steals all the alcohol..." Leo says in a calming tone, looking down into my eyes. "Oh - Yeah - sure." I say, still trying to forget the sight of Amelia and Tom. 

He walks with me down to the common room. 

It had already almost filled with people of all houses, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and even Gryffindor's filled into the Slytherin common room. 

"Ill go get drinks.. Alright?" Leo says, placing his hand on the small of my back. I hum my response and nod at him. The room was dark and music was blasting already. It seemed everyone had the same idea as us, get here early and drink as much as you can. 

Several boys walked past me, eyeing me down and gently rubbing against me. One Gryffindor male decided to show his bravery by gripping tightly onto my bum. I spin around, slapping him on the face. "Fuck - sorry - damn..." He says, rubbing his cheek as I scowl at him before stalking away through the crowds of people. 

Seventeen year old boys never failed to disgust me. 

As I made my way through, squeezing in and out of all the bodies I walked towards the couch only to find Amelia, straddling Tom. I could see their tongues intertwining with each other, as he gripped harder onto her waist and pulled her against him.

He opened his eyes for a moment as he stared at me, still his tongue deep down her throat. She let out a tiny moan into his mouth as he slid his hand up her dress. I noticed his fingers pumping in and out of her, as she threw her head back. 

He smiled evilly at me. "God! Fuck you!" I yell at him before walking away and desperately trying to find Leo or at least something to drown my pain with. 

I found a table with large amounts of Muggle alcohol lined along the entire table. I grab several shot glasses, wiping my now pouring tears off my face, and pouring anything I could get my hands on into each of the shot glasses. 

I downed all of them within a matter of seconds. I felt my world spinning as I slipped into intoxication. I downed more shots, as I stumbled around the crowded common room. 

I felt someone grip my wrist and pull me against their body, my back to them, and tucking my hair behind my neck. I let it happen, I was way to intoxicated to wonder who it was. "Violet Black - dont you look sexy tonight." the boys said in my ear. He began kissing down my neck. Once again I had no idea what was going on so I let it happen.

I started to dance against him, I couldn't help it, I barely heard the words he was saying I only heard the beat of the music. I couldn't feel anything. My lips were numb and my brain and judgement were severely impaired by the large amount of alcohol I had down in such a short amount of time.

The boy spun me around, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me close to him. "Fuck. I have wanted this for so long." The boys says. "Care if we head out of here?" He continues as he grips tightly onto my waist.

I sputter out incoherent words as he began to drag me through the crowd. 

"Hey! Where are you going with her Davies?" A familiar voice sounds from behind me. Leo walked up to me, gripping firmly onto my wrist and pulling me against his warm chest, rubbing my head comfortingly. "Are you okay Violet?" He asks quietly. I nod, not completely understanding what just happened.

"Leo - bro you're being a cockblock - Shes fine -" The boy says as he sighs in defeat. "Shes very clearly drunk off her arse Davies!" Leo yells over the music. 

"Whatever - fuck you." The boy spits before walking away from the two of us and into the crowd of people again.

"Violet - I should get you to bed -" He says softly, as I leaned all my weight against his body. "Yeah - yeah we - we should get to bed.." I slur my words, trailing my finger down his chest flirtatiously. 

"Alright - come on -" He says as he takes me through the crowd and up into my dormitory. 

I flop on my bed drunkenly. He stands, staring down at me. 

"Come here-" I say softly as I began to sit up, fluttering my eyes open and closed. He comes toward me slowly, standing in between my legs.

I look up at him, my view blurred but still taking in his every feature as he towered over me. I trail my hands down his torso as he takes a sharp breathe in, the closer I get to his belt. 

"Violet - we shouldn't - you're - you're drunk..." He says softly, his eyes were filled with concern but also lust. "Yeah - I am." I say, looking up at him with lust filling my entire body as I stared into his beautiful honey colored eyes. 

I completely forgot about Tom. 

I grip his shirt, pulling him down to my lips as they interlock. He pulls away, "Violet - I- are you sure?" He asks. I nod in response desperately wanting every single inch of his body on mine. 

He looks down at me and smiles, placing his warm soft lips on mine in a peck. "I need words Violet - I need to hear you say you want this - and you wont regret it. Okay?" He asks.

"I want this Leo - I - I need this.." I say as I begin to take my dress off, and throw it on the floor. "O- Okay if you want to stop at - at anytime tell me - okay?" He assures as he takes off his shirt and pants, throwing them on the floor next to my dress. 

I look him up and down, biting my lower lip and smirking up at him. He leans over me interlocking our lips together in passionate kisses, he moves down my neck. Sucking and gently biting the sensitive nape of my neck. 

He replaces the old red marks with new ones, his hand travels down to my panties, running his fingers along the band. I help him by pulling them down and over my legs. He mimics me, taking off his boxers. His hard length flops out. 

He was surprisingly big. He leans over me again, kissing my lips as we gently grind against each other. "Fuck you're already so wet." He whispers as he slips his fingers in his mouth and down to my soaking pussy.

His two fingers circle around my clit as I throw my head back in pleasure. "Fuck - Fuck me Leo-" I moan out as his tongue trails down my breasts and circling my sensitive nipple. 

"You want me to?" He asks, coming up toward my lips. My breathe was hitched as his fingers slowly pumped in and out of me. "Yes - yes please." I moan in his open mouth, gripping the sides of his torso and grinding my hips against his cock.

He holds himself up as he centers his cock in between my heat. He grips my hands, pinning them above my head as he enters me. Slowly pumping in out, I moan at the growing pressure in my hips. 

"Fuck. Violet you're so so tight." He groans as he quickens his pace a little. 

He was gentle with me, stroking my hair out of my face and looking down into my eyes as he ever so gently pumped in and out of me. I felt safe and almost pure as I watched him move above me. 

I felt my climax coming as he gripped onto my hips, "L- Leo I - I am coming - fuck!" I moan out, as he smiles down at me. "Cum -" He demands. He grips onto my wrists, pushing them above my head again as he begins to climax, groaning out in pleasure as we both finish.

We flop on the bed beside each other, hearts beating and sweat dripping off of our lust filled bodies. He leans over, stroking my face and wrapping his arms around my body.

I felt his heart beating rapidly against my face as I cuddled up next to him. He tried to steady his hitched breathing, covering our bodies in the dark duvet.

"That was amazing." He says letting out a chuckle. I look up at him and smile, "Yeah - yeah it was-" I say, drawing circles with my finger on his chest. 

He kisses the top of my head. "Leo?" I ask quietly. 

"Violet." 

"Why do I feel like I have known you forever? Like, I swear I have seen you somewhere, I just- I just can't figure out where or when..." I say, looking back up into his glistening porcelain features.

He sits up straight in the four poster bed. Running his fingers through his hair, "I - I wasn't going to uh- tell you this yet but - I have known you for awhile -" He says, hesitating slightly.

"What? - What do you mean?" I ask, furrowing my brows with confusion. 

"Uh - you should get some sleep - I'll tell you tomorrow if you still want to know - besides I should probably head back to my dorm ..."

And with that he left, leaving me to wonder what the fuck he meant he knew for awhile. I mean ever since we met at the beginning of the year I swore I knew him but - I could never put my finger on it - like something had been completely wiped from my memory. 

I drifted off to sleep finally, dreams flooded with the possibilities of what he could've possibly meant. And of Tom and Amelia...

A/N- Alright sorry I was going to publish this chapter last night but I wanted to add more to it im sorry guys..  
BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS I hope you guys get all you please and let me know in the comments what your fav thing was that you got  
I love all of you endlessly thank you for sticking with me/// this chap is 4000 words ahhhh


	25. Sweet, Sweet Memories

A/N- How are we almost at 2.5k views already !!! what the fuck guys i love you so much!!! keep sharing this story around if you like it pls pls

Violet Black

I met up with Leo early the next morning...

"I can give you back your memories if you would wish for me to do so... I doubt it matters much now - that your father is in Azkaban." He queries as we walk into the unusually cold common room.

"Y- Yeah -" I stutter, not sure of what to say. 

I was honestly afraid of what I might see. Why couldn't I remember? If he had been telling the truth, why dont I remember ever meeting him. Surely I would have remember such a boy like him. Right? Unless someone wiped my memory of the entire encounter. Or whatever it was.

"I should probably start by telling you - it might come back quite fast - and - what you see I want you to understand that we - we were young and I dont expect you to feel the way I do towards you anymore.. you have changed - and we are older now."

"Alright." I say confused at why he was acting so strange about the whole thing. Were we in love or something? Maybe that was why I felt so comfortable around him.

"Okay -" He says as he inches closer to me, placing both hands on each side of my head and closing his eyes. 

He says an incantation before my mind goes completely blank for a few seconds. 

***************

"Pack your bags, we are moving..." 

"Where are we going daddy?" 10 year old me asks in a soft voice, trying not to make my father angry as I looked up into his stone cold dark grey eyes.

He didnt like being asked questions. He despised it in fact.

He ignores me, gripping my brother and I's hands and apparated out of our home at Grimmauld Place in England.

My world twists and turns and distorts left and right. I had never felt such a thing in my life, I nearly threw up when we landed in a strange yard with a small cottage in front of us. 

"Stay here.." My father demands. 

My brother and I obey, staying where we landed. We wait for a few minuets, "Cyg. Why are we here? Where are we?" I asks, gripping tightly onto my brothers hand. 

"Somewhere in Germany if I am not mistaken." 

"Germany? Why are we moving here to Germany?" I ask, pure confusion etched in my soft childish tone.

Before my twin could answer our father struts out of the small cottage, hand in hand with a unfamiliar looking women. She had short dark black hair that flowed just below her collar bone. She was wearing a silken red dress, with dark heels. Beside the woman stood a small boy, almost identical in facial features. Both of their complexations were pale and angelic.

"Cygnus, Violet - this is Olivia Schroder... she is soon to be your step mother." Pollux's voice sounded, pulling the women closer to us. 

"Step mother?" Cygnus asks with a slight attitude, looking the woman up and down. She smiles sweetly, gripping harder onto our fathers hand. "Ja, ich bin die Fruendin deines Vaters...(Yes, I am your father's girlfriend.)" The woman's speaks in German.

My brother and I look at each other puzzled, wondering if she even spoke English. She leans over to my father, her lips still curled into a sweet smirk as she eyed my brother and I down.

"Pollux, du hast mir nie gesagt, wie schon deine Zwillinge sind. (Pollux, you never told me how beautiful your twins are.)" She speaks, still looking at us. 

The tiny boy still hid behind his mother gripping tightly onto her dress, peaking around her bum to look at us. 

"This is her son Leonardo -" My father says pointing towards the tiny boy. 

He still cowers behind his mother, looking down at his shoes rubbing them in the grass.

My mind shifts to another memory as I felt my brain starting to contract. I felt sharp pains as the memories came back to me.

My father dragged Cygnus and I into a tiny room where my brother, Leo, and I normally stayed in. 

He gripped tightly onto my arm, but let go of my brothers. "Listen, I want some alone time with Olivia - so I need you guys to go play or something I honestly dont give a fuck where you go.." He hisses, leaning down to look at my brother and I in our eyes. 

My arm felt almost numb by my fathers strong grip. I nod stiffly, I was so afraid of him I couldn't ask questions. He violently lets go of my arm and struts out of the room closing the door behind him.

My brother and I ended up going somewhere in the cities with Leo.

We went to a small flower shop that lay on the side of the street outside of several large muggle work buildings in the large city of Berlin. 

Leo picks out a small bouquet of brightly colored flowers that sat on the display outside of the shop. He walks up to me, his shining white teeth beaming at me.

"Violet, do you like these?" He asks in a soft, sweet, boyish manner. I smiled at him, and looked at the light purple flowers he held in his pale hands. 

"They- they're Violet colored - like your name!" He says ecstatically. 

I walk closer to him, placing my fingers on the soft petals of the flowers and admiring them. "I love them Leo - They're beautiful." I beam. 

My chest warmed as his fingers grazed against mine. "I wanted to buy them for you the other day but I hadn't enough money." He says softly, looking down at his feet with a now sad expression. 

"I can pay for them." My brother says pulling out several bills of what looked like muggle money. 

I admired the flowers Leo had gotten me for days and days until they began to wilt.

The memory distorted and into another one, the pain growing ever more as I got more and more familiar with what I never knew existed in the first place.

We sat on the edge of the roof. Just Leo and I. The farm fields were spacious around us and seemed they would never end. The sun was setting and the sky was painted a beautiful variety of colors such as orange and subtle shades of pink and purple.

I had on a short pink flimsy dress and wore no shoes as my feet dangled off of the roof. And my hair was braided behind my back in an elegant Dutch braid, courtesy of Olivia Schroder.

Leo's dark black hair fell elegantly across his brows, his porcelain features glinting in the sun as it began to slowly fade into the earth.

"Hey - Violet -" Leo's voice slightly falters. He turns to face me as I stay admiring the sunset. 

"Yes?" I ask softly. 

"I wanted to say you look very pretty -" He says softly and skimming his fingers over mine. 

I look at him and smile faintly, awkwardly looking down at our small hands as we gently intertwined our fingers. "Thank you -" 

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Yes, anything." I respond sweetly.

"Do you think we would be able to be together when we are older even if our parents get married?" 

"Together? What do you mean?" I ask, furrowing my brows slightly as I looked him in his brown eyes.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" 10 year old Leo queries, his brown orbs boring into mine.

"B- boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I stutter. I had never been asked such question, nor had I ever really been around a boy that wasn't my brother, for 10 years of my life.

"Yeah... uh - you know like your dad and my mum." 

"Oh - would you want to?" I ask in a gentle tone. 

His eyes soften as we make eye contact again, his boyish features permanently embedded into my brain as I studied his face. He smiles softly, gripping tighter onto my fingers.

"Yes -" he responds smiling widely at me. "Uh - c- can I - I kiss you?" He asks awkwardly. 

My eyes widen in surprise. I had never kissed anyone before, I barely knew what kissing was. What if I hated it? What if I was terrible? What if he hated it? What if he didnt want me to be his 'girlfriend' anymore? After a whole ten seconds of being it.

I shouldn't be thinking of kissing at a ripe age of 10 years old but somehow I felt it wouldnt matter much if it was just a tiny peck.

Before the memory could finish I was swept into another one. The old memory blurring and forming into a different one.

The day was vanishing into darkness as we finished playing and running in the fields of wheat and corn. 

As we began to walk through the medium sized oak door that entered into the cottage kitchen, we heard something shatter and yelling.

My brother, Leo, and I look back and forth at each other before walking into the living space. 

Pollux and Olivia were screaming at each other and throwing glass plates across the room as they violently screamed and cried at each other.

A plate was thrown and cut Olivia across the face. She gripped the place that had begun oozing with blood as tears poured out of her dark eyes.

"GET. OUT. And take your filthy fucking children with you!!!" Olivia screams as she grabs Leo and drags him out of sight. 

She comes back out of the room. 

My fathers face was etched with the exact rage he showed me every time I would forget to put a dish away or forget to do the laundry. Rage that he turned into his fists violently beating the life out of me. Until my brother would stop him.

"And your filthy fucking daughter has corrupted my sons brain enough!" She screams as she throws another plate across the room towards my father.

I was incredibly confused on what was happening as I stood horror struck clinging onto my brothers arm as he shielded me. 

I began to cry against my brothers shoulder. He stroked my hair and cooed in my ear, "It's okay Violet. We will be okay. We always are okay. Remember? Think of happy things. Okay?" He cooed as he wrapped his arms around my head.

My breathing slightly steadied at my twins calming words. He always had been extraordinarily intelligent for his age. He knew how to calm me down.

"Dont you worry your disgusting little whore of a head about my fucking daughter. She wont remember a thing." My father screams as he inches closer to her. 

Leo stands, peeking out of the door. "I'm sorry I love you Violet." He mouths before inching back into the place he came.

I wipe my eyes. And before I know it we were back in England at Grimmauld place. Just me, my brother, and father again.

I already missed Leo terribly.

"Both of you come here. Now!" He demands in his devilish tone. 

We stalked forward still holding tightly onto each others hands. He points his wand at my temple. "Obliviate -" He whispers before violently shoving me away from him.

For some reason he never could look at me in my eyes. Not even when he was over top of me, beating the living shit out of me. He never looked at me.

Everything goes blank for the last year of my life. I stood confused wondering how I got here and what I was doing.

The same happened to my brother. 

**************

And with that Leo wrenches out of my mind and steps back.

"I-" I was speechless. 

Somehow I still felt strange, like I still was in love with Tom even after seeing everything me and Leo had gone through together. 

Like nothing had changed since getting my memories back. I felt terribly, why did I feel like this. I should be in love with Leo now. Right? We fell in love as children and finally found our way back to each other. It was a classic love story. 

So why had I still had regrets of even getting the memories back in fear that Tom wouldnt love me anymore.

"I have loved you for 7 years - I - I never thought I would ever see you again Violet." He says, sorrow etched into his voice. "When I came here I never knew you were here - but - but when I saw you - I had to know you again." He continues. 

I stood speechless staring at him. 

"I know you forgot but - I never did." He says again. "But I understand if you dont feel the same way - after all it has been 7 years and we both have completely different lives now. I - I just wanted you to know I still and will forever love you Violet Black" 

Silence.

"Leo I -" I begin nervously. "I loved you - I just - just dont know if I do, like that I mean, anymore." I struggle to get the words out, as I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

"Yeah - I - I understand." He responds softly. "Could - could we be friends?" He asks softly. 

I look up at him and smile slightly, "I would love that."


	26. I hate that I love you

A/N - I love all of you endlessly.   
Angsty sex this chapter !!  
Viewer discretion is HIGHLY advised.

Author Pov

Tom continued trying to figure out the horcruxes. He had successfully made five now. Two to go...

His mind rushed with thoughts of Violet. Seeing her with someone else made him mad. Enraged even. But he couldn't show that he even slightly gave a fuck. Not when she was off snogging some other dude who barely even knew her.

Although he loved all the attention he was getting due to being single again. He found himself a new girl to fuck every night. But it never made him forget her, no matter how hard he tried. Every girl he hooked up with just reminded him how bad he wanted her back.

He never stayed the night though and never let them in his room unless he didnt feel like going anywhere else and he was desperate for sex.

It normally occurred when his mind wouldn't stop thinking of her. He hated himself everyday, but he learned to turn it off. The missing her, and the happiness he felt when he would spend every waking moment with her. And the loving her.

He did everything for her. He weakened himself for her. Now that she was gone he could finally focus on the task at hand, although he was only doing the whole horcrux thing for her. So he could spend eternity with her.

He fucked every girl that found an attraction to him, made him feel dominant. He loved it. It took his mind off of everything falling around him.

He learned to shut the emotions off. He didnt care who he had to hurt in order to just stop fucking feeling, even if it meant he hurt Violet in the process he didnt care.

He felt good watching her crumble as he fingered Amelia in front of her. Seeing the jealousy cloud her eyes and judgment. He loved to watch her hate him. Cause if she loved him, he would be even more vulnerable than she already made him.

But if anyone were to touch her the way he does. He would never hesitate to rip their heart out or snap their neck right in front of her without feeling a thing.

He knew what was best for her, and that was him. But she hated him, and he loved it.

He walked to the cabinet where Abraxas hid the alcohol. Pouring him self a glass of bourbon. Downing it with one gulp.

He walks into the common room and sees two Slytherin girls eyeing him down as he walks toward them. One was a spicy looking red head with pale freckled skin, who was dressed in a skirt that was way to short.

The other was a dirty blonde who was wearing almost an identical skirt, both were exposing far more skin than necessary.

They whispered each other, giggling and looking at Tom still approaching them.

"Hi Tom.." They said in unison, smiling up at the brown haired boy who towered over the two vulnerable girls.

"Hello ladies - care to come to my dorm?" He asks seductively, eyeing the two girls up and down.

"Both of us?" The blonde responds.

"Unless you would like me to take you one at a time?" He quires, smirking at the blonde Slytherin.

They end up both following him willingly to his dorm.

Violet Black

I had to find Tom. I had to tell him how much I missed him, how I forgave him for everything, how much I loved him, and wanted him. I wanted all of him, I didnt care anymore if he lied.

The pain was too much without him, I tried distracting myself with Leo. I thought maybe I could fall in love with him instead. But whenever I was with Leo the only person I ever thought of was Tom.

I love him. I will always love him. I was willing to do whatever it took for him to take me back.

I knew I was blinded by love but he was all I ever thought about.

I stood from my bed in an instant. "Violet? Where are you going?" Cassie asks softly as Abraxas lay snoring on her chest. She furrowed her brows as she watched me walk toward the dormitory door.

"To find Tom-" I say. And with that I leave the dormitory making my way down into the common room and up to the boys dormitories.

I knock gently on the door that led to Abraxas' and Tom's dorm.

"Tom -" I plead from outside of the door before turning the knob and walking in.

"Tom I - I thought we could maybe tal-"

I look up to find him getting his dick sucked by some random red headed girl while he was tongue deep in another girls throat, running his hands up her breasts.

He pulls away from the blonde who was kissing him, looking over toward me. "Ah, come to join?" He mocks, quirking an eyebrow.

"You fucking disgust me." I say as I begin to head out of the dorm.

He pushes the two girls off him, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt. "Get out." He demands to the two girls. They groan and begin to gather their clothing and head out.

Before I could leave he grips my wrist tightly.

"What the fuck is fucking wrong with you!" I yell as I hit his bare chest repeatedly.

"Shit, Violet what the fuck." He says in between violent hits. He grips onto my tiny wrists stopping me from hitting him any further.

"I fucking came here to tell you I forgave you for everything and - and to tell you I missed you and I loved you. God, how fucking stupid am I!" I yell, trying to pry my wrists out of his grip. "You- you are a fucking pig. I never should've believed you would change." I say out of pure rage. 

"Violet who fucking left who here?!" He yells, tightening his grip on my wrists even more.

Our bodies were incredibly close, his chest barely touched mine as our rage radiated off of one another.

"I was right to fucking leave." I spit, staring into his rage filled eyes with mine. "And god you fucking reek of sex. Fuck." I continue maliciously finally ripping my wrist out of his grasp and backing away.

I try to head toward the door again but found it locked by itself. "Colloportus." Tom murmurs, wand in hand.

"Let me the fuck out now!" I say as I reach for my wand in my back pocket to use the unlocking spell, but it had gone. I frantically search along the ground for it but it was nowhere.

"Looking for this, my love?" He joans, smirking at me and spinning my hazel wood wand in between his digits. I stalk toward him, sizing myself to my full height yet still significantly shorter than him.

"Give. it. back. now." I growl looking up at him as his smirk is still intact.

"Try to take it. Come on baby. " He jokes, lifting his hand high in the air with my wand in it.

I try to jump to grip my wand from his hand but he pulls it even higher. "Aw, come on Black I know you can jump higher than that." He jokes.

I glare at him, we were incredibly close again. I felt his hot breathe fanning against my face. "Tom I am not playing with you right now!" I yell, frustrated.

He smirks and finally hands me my wand back, "I thought you loved to play." He says seductively, eyeing me up and down. "Oh fuck off." I say, glaring at him and gripping my wand.

He inches closer to me as I begin to back up until I hit a wall behind me. He towers over me, placing his hand on the side of my face, cupping my cheek and running his thumb along it. I dropped my wand out of surprise.

"Don't touch me with those nasty ass hands. I don't know what you did to those girls." I spit, but still let his hand rest on my face.

"Don't worry, nothing I haven't done to you a million times." He joans, curling his lips into a small smile as he looked down at me.

"Fuck you." I growl, attempting to push him away from me but he doesn't budge. "I hate you!" I yell, starting to feel the anger boil inside me again. "Fuck. I hate you. I hate you so fucking much it hurts." I continue, clenching my fists until my nails made indents into the palms of my hands.

"I fucking hate you To-"

Before I could finish his lips crashed into mine, in hot, passionate, rage filled kisses. My breathe had escaped my lungs as I abide and crumbled beneath him. He grips my hair gently pulling my head back as he trailed rough kisses down my jawline and down to my neck and covering the old marks that Leo had made. Nipping and running his tongue across the nape of my neck. I take a sharp breathe in as he nips at the sensitive parts of my neck.

He pulls away and dives back into my lips.

His hands run all over my body, as I run my fingers through his dark brown hair I pull him closer to me as we make out aggressively. His hands slide down to my thighs gripping them and lifting me up against his torso.

I felt the cold wall disappear as he carried me to his bed. He pulled away for a second so we both could catch out breathes, he began unbuckling his belt. The clattering of the metal made goosebumps form along my entire body as I stared aimlessly at him fiddle with his pants.

"I still hate you." I say as I begin to rip my clothes off. "And I still love you." He says. He takes his wand out of his back pocket before he pulls his pants down as he began leaning over my now naked body.

I felt my cheeks heat as I turned a bright scarlet color at his words.

I felt vulnerable underneath him. "Muffliato" He whispers. I look up at him confused. He smirks as he takes his belt into his hands.

"Lift your arms." He demands. "What?" I ask, still confused. "Just fucking do it Violet." He repeats aggressively.

I obey, pulling my arms above my head. He begins tying my wrists to the bed post with his belt. I gasp as he tightens it around my wrists. "Tom - what - what are you doing-" I ask as I squirm a little.

He ignores me as he finishes tying my wrists up. I shift underneath him, spreading my legs as his hard length rubs against the inside of my thigh.

He leans down, wrapping his hands around my neck and squeezing gently. I feel the coldness of his rings against my throat and his breathe against my neck as he inspects me, noticing all the hickeys Leo had left.

"You make me want to do terrible things to you Violet. Fuck. Do you see what you do to me?" He hissed in my ear. I felt him gently buck his hips into me. I pull against my restraints and my breathing becomes hitched.

I close my eyes, waiting for him to just fuck me. He runs his spare hand down my stomach causing me to arch against his touch, his hand around my neck still very firmly in tact.

He rubs circles around my clit with his middle and ring fingers as he stares down at me, squirming with pleasure. I buck my hips into his fingers as he slips them in and roughly speeds his pace of pumping in and out.

"You're such a whore." He spits as he tightens his grip around my neck. "I-" I spew out incoherent words.

"You're already so fucking wet. Fuck Violet."

"You're teasing me what do you expect."

He pulls his fingers out and shifts his boxers down so his dick rubs up and down my throbbing clit. "I want you to scream my fucking name Violet." He says as he slams into me.

A loud gasp escapes my blood rushed lips as he pumps violently in and out of me. I squirm, trying to pull away from my restraints to slow him down. "Sl- Slow - Slow down Tom - I -" I moan, I felt I was already close to unraveling.

"What? You can't take it? huh?" He breathes out in between strokes. "You're such a slut. Surely you can take me." He continues maliciously.

I bite my lower lip as the pain in my hips and lower stomach increases. "No - I - I don't want t- to cum y- yet." I say between moans. My walls began to tighten around his cock.

I felt all of him, every last inch pumping in and out of me with such force I thought I might scream.

"Fuck! You feel so fucking good. Ugh! so tight." He groans as he increasingly fastens his pace. 

"Scream my fucking name Violet! I want to hear you beg."

My eyes began to water at the pressure between my legs. "Tom! F- uck! F- Fuck me! Please. Please Tom." I moan out, bucking my hips into him.

"You're fucking mine." He growls, trailing kissing down breasts and finally releasing his grip from my throat and rubbing my breasts in his free hand.

His other hand entangles my hair, pulling my hand back as I arch against his toned stomach.

"Oh - Oh god - f - fuck!" I yell as I drown out the sound of the bed slamming against the wall. His lips curl into an evil smirk as he eyes me down beneath him. 

"Who do you belong to?" He breathes out maliciously. He continues to pump into me. I let out exasperated moans but don't answer.

I was distracted by the amount of pain I would feel later, not only in my hips but my shoulders too.

"I asked you a fucking question." He presses. I wrap my legs around his torso pulling him closer to my body. "Y- you Tom." I gently whisper in between moans.

He smirks down at me, tears gently falling from the corners of my eyes at the pressure. "What was that?" He asks, with venom laced in his tongue.

"You - I - I belong to you Tom. Fuck!"

He leans down placing a kiss on my lips. "Good Girl." He groans out.

"I- I'm com - coming." I moan as I felt my walls tighten significantly around his dick and began bucking my hips harder against him.

He groans as he cums inside me. Throwing his head back in pleasure as he completely finishes. His juices overfill in me, as well as my own. "F - Fuck I missed you." He groans as he pulls out and flops beside me, his chest heaving as he tries to catches his breathe and steady his heartbeat.

I close my legs feeling the juices run down my thighs, smiling at him with a slight sense of comfort and unease at being tied up still. 

"I missed you so much more - now - can you please untie me." I plead. 

He pulls his pants back on and runs his fingers through his hair before leaning over me and beginning to untie his belt from my wrists as he gently kissed my lips repeatedly. The belt created indents and red marks on my wrists. I rub them to ease the pain.

"Thank you." I say as I try to sit up and gather my clothing. But once I stand up out of the bed my knees immediately buckle and I fall onto the wooden floor. I rub my forehead out of embarrassment. "Shit." I mutter.

I look up to see Tom staring down at me from the bed, laughing his head off. "You're a fucking idiot." He joans, gripping his stomach as he topples over from laughing so hard.

"Fuck off." I say, rolling my eyes. He stood from the bed and lifted me up onto the bed again. "Really? I can stand and sit on the bed." I say, annoyed.

"Are you sure about that?" He jokes. I roll my eyes at him.

He begins gathering my clothing and handing them to me. "T - thanks." I mutter, pulling on my shirt and panties and leaning back against the soft mattress. 

He comes and lays next to me. Pulling me against his warm chest and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I trace figures onto his bare stomach with my fingers. "Tom -" I murmur quietly against his warm chest.

"Hmm?" He hums. 

"What does this mean?" I ask, looking up into his emerald orbs as they stared down into mine. 

"What do you want it to mean...?" He queries, smiling at me. I rub his chest with my hand, "I - I want you. I forgive you, I -I just want to be with you again." I stutter.

He strokes my hair, running his thumb along my cheek bone. He studied me before answering. "I love you Violet. I know you didnt think I did, that - that I was just pawning you. But I love you - you make me feel. I have never felt anything like this until I met you." He says sweetly.

I studied his masculine features before answering. I noticed how his green eyes sparkled like Aventurine as he looked down at me. His sharp jawline and his messy curled brown hair that fell gently over his eyebrow bone. How his soft, moisturized, blood rushed lips made me melt when he kissed me. He was simply beautiful.

"I slept with Leo." I blurt guiltily out of nowhere. His eyes darken and he tenses up. I felt his hand grip tighter onto my shoulder until he shoved me off.

"Tom -" I plead, but he gets up from the bed and began pacing around the room, running his fingers through his chocolate locks. 

"Get out." He demands, refusing to listen to what I had to say. I heard the anger through his tone. I look at him with clouded eyes, "You're joking right?" I say as I stay put on his bed. 

"Get the fuck out!" He yells, his words completely filled with a deranged tone. I stay put.

"No." 

He stalks up to me, standing between my legs as they dangled from his bed. He roughly grips my chin and lifts it to look at him. "Violet - get the fuck out now." He demands again as he violently releases my face and paces the room again.

"No." I say with an attitude. "I am not leaving." I continue, crossing my arms around my chest.

"God you're such a whore!" He yells, still pacing the room. He refused to look at me.

I stand up and walk towards him, "I'm sorry did I not just catch you getting your dick sucked by some random ass girl and you feeling another girl up. You're such a hypocrite." I say, anger once again boiling inside of me.

He stops pacing and looks at me finally. He stands staring quietly at me. Clearly unable to produce words to defend himself anymore. His fists were still clenched as he stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, barely moving his lips as the words spilled out of his mouth.

I walk closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "Sorry, I didnt catch that." I say mockingly, even though I had heard him. I just wanted to hear him say it again.

He clenches his jaw, "I'm sorry." He says a bit louder. 

I lean in, cupping my ear. "What was that. You might need to speak up a little Tom -" I mock again.

"I said I am fucking sorry - God Violet!" He yells. 

I click my tongue and smirk at him, "Well - well, Tom Riddle... saying sorry for his action? Wow." I joan.

"Can we just forgive each other?" He asks, looking down at his feet. I smile at him, "I mean I guess -" I say jokingly. 

He looks back up at me and inching closer to me. He wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "I love you." He whispers before he dives down to kiss my lips. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. "I love you too." I say between kisses. I felt him smile against my lips. 

I pull away, placing my forehead against his. "Did you miss me?" I ask softly. 

He sighs, "Terribly." he responds before leaning down and kissing me again.

We head to the bed, curling up together and talking before we both drift off to sleep. It was nearly 2 in the morning before we both fell asleep.


	27. Always Find You

A/N- Above is a picture of George Blagden as Pollux Black; DONT FORGET TO VOTE AND GIVE ME A FOLLOW IF U ENJOY I LOVE ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMANS !!! Stay healthy babies and I love seeing all your comments they truly make me laugh so much !!  
This chapter is where it all starts so buckle up because it is going to be a bumpy ride.   
THANK UOU FOR 3k VIEWS HOLY SHIT!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU ENDLESSLY

TW: violent depiction's of abuse and attempted rape please read with caution if you feel uncomfortable you may skip this chapter

Violet Black

It had been nearly three months since Tom and I made amends. Things were good. I was happy with him again.

I sat through Charms, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures with Abraxas, Cassie, and Tom until we head to lunch and sit at the long Slytherin house table; listening to Headmaster Dippet go on about how Hagrid seemingly was expelled and removed from the school.

As the food appeared on the tables the owls bring the mail and the post.

A large brown tawny owl that belong to Cygnus and I swept over my head and perched on my shoulder, dropping a rolled up newspaper onto the table and into my mashed potatoes.

"Thank you Pixie." I say sarcastically and gently pet her on the wings as she hoots and flutters away.

I wipe the mashed potatoes off the newspaper and notices that it had smudged some of the words off.

"What's on the Prophet today?" Cassie asks as she twists her fork around her spaghetti and shoves it in her mouth.

"Probably same old shit.." Abraxas says blankly as he stares at his girlfriend beside him. Admiringly; even though she was an incredibly messy eater.

Tom slides his hand onto my thigh and gently rubs up and down as he looks over my shoulder onto the newspaper. I flip through the pages until I notice a huge heading...

Pollux Black escapes from Azkaban Prison he is a highly dangerous wizard and currently cannot be tracked   
Pollux Black escapes from Azkaban Prison he is a highly dangerous wizard and currently cannot be tracked. If encountered - do with ease and caution - highly unpredictable since drawn insane by the dementors that guard the prison. Pollux Black has been charged with numerous accounts of Abuse and torturing of muggles as well as muggle born wizards. It seems he had help escaping from several outside sources who are still unknown. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Pollux Black contact the Ministry of Magic or proper authorities Immediately ...

My breath hitches as I read the article, my face turning pale with fear. I stare at it for a few seconds in awe. I felt the breathe leave my lungs as my head fill with the memories of my father and I.

My heart rate increased rapidly as I felt my hands begin to shake. Tom looks over my shoulder, scanning the article and squeezing harder onto my thigh, comfortingly.

"Violet? - are you okay love?" His voice sounded distant. Blood was rushing into my brain and all I could hear was my heart beat rapidly beating against my chest.

I felt the walls begin to cave in, as I began hyperventilating.

"Violet - Violet -" I distantly hear Cassie, Abraxas, and Tom's muffled voices.

And then everything went black.

****

4 years ago - 13 years old.

"Dad!! Stop!! What - what did I do?!!" I yell as he continues dragging me through the halls by my hair.

I struggle against his grip, tugging and scratching at his hands. He finally releases his grip; tossing me onto the cold wooden flooring of Grimmauld Place.

I sat on the floor balling as I rubbed my head where he had ripped my hair. "I'm sorry.." I whimper, although I wasn't completely sure what I was apologizing for . He stands, towering over me with rage etched all over his expressions.

His pale face doomed in the dim lights, scowling and smiling evilly down at me. My eyes stung from the tears pouring out and my hands shook as if they had tremors. I tried desperately to slow my breathing but my chest rose and fell rapidly as he inched closer and closer to me.

He bends down so his face leveled with mine.

He laughs maliciously as he grip my chin, forcing me to look into his stone cold dark brown eyes. His fingers were cold and hard as they pressed into my chin bone. I was worried I had already started to bruise; attempting to struggle away from his grip.

"I am going to fucking kill you. Just you fucking wait." He laughs again.

I sat quiet, darting my eyes around at the portraits doing absolutely nothing; silently pleading for them to call my brother who was out at the moment.

"I will never understand what makes you so fucking special - how you wear her face everyday yet... you killed her with your fucking existence! Why couldn't she have lived?! Huh?!" He screams in my face.

He was talking about my mother - he always hated me because I reminded him of her. The resemblance was striking... but she died after she had Cygnus and I. He blamed me... more than Cygnus.

"You took everything from me!! You deserve nothing but fucking pain!" He continues, raging.

I say nothing.

He violently releases me; pushing me down flat on my back against the carpet that covered our wood floors. My head hit hard against the floor as my vision went blurry for a moment -

I felt a sharp pain against my jaw as I noticed blood dripping from my nose. I attempted to crawl away, but he gripped roughly onto my ankles; pulling me closer to him. Continuing to slap and punch me across the face. I clawed at his fists, attempting to get him to stop.

He grips onto my waist; pausing and eyeing my body up and down. "You even have her body..." He says maliciously. "So soft and vulnerable - I could never get enough ..." He continues. He strokes my hair, his demeanor immediately shifting to something way more vicious. "And her hair -" He hisses as he leans down and sniffs my hair.

I felt his hot breathe fanning against my neck. His breath reeked of Fire Whiskey. I clenched my fists next to my hips. I couldn't move as his body pressed against mine.

I blocked him out. Trying to brace myself for whatever he would do next.

He tugs at my pants as I scream, trying to push him off. But every time I tried he would hit harder. "Stop! Dad! Please! Please! Please Stop!!" I scream, my voice cracking in between each word through my painful sobs.

His hits become harder; so much so that my eyes began to puff so much I couldn't see anymore. I could barely feel the blood that was dripping from my lips and nose, but I knew it was there; I could taste it on my tongue.

He grips onto my wrists, preventing me from scratching his eyes out with my nails. My pants were at my ankles, I felt the cold air piercingly through my skin, as I shut my knees closed.

He pried them open as I scream significantly louder, yet it didnt seem to be doing much...

I hear a door slam behind me but I couldn't see who had entered. I nearly fell asleep. Slipping in and out of consciousness.

My fathers body was no longer on top of mine, but I lay still in shock.

I heard muffled voices and vaguely saw bright lights traveling around the room. My head felt like it was going to explode at any minuet.

"What the fuck are you doing to her!!"

"Cygnus - you are intruding son -"

"Shut the fuck up! I am no son of yours! Disgusting piece of shit! I am going to throw you in Azkaban! Finally!"

"You're bluffing - you would never give your father over to that horrible prison -"

"Fucking try me!"

"I am going to kill her - whether or not I get thrown in there... You dont know how it feels seeing your mothers face copied onto her and she is the reason she is dead ... matter of fact I should kill you too."

"Stupefy!"

Thud.

I woke in a hospital bed. Healers standing around me, conjuring towels and potions to help the swelling in my eyes and the bleeding in nose and lips.

I flutter my eyes open as they began working on my broken ribs. I notice my brother leaning against my bed his head leaning against my arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask softly, my throat was dry and scratched.

He immediately looks up at me, "Violet -" He says a hint of darkness in his tone. He grips my hand tightly, "He's in Azkaban dont worry." He says softly, smiling at me.

"Where are we going to go?" I ask, flinching at the healers touching my bare skin.

"Malfoy's, he agreed to let us stay - his mum said she would gladly take us in."

I nod.

****

I finally fluttered my eyes open, I looked around at the three Slytherins towering over me; worry etched across their faces.

We were still in the Great Hall but I had fallen onto the floor.

Tom runs his finger across my cheek, "Violet? You fainted..." He says softly. "Are you okay baby?" He asks softly.

I sit up, rubbing my head. "Uh - I -" I stutter dazed. I was still trying to put things into perspective.

Abraxas leans down to me and grips my hand in his, "Do you want to owl Cygnus?" He asks.

I nod, unable to spill out words.

The boys lift me as Cassie nervously follows behind us to the Slytherin Commons.

As we got to the common room I sat at a table with a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. I write my brother ...

Cygnus,

I am coming to the Manor right now.

Love, Violet

I fold the parchment and send it off with Pixie whispering to her to bring it to Malfoy Manor. She hoots and flutters off into the light blue, cloud filled sky.

I began thinking how it could be such a beautiful day when my father had escaped from a supposedly 'High Security Prison'

Bullshit.

I straighten the collar of my shirt, nervously. "I have to - uh -apparate - to the manor." I say quietly to Tom.

He looks down at me, worried. "I - if you are going to run - I want to know I will be able to find you."

"I am not sure if I could risk anyone knowing where I am - he will kill anyone who gets in his way of killing me."

"I need to know when you are in trouble Violet. He is not going to kill me."

"You cant be sure of that. I dont know what I would do if I lost you Tom."

He cups my cheek, softly stroking my jaw with his thumb. For the first time since I read the Prophet I felt at ease. "You are underestimating me Violet. You know by now what I am capable of, surely."

"I - I dont know." I say shakily.

"I will never let anyone hurt you Violet."

I rub my cheek against his hand that was still cupped on my face, gently closing my eyes and opening them to look up at him. He was tensed, I could feel through his grip on my cheek. I didnt want to leave him.

"How will you find me?" I ask softly, our orbs melting into each other as we stared into each other eyes.

He gently pulled his hand away from my face and sat next to me at the table, pulling out a piece of folded parchment. He unfolds it gently.

On it was a drawing. A skull with a snake hanging from the mouth.

I studied it before look up at him, "uh - a drawing? that's how you want to find me?"

He chuckles lightly, "It - it's a tattoo." He says softly.

"A tattoo . . ." I say, still confused.

"Yeah - I was planning on giving it to you, Cassie, Abraxas, Cygnus, and Druella. As a way of finding each other. I was going to use it for ruling the world." He says, smiling. "Remember our plan?"

I smile at him, warmth spreading across my body. "Yeah - yeah I remember." I say smiling still. "So -so how will it work?" I ask, intrigued.

He grips my left wrist, flipping it over so that my palm was turned up. He ran his pointer finger gently down my wrist, causing goosebumps to spread along my arm.

"When you touch it - I will come to you." He explains, still running his finger up and down my arm. "Just press your finger at the top of the skull. And I will be there." He continues.

"Okay - " I say softly, taking in his every feature if it did happen to be the last time I saw him.

"I will always be able to find you. With this." He repeats. "It might hurt - when I put it on."

"It's okay ju- just do it. I need to get the manor - to my brother." I say, frantically.

"Okay - sit still." He says, gripping my forearm tighter and reaching for his wand. I shift in my seat a little as the coldness of the wooden wand come in contact with my skin.

He presses his wand deeper into my forearm as the ink spreads against it. It stung as it seeped into my veins and became longer down my forearm.

I wince as the pain increases. Taking a sharp breath in as the final touches were put on the snakes head.

"I'm sorry love -" He whispers, still pressing his wand deep into my arm. I nearly thought I might pass out.

I gasp as it finally was finished and he pulls his wand away. " Fuck It - It stings Tom." I say, wincing.

He rubs it with his hand, soothingly. "I know baby I'm sorry. But at least now I will always be able to find you when you are in trouble. Yeah?"

My eyes soften a little. "Yeah." I say looking down at the mark that was engraved into my left forearm.

"I guess you're officially stuck with me now Violet." He says jokingly as he pulls my hand into his, and leaning down to kiss the mark he left.

I laugh as his lips came in contact with the black ink. He trailed kisses down the mark and pulled my hand up to him, kissing the top of my hand.

"You marked me - I suppose I am stuck with you now." I say rolling my eyes, jokingly.

He laughs against my palm, "I love you Violet."

I smile at him, my eyes sparkling. "I love you too."

I say my goodbyes to Tom, Cassie and Abraxas. And to Leo. Before apparating to the Manor.

As I arrived, Cygnus and Druella were already standing at the doors of the manor. They looked like they had aged significantly even though it had only been about five or six months since we last say each other.

Cygnus was wearing a black suit with his hair elegantly toppled over his forehead. Druella looked exhausted, her eyes were dark and she looked beat. She also seemed to be pregnant, again.

I run up to them, pulling them both into an embrace. Druella strokes my hair, "Violet, baby. We missed you so fucking much." She says as we pull away from our hug.

"I cant stay long - I - I have to get out of England." I say shakily, still gripping tightly onto my brother and Druella's hands.

"We know -" Cygnus says blankly.

"I want to see my niece." I demand as I strut into the manor. Druella and Cygnus trail behind me.

"She is so much work Violet - I barely sleep anymore. Miss Malfoy helps a lot though. Cygnus barely does shit-" She explains, exhaustedly as she takes me up to the nursery.

"I do plenty -" Cygnus exclaims. "Besides Violet - if you haven't noticed we have another one on the way." He continues.

"Sounds like him- and I have noticed - you guys sure do like to get busy." I say jokingly, opening the door to the nursery.

I walk up to the crib in the centre of the room. In it lie a dark, curly haired, sleeping baby girl. "Oh. My. Merlin. Shes so so beautiful." I say trying not to squeal with excitement of how much she looks like me.

"Her name is Bella. Bellatrix." Cygnus says as he stands next to me. I coo at the tiny baby and smile at her.

"She got the good genes I see . . ." I say mockingly toward my brother. Cygnus scoffs.

"She has so much hair. She's so cute." I say, absolutely smitten by the sight of my niece.

Druella walks over, picking the small baby up and into her arms. Bella's eyes flutter open and she yawns with her tiny little lips opening and closing.

"She surely knows how to keep her mother up - that's for sure. But her cuteness makes up for it I suppose." She says as she cradles Bellatrix in her arms.

We spent nearly two more hours cooing and fawning over my brothers new baby until finally I head off to my bedroom.

It was hard to sleep, knowing my father was out of prison and he was almost certainly looking for me. To kill me.

And for what? Because I look like my mum? Because I wore her face around all day, when she had died giving birth to me? I felt guilty enough.

I had to leave the next morning.


	28. Not Goodbye

A/N - Thank you so much again for 3k views it means so much to me, I love all of you endlessly!!  
How was your day? Have you eaten today? HAPPY NEW YEAR !  
This chapter is inspired by Manacled by SenLinYu because i am currently almost done with it and fuck its so good.  
Okay i will shut up dont forget to vote and comment i love you guys so much!

Violet Black

I woke up drenched in sweat, feeling unbearably ill. I felt the vomit crawl up my throat. I jump out of the bed, throwing the duvet that cover me aside and ran to the bathroom.

I threw up until there was nothing left to throw up. Until my throat felt scratched as I kept dry heaving. My hands shook and my head and body felt like it was on fire.

I sat on the floor for a little while, rubbing the back of my hand against my forehead to wipe the sweat and resting my face on the toilet seat. It was cold against my skin.

I heard the bedroom door screech but I felt to weak to see who it may be.

"Violet - what's wrong baby?" Druella asked, worry etched in her sweet tone. She leans down next to me, pushing my hair away from my mouth and face and running her fingers through my scalp. I fluttered my eyes open, "I - I am scared Ella." my voice was soft and wavered.

She stands and gets a wash cloth, soaking it under the sink and placing it against my forehead and wiping the sweat off my face. "I know - I know. I j - just wish you would let someone come with you... protect you." She says, still wiping my face with the washcloth.

I attempted to steady my hands and lifted my head up off the toilet seat and sat against the wall, Druella sitting in front of me.

She was rubbing her plump stomach, relaxing the baby.

"You know I couldn't though - I couldn't risk someone else for him to kill, just to get to me." I say. She just nods, looking down into her lap.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" I ask, reaching over and gripping her hand. I wanted to change the subject of having to run from my father. I felt distant to my brother and my basically sister in law. I wanted to hold on to something while I was away, since I wasn't sure how long I would be running for. Or if I would even be alive to see them again.

She looks up, a smile creeping onto her lips and her eyes begin to sparkle. "Andromeda." She says softly. I smile, "Like the star." I respond.

"Yeah." She beams. "Would you like to feel? Sometimes she kicks around this time in the morning." She inquiries.

I felt a sense of warmth rush over me and my hands stopped shaking. I reach my hand over as Druella guided it to the bottom right of her belly.

I felt soft vibrations on the inside of her stomach. I smiled and looked up at her. "Wow she - she's strong. She will be so strong I can tell." I say happily.

She stifles a heartfelt laugh as tears began to fall from her face. "I - I'm s- sorry I - the hormones th - they are a lot." She sobs.

I pull her into a hug, taken aback by the sudden outburst of sadness. But I understood, I was feeling quite hormonal lately as well. "Oh Ella. I'm sorry baby." I say softly, stroking her hair as she now was sobbing against my shirt.

She pulls away, tears puddled underneath her eyelids threatening to fall. She sniffles, attempting to pull herself together. "Violet - y- you cant d- die o- okay? I - I will nev - never fu- fucking forgive you." She stutters through sniffles, wiping the tears off her face. "I - I want your nieces t- to know y- you. O- okay?" She continues, still stifling back sobs.

I felt my eyes prick with tears. I rub them away before they could fall. I look into her eyes, "Druella - I - I will be okay." I say, unsure.

I couldn't promise anything. I couldn't promise I would even come back in one piece or alive. My father was never a patient man, he wouldnt want to chase me for long. He will set people to find me, he would do whatever it took.

I began to cry, thinking of leaving my family.

And Tom.

I missed him.

I wished I was with him. I wished I could be with him right now. In his arms with no fucking worry in the world. I wondered if he was as worried about me as I was about him right now. Would he even care if I died? If we never got to fulfill our plans together?

As I knocked myself out of my thoughts I was cradled in Druella's arms. We both were sobbing together.

"What are you guys doing?"

We both look up at the door. My brother stood staring down at us with a look of bewilderment and confusion.

"Oh - F- fuck o- off." Druella sobs.

He raises his eyebrows, taken aback. "Damn - I thought maybe being the father of your children and all - would make you love me." He said jokingly.

I laugh in between sobs. "Cygnus - shes been playing with you this entire t- time. We are running away to- together." I say, through laughs and gentle sobs.

"Oh - oh wow. Okay. My girlfriend leaving me for my sister - I -" He stutters.

Druella bursts into loud laughter as she falls over on top of me, kicking her legs into the air.

We all end up laughing together.

As we finally settle down and gather our breathing my brother puts on his front of tough guy and straighten his collar. "Violet - I have muggle money for you and wizard money incase you need both." He says strongly as he pulled out a large bag that had an expansion charm on it.

He always was good at composing himself and locking away anything else he was feeling that could potentially made him vulnerable. He learned it from our father.

He handed me the bag as I inspected it. I open it, it seemed like the money would never end. "I - Cyg wher - where did you get all of this?" I ask, still trying to find the bottom of the money bag.

"I just found out dad left the funds to me. Turns out we are incredibly loaded." He says with a blank look on his face but quirking one eyebrow.

I closed the bag and look back up at him. Druella was now clinging to his leg as he stood in the door frame. "Th - thank you." I say as I start to stand up.

"Ella, darling. What are you doing?" He says as he leaned down stroking her hair that was tied into a incredibly messy pony tail. The mascara was stained onto her face.

She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can you let me do what I need to do!? I am pregnant for the second time for fucks sakes. My emotions are fucking every where and your leg is warm!" She yells and grips tighter.

He looks over at me with a 'help me' look but continued to stroke her hair and apologizing and promising he wouldnt move.

"I should probably leave soon ..." I say nervously as I fiddled with my fingers.

They both look at me with sadness in their eyes. Druella lets go of his leg for a second as he leans over pulling me against his chest and wrapping his arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around my brothers torso as he towered above me. He pulls away and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Stay safe Violet - I love you. I spoke with Tom and I understand you have a way of communicating with him?" He says as Druella began to stand wobblily. She was crying again but tried to do so quietly so she wouldn't upset us.

I nod and pulled my left sleeve up to my elbow, showing him the mark of the skull and snake. "Yeah - he told me that if I touch it he will come to me." I say as I stroke my forearm where the ink was imbedded. It prickled as I did so.

He nods and backs up a little, pushing his hands into the pockets of his suit pants.

Druella stalks up to me, wrapping her frail arms around my torso and digging her head into my chest as she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my chin on her head.

"I - I - I am going to - to m- miss you s- so much V- Violet." She says through sobs.

I grip her shoulders and she pulls away, wiping her eyes and nose. "We will see each other again... Okay?" I say, not completely sure if it was an empty promise. But I wanted to believe I would see all of them again. She sniffled and nodded.

Cygnus stepped out of the bathroom and out of the room. He came back with Bella asleep in his arms.

Without saying a word he places her in my arms. I cradled her and kissed her forehead, pushing the few strands of hair she had across her head.

"Auntie Violet will come back okay, Bellatrix? I love you. Your auntie loves you so, so much." I say softly, not taking my eyes off of the sleeping baby girl in my arms.

I wiped a few tears from my eyes as I handed her over to Druella.

"Do you want me to walk you out?" My brother asks.

I nod as we walk out of the room and down into the foyer and out into the slightly warm air.

He grips my hand turning me to face him. "Violet - It will all be okay. I will find him before he can find you -"

"What?"

"I am going to kill him."

"Cygnus - you have a child and one on the way - y - you cant just leave them. You cant just leave Druella."

"You're my sister - I have spent my whole life trying to protect you from him. I am not going to let him kill you."

"Cygnus if you fucking leave them - I will never forgive you. If you die I will never forgive you leaving her and your babies. Dont fucking leave this manor. Seriously. I can take care of myself." I demand.

He sighs, "Are you sure?" He asks, letting go of my hand. "I need you to come back Violet." He continues, pain in his voice.

"I - I will try." I say, unsure.

He sniffles subtly. 

"Are you crying?" I ask, stifling back a laugh. I didnt know how long it had been since I saw my brother cry.

He dips his down, avoiding eye contact and wiped his eyes subtly. He clears his throat. "N- No what? I - I am not crying." 

"Yes you are." I say, smiling and playfully hitting him on the shoulder. 

"N- no I'm not." His voice wavered. He pulled me against his chest rapidly. I was so taken aback hearing his now full on sobs.

I stroked his back awkwardly. "Aw your gonna miss me." I say teasingly. 

He pulled away and straightened himself up. "Fuck off." 

I laughed, "I love you Cygnus." 

"I love you too." 

As I got ready to apparate I gave my twin one last hug. 

I smiled at him. "Goodbye brother." I say, holding back tears. 

"No - no, this isn't goodbye Violet. I will see you later. Okay?" He says assuredly. 

"Okay. I will see you later." 

He gives a wavered smile and I felt a jerk behind my naval cavity as the land distorted and I landed in another field.

Berlin. It was the first place I thought of.


	29. Running

A/N- just wanted to let you guys know i love all of you endlessly thank you for sticking with me through this story. I honestly went into it not knowing at all what I wanted to do with it and it was only going to be a very fast burn smut but now i am so invested ahahha it a whole story now.  
What did you guys eat today? I had tacos. You all are beautiful no matter what!  
I hope you guys like this chapter

Violet Black

I wandered the field for a few hours. It seemed familiar, although I wasn't completely sure if it was the same field that the old cottage lay on where Leo's mother lived.

I walked through the corn stalks and wheat fields. The insects buzzed around my head and the corn stalk cut my arms as I trailed through them. I hardly noticed.

I come across a shack. A small wooden shack. It looked as though it would fall at any second, but it was sufficient enough to stay in for a night or a few days.

I began walking toward the wooden shack. Casting disillusion charms and anti-muggle precautions around it. I circled around and put protection wards on the door and the entire shack.

I put a trace on the door incase I were to get lost and couldn't find the shack.

I could see the muggle city in the distance. I hadn't realized it was so close. Hopefully muggles wouldnt come snooping around in the fields. But even if they did I should be safe in the shack, considering the wards I had placed.

I hadn't brought anything. Not food, extra clothes. Nothing. Except the bag of money my brother had given me.

I figured it should be safe to go into the muggle towns to get food and anything else mandatory. But I would need to apparate to magical Germany to get the potions for healing, incase I got injured.

I settled into the shack. It was surprising a lot more open than I had seen from the outside.

It had several miscellaneous objects towered along the walls and a small light that hung from the ceiling of the shack.

I stay in the shack for about a two weeks, living off the corn and the wheat and a tiny creek that was about a mile away. I decided I was going to try and venture out to the muggle town today or try to apparate to magical Germany to get some potions. But that would be a bigger risk for my father or anyone else to find me. But I was almost certain my father would never think I would come to Germany.

I hardly ate, I was never hungry. I thought that If I took too many corn the farmer would eventually notice.

I could wrap both my finger around my wrist and up my arm. I had thinned a lot. Although it seemed I got sick every morning, even if I hadn't ate anything that day.

I exited the shack and began walking al little while until I felt it was safe to apparate without being seen.

I got to the edge of the field and thought of where I desperately needed to go. I closed my eyes, as I felt the familiar jerk behind my naval and the spinning sensation.

I landed in the center of a whole crowd of wizards. I walk by several shops full of cauldrons and other potions shops. I come across a small bistro.

I was deathly hungry, remembering I had what seemed to be way to much money. I walked in as a small black haired witch seats me at a table near a window.

I look out at all the wizards flooding through the city. My stomach was grumbling so loud I could barely hear myself think over it.

I rub my stomach as I place my order. And the black haired witch smiles and walks away, giving my order to the chefs behind the counter. I had been craving fried pickles a lot lately. I never liked pickles, which was so strange I had the sudden unearthly craving for them.

As I finished my fried pickles I set down a few sickles and galleons and left the small bistro, leaving a quite large tip for the waitress who attended to my needs.

Although I just had a whole platter of fried pickles I still craved more. I pushed the craving aside as I began walking down the flooded streets. Squeezing in and out of the several rushing wizards and witches.

I had completely forgot to PolyJuice myself as someone else. I noticed a potions store just a few blocks down when I had wen to the bistro. So I decide to try and find it again, to get ingredients to make PolyJuice potion.

I began walking through an alleyway in between two incredibly tall building. The pavement was wet from the rain that seeped through the gutters of the buildings and out onto the alleyway floors.

The potion shop was just a few more blocks away down deep into the alleyway.

I continue walking until I get a sick feeling in my gut.

I try to spin around to see if anyone was following me, as a spell flys past me.

I just barely dodged it as I see two masked men, wands drawn running towards me.

I quickly attempt to apparate but was hit with a leg locking spell. I immediately fall to the ground.

The two men walk up to me as I lay on the cold, wet pavement. I could hear them laughing as they came closer and closer until they towered over me.

They leaned down, one man who was a lot larger than the other placed his hand on my jaw. I tried as hard as I could to struggle away from his touch but I could hardly move. I felt my breathe hitch and my hands begin to shake out of fear.

"Ah, ah, ah who do we have here?" The man coos, in a mocking tone as he used his thumb to stroke my cheek as I winced.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I squeal, attempting to use my arms to push him off. He barely budged and laughs at my attempt to get away from him.

"Griggs." The man who had his hand on my face booms. The man next to him cowers and looks over to him, "Yes sir?" He wavers.

"I never believed Pollux when he said the girl looked so much like Irma." He says with an evil grin on his face. The smaller man nods quickly and agrees. "The girl sure does look like the miss!" He exclaims nervously.

I squirm, attempting to get my finger around my left forearm. He holds down my arms.

"Sweetheart, don't struggle. It will be a lot less painful. Don't you want to see daddy again?" The larger man says, his hand now firmly on my jaw.

I say nothing. My vision became blurry and I tried desperately to use my Occlumency skills in case he attempting in rummaging through my memories. My brain hurts as I did so, I never was good at Occlumency.

I barely felt the need to practice it. Until now.

"The resemblance truly is uncanny." He says as he begins to examine me. I shut my eyes tightly.

Please help me Tom. Please. Please.

I couldnt stop thinking of him. I wished he could hear my thoughts. I wished he would come for me.

The man leans down, his hot breath fanning against my neck as I wince and squeeze my eyes even tighter shut if it's possible.

I could feel my pulse begin to speed up and my palms begin to sweat as he sniffed my hair. I almost couldn't breathe.

It felt as though all the air in the alleyway had been sucked out and everything was collapsing on top of me. My eyes prickled with tears as I tried desperately to push him off and get to my wand so i could undo the leg locking jinx and reach my mark that Tom had given me.

"You smell just like her, just as your father said." He pushes the hair in my face back behind my ear. "Beautiful, beautiful little thing. Too bad your father wants you killed. I could've had my way with you" He continues maliciously.

I stifle a sob. Trying desperately to reach for my left forearm to get Tom to come to me.

He'll come. He''ll come. He'll come.

I took a few breathes, mustering up the courage and strength to push him off of me. My arms were almost to weak but I shifted underneath him, pushing as I hard as I could against his chest.

He stumbles back and I reach in my back pocket for my wand frantically, undoing the leg jinx and hopping up onto my feet. I point my wand at them. I was so scared. I wished Tom would come. I wished he could read my mind.

"Griggs! The fuck are you doing? Get the girl! NOW!" the larger man screams. The smaller man shudders and pulls out his wand, pointing at me. I keep my wand pointed at the two, trying desperately to keep it steadied although my hands were shaking terribly.

I quickly move my sleeve to show my mark as I begin to touch the top of the skull. A searing pain shoots through my entire arm but I continue pressing and hoping Tom will get the message.

"What's that you got there little girl?" The larger man asks as he inches closer to me. "Think a little tattoo will -"

A large amount of black smoke appears from behind the two men. They turn to see whoever just arrived.

"Avada Kedavra"

Tom steps out from behind the body that collapsed. The smaller man scurries away until tom hits him with a leg locking jinx and kills him instantaneously.

I begin to hyperventilate, my hands shaking and my chest heaving up and down uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down my face and Tom walked up to me, hugging me against him tightly as we apparate to the shack I had stayed in.

I collapse against him. My chest heaving and my hands shaking uncontrollably. He catches me and brings me into the shack, setting me down against his chest.

"I- I- Y- you-" I stutter through muffled sobs.

"Shh Violet just breathe okay? Breathe... I need you to breathe and calm down, to tell me what happened. Okay?" He says softly as he strokes my hair.

My chest was moving up and down rapidly. He took my hands in his to get them to stop shaking as I continued to sob against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as he leaned against the wooden boarding of the shack.

I slowly started to breathe in and out and wipe the tears from my eyes, attempting to calm down.

"I- I did- didnt t- think you would come I th- thought maybe my father he- he was going to kill m- me." I say through sniffles and short quick breaths.

He grips my hands tighter as I sat between his legs. "I am always going to come for you Violet." He says as he lets go of my hands and starts to wipe the tears from my face.

I slowly start to calm down as he hands me a vial of something. "Wh- what is this?" I ask before I unstopper the vial.

"Calming Draught" He says blankly. "It will help." he continues.

I bring the vial up to my lips and down it instantly. As it goes down my throat and into my stomach I feel cold and instantly more comfortable.

He holds me as my eyes flutter open and closed as I embrace his body heat against my body.

"I can't stay here anymore." I say softly.

"I know."

"I can't tell you where i'm going."

"I know Violet just let me stay with you for a little while. Okay?"

"Okay." I respond softly before continuing "I didn't think you were going to come"

"I will always come Violet. I will always keep you safe. I swear." He responds as he places kisses on the top of my head.

"You didn't have to kill them" I say as I look up at him. His emerald eyes already looking at mine. I missed his eyes so much. I missed looking at them all the time.

It had only been two weeks but it felt like years without him.

"They were going to kill you." He says blankly.

"You could have stunned them Tom." I respond. He smirks at me, "Where the fun in that though?" He says evilly.

"You're evil." I say jokingly. He stifles a small laugh, "You love me when I'm evil." He says as he puts his hand around jaw, forcing me to continue looking at him. His eyes travel my face and stick to my lips.

I couldn't disagree. I loved him always. Even if he did kill someone. It was all to protect me. Right?

"I love you Violet." He murmurs as I shift a little so that my body is completely facing him. "I love you too." I say as I lean in towards him wrapping my arms around his neck.

The calming draught was really helping.

He leans in to place a small gentle kiss on my lips.

"I should probably leave now. My father is bound to find his puppets are dead." I say blankly as we stay staring at each other.

"Yeah -"

I stand up as he follows. I gather my bag of money and head out of the shack, waiting for Tom to follow me out.

He grips my hand and pulls me against his chest, as I stumble a little towards him. He cups my face, tilting it up to look at him. "I could come with you. I could stay with you Violet." He says as he runs his other hand through my hair.

My hands rest on his chest, "No - I am not risking your life too." I say.

He looks at me, his pupils severely dilated. "I can keep you safe, love." He says as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

I back away from him. "No Tom." I say sternly. He looks at me with a look of surprise, "Fine, call me if you need me." He says with an attitude before he apparates away.

I felt a sudden rush of sadness rush through me. And I quickly apparate.

A/N: okay i am so sorry this has taken so long i honestly hate this chapter so much. It was so hard to write and it ended up like shit but whatever. I love you guys so much!!


	30. Death Eaters

Tom Riddle   
I apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle. A little frustration coursing through me from Violet not letting me just come with her, to keep her safe.

When I got to the common room, I saw Cassie and Abraxas sitting on the couch. Abraxas's head was laid in between her legs while she twirled his hair in between one of her fingers - a book in the other hand. Abraxas was fast asleep against her thighs, lips slightly parted as his breathing was heavy.

I stalk toward the two. Looking them up and down, Cassie refused to look up from her book and continued to twirl the icy blonde hair between her fingers. "Get up" I demand calmly, gently shaking Abraxas to wake him up. He groans, refusing to open his eyes as he grips onto Cassie's thigh with his pale hands.

"Tom, what?" Cassie questions as Brax starts sitting up, groaning and rubbing his eyes with his balled up fists, giving me a look of annoyance. Cassie unwraps her legs from around his torso and sits up straighter, setting her book down on the table in front of the fire place.

Her blonde hair was up in a messily tied bun with her wand holding it into place. Her mascara was slightly smeared under eyes and her lipstick was a little smudged as well, as if before her and Abraxas had been aggressively making out.

"I need to go to the manor" I say immediately as I press my lips into a tight line, both looking at me like I am insane. "Now Abraxas." I demand.

"The fuck are you on about Riddle?" Abraxas chirps as he begins to stand up, shoving his pale ringed hands into his pants suit and straighten out his sweater vest that was on over his white dress shirt. His tie missing, his long white blonde locks slightly a mess. Still looking like he had awoken from the dead.

"We need to talk to Cygnus and Druella, I will let you know why when we get there." I demand, beginning to walk up toward the boys dorms to get my stuff.

Cassie grips my wrist before I can walk any further. "Tom, we cant just leave Hogwarts..." She says with a questioning tone as she loosens her grip from around my wrist. I immediately pull it away from her and shove it into my pocket.

I had decided to just forget my things, it wasn't like I would need them anyway. Malfoy had plenty of clothes I could borrow surely.

"Uh - yeah we can all we have to do is walk out of the doors and down to Hogsmeade. Outside the apparation barriers." I say with a blank tone to my voice, looking Cassie up and down trying to see whether she thinks I'm insane or not.

She looks back and forth between Abraxas and I, trying to find any twinge of sanity in my tone as I quirk my brow at her and stand still, waiting for an answer from her or Abraxas.

Abraxas looks like he is still half asleep, barely registering what was going on around him. 

I wait a few more second before getting bored and rolling my eyes at the two. "Alright well... I'm going so -" I begin as I start to turn toward the common room entry. I start to walk away, ignoring the two blondes standing behind me speechless, no doubt trying to figure out what the sudden need to go to the manor was for.

As I begin to step out of the portrait hole I hear Cassie whine and abruptly grip Abraxas and dragging him with her, coming towards me. I stop and turn as I see the two standing in front of me. Cassie looking annoyed and Abraxas looking like he had no idea what was going on.

I quirk my brow and smirk at them, "Finally come to your senses have you?" 

Cassie huffs and rolls her eyes as we begin to each crawl out of the portrait and make our way through the dungeons and into the corridors before getting to the main hall and silently exited through the large wooden doors.

We made our way down to the carriages, each pulled by dark skeletal looking horses. I assumed they couldn't see them considering they showed no sign of surprise. I wondered if I was the only one who could see them. Or what they even were, if they were even horses at all.

We each hopped into a carriage, staying silent as it led us down to Hogsmeade village. 

We walked through the village until coming to the edge of the apparation wards and stepping over the barrier. Cassie gripped onto her boyfriends hand and they immediately disapparated. I soon after them.

We all landed in the Malfoy Manor yard, the huge dark mansion looming over the three of us as we walked up the cobblestone path that led to the front steps of the large familiar looking manor.

"Is your mum here Malfoy?" I ask subtly as I begin to raise my hand to the door to knock but realizing it was his own bloody house and I could just walk in. I twisted the nob and found it to be surprisingly already unlocked as I opened the door and stepped onto the marble floors. My shoes making clicking sounds as I walked down the foyer.

"Dont think so - but sure let yourself in why dont you Riddle." Abraxas croons as he follows behind me into his house.

Cassie was still clinging to Abraxas arm as they followed me into the living space to find Druella slumped on the couch, belly unusually large and a baby resting on her chest as her chest rose and fell the baby did as well. One of her arms was gently wrapped around the baby's back and the other was hanging off the couch, interlaced with Cygnus's

Cygnus was in the chair next to the couch his fingers gently interlaced with Druellas as they slept. His head was leaning against the back of the chair and his lips slightly parted until he heard our footsteps nearing them.

He shook awake, trying desperately not to wake the baby or Druella. He looked at the three of us with surprise as he began to stand, still trying to stay quiet.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? did something happen? Is my sister okay?" He whispered as he walked up to the three of us. 

"Violet is fine Cygnus - we - I - came here to talk to you guys - do you think you have time - could you wake Druella? Or should we just tell her later?" I ask, looking at the couch at Druellas sleeping body and then back to Cassie, Abraxas, and Cygnus.

"Come." Cygnus demands, leading us down the hall into an empty guest bedroom on the first floor, close to the kitchen.

The walls were painted a deep shade of dark navy blue, with a huge what looked like a family tree drawn or painted onto the right wall. A long line of Malfoy men's names were engraved onto the tree, including Abraxas at the very bottom. It had seemed the Malfoy's had always had always had boys, to carry on the Malfoy legacy.

Cygnus cleared his throat, "What's going on Riddle?" He asked st3ernly, adjusting his shirt that was tucked messily into his trousers and messing with his already messed up hair as he put his weight on his left foot and stared at me.

"I need your guys help with something." I start. "I need you guys to trust me - I will get you guys to trust me.."

"Mate - what are you on about?" Abraxas speaks finally, Cassie no longer holding onto his arm as he admires the wall where his named was engraved.

I shift my weight onto my other foot as I try to figure out how to tell them. "Cygnus - you know the mark I put on Violet. So we could find each other?" I ask as I begin slowly walking across the room towards him.

"yeah what about it?" He asks, curiousness etched in his tone. I had his full attention. Good.

"I want you all to have it." I say sternly, looking at the two boys and then at Cassie who's eyes were now wide with curiosity. I wasn't sure if she knew about the mark.

"What?" Cassie says, her jaw slightly agape as she kept looking back and forth between Cygnus and I. Looking for any sign of recognition of something Violet may have told her before she left about any mark or something I had given her. 

It was clear Violet had not told her or Abraxas.

"Brax? Do you know what hes talking about? What mark?" She asked, a slight annoying tone to her voice.

"No babe" He said tiredly as he turned to face Cygnus and I, taking Cassie into his arms.

"Tom gave my sister some dumb tattoo that is supposed to keep them connected i'm just not sure why you would need us to have it too..." Cygnus says as he turned to face the two blonde Slytherins.

I cleared my throat and looked at them, "I need you guys to help me find your father Cygnus.. and I want to make sure that if we get split up we will be able to find each other." I say, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"My father? No - you aren't actually - going to try -" He began

"Cygnus I need to know if you guys are in..." I say starting to get impatient.

I wanted to kill him before he got to Violet and all we were doing was wasting time right now.

"I cant - Violet made me promise to stay with Druella. I am not going to leave her and my daughters." He says sternly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His gaze was hard and cold as if he believed he could over power me in this situation.

I was going to stop at nothing until Pollux Black was dead before he could hurt my Violet. Anyone who got in the way was just an unfortunate mistake, I wouldnt stop until I found him and kept her safe.

Even if that meant Imperiusing the three into doing what I need them to do, surely Violet would forgive me once she is safe. Right?

"Cygnus -"

"Riddle - I am not leaving her." He demanded, his face now turn a deep shade of red and he seemed as if he wanted to kill me right there. He knew he couldnt though.

"I will help you Riddle - me and Cass. We - we can help you." Abraxas says as he drops his gaze from the wall that he had been staring at for nearly 15 minuets while we had been talking. 

"Malfoy.." Cygnus started but Abraxas suddenly lifted his hand as if to silence him as he walked toward me.

"I will help you. Cass? you too?" He says with a calm tone, motion for Cassie to come with him toward me.

I smile devishly as I see her walking towards me.

"I suppose..." She says softly, avoiding my ice cold gaze as I stared at her small frame. She seemed to cower behind Abraxas as I stalked closer and took my wand from my back pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me-" Cygnus whines with a roll of his eyes. "Bloody hell - fine.. fine I will help - but Druella comes with us. I will keep her safe with me." 

"Brilliant!" I say with a wide smile on my face.

A little time passes as the three begin to grip the newly embedded mark on their left forearms. My own beginning to tingle under my shirt sleeve as they touched it.

I had started an allegiance. I decided to call them my death eaters.


End file.
